Naturally
by ichigo shirayuri
Summary: An A/U version of Origins, based upon Amell's POV. It will travel into Awakening, based upon Cullen's POV when completed. Cullen is conscripted along with Amell, so this is their story as they lead lives as Grey Wardens! Enjoy!
1. Flying Mages

The full force of the blast hits me. Knocking the wind completely out of my lungs, as I fly through the library. I land, skidding across the cold marble floor, hitting the solid boots of a Templar behind me. I lay back, my lungs forcing themselves to work. My eyes close, I hear my name being called out by the one to blame for the ridiculous amounts of pain I'm feeling at that point. I feel a pair of cold steel fingers reach under my arms. I don't look up because I know I'm being picked up. My slipper feet hit the cold floor. His hands leaving me as the other Templar doesn't seem to bother with what had happened. The Templar sighed from behind me as Jowan comes running towards me. His face written with worry, he was completely terrified he had killed me.

I start to laugh. Evidently catching both men off guard when I do so. "I'm fine, you Dobe." My hands reach behind me, brushing against the cold steel of the armored man behind me. I reach down, not thinking and brush my butt off. Jowan sighed coming to a stop before me. "You didn't move for about a minute there. I was worried." I want to tell him it is alright to worry but what was the point? I hear a small cough behind me. I was standing too close to the Templar it seemed. I turn on my heels. I give him my best apologetic smile, "I'm sorry." I say not realizing that Jowan gives me the look. That look of questioning as to why I was apologizing to the Templar in the first place.

"I-It's alright." The Templar stammers. My eyes narrow slightly, I have never met a Templar who stammered. Let alone the fact they never spoke three words to us. I guess I was lucky. Jowan seems to notice my confused look. He takes my attention away from the Templar. "Come on, I need to practice." I roll my eyes, turning my gaze from the Templar to Jowan. "You're telling me." As I turn to walk away I swear I heard him laugh.

Hours seemed to pass for the both of us. Jowan's brows are focused on the spell he is conjuring in the palm of his hands. The veil enters the room. The cold shivers run up and down my spine. He was summoning a cold force and I prepare myself. I brace the shield surrounding me. I will his spell not to work. My eyes closed and I hear the sizzle. The sparks fly as Jowan's body glows from the cold aura around me. Suddenly the storm is sent to me. I brace myself, evidently not well enough.

I feel my shield fail. I feel the cold air hit me in the chest. I fly again through the library. My hair coming undone. My robes turning to ice as they stick to my body, as I land skidding across the floor in a very unladylike fashion. I fall backwards, landing again at the stammering Templar's feet. He looks down to me. I sigh as a smile easing across my lips. "Sorry again." I stammer out as if by will he returns my smile. A small, secret smile that disappears just as I hear the panting breaths of Jowan rushing towards me. "Solona!" I hear my name being shouted.

I sit up as I rub my head, the bobby pins that held my hair once were now frozen around and to my hair. I sigh looking up. Jowan is standing before me, his cheeks a deep shade of red. It takes me a second to realize my legs were spread wide open and my undergarments can be seen from his position. I smirk, closing my legs taking his attention from the obvious to myself. It takes him a second to register. He realizes I'm fine as he lands at my side. His hands reaching up, touching my cheek - healing the bruises there. "Are you alright?" He asks again. I snort, "My arse hurts." It seemed to have brought a laugh from him, something I didn't think was possible. He was always such a worrier.

"Well pain just means you didn't break anything." He is horrid at trying to tell me I'll be alright. "You know, it's easier to just say 'Solona, you'll be okay - I promise.' Instead of disregarding the fact my arse is going to be bruised for weeks now." He sighs, a little chuckle leaving his lips when he moves to stand up. "I'm sorry, Solona." I sigh, I'm a sucker for him… I can't help it.

For nearly ten years now, Jowan and I have been close. He was the first friend I made when I appeared here within the tower as a silent, terrified child. It was on the first night I was here, that I found him sitting beside me. His hands holding a book, his eyes glued to the pages and I wake up. I don't know what to think of him but he looks up. His bright eyes shine when he sees I'm okay. I want to form the right words but nothing comes out. He tells me his name and he asks for mine. My voice squeaks as I speak but he smiles. He reaches for my hand squeezing it as I feel the rush of tears hitting me. I start to cry, he pulls me from the bed I was sleeping in and lets me sit in his lap. Everything coming out of me in droves of tears and pain. He soothes it away, telling me that everyone goes through this. It took me awhile to calm down but I refused to think about it. I was left behind and the pain is always going to be there. It was within Jowan that I found the solace I have always needed. And I know he feels the same. He was five years older than me, no one can really tell. He has the nasty habit of looking so much more younger.

His words bring me back to reality. "I'm pretty sure the Templar doesn't want you sitting on his boots for the next few hours." I didn't realize where I was. I'm shocked the Templar hasn't said anything about it. "Fine, fine. Help me up." He takes my hand gently gripping my wrist. "Come on, I'm sure Wynne will want to take a look at you - after that fall." I sigh, wanting to kick him in the kneecaps for being an idiot. "Don't worry about it, Dobe." He sighs at his nickname. I don't really remember when I gave it to him. But when it first left my lips he asked me what it meant. I told him it means 'idiot'. He gasped, feeling offended but I kiss his cheek stating that he is 'my idiot'. Is what it really means. He laughs and shoves me away. I sigh and let him, knowing that what we feel is love but none of the fluffy kind.

"Let's go see Wynne after," He gives me that infamous wicked smile of his. "We get some food. I'm starving." I smirk realizing that the time must have gone by. We missed dinner and well, the kitchens were normally closed at this time. I also realized he said this in front of the Stammering Templar. "Good job, Dobe. You have officially released our wicked plans." Jowan didn't seem to understand until he looked over the top of my head. "Oh…" leaves his lips and I burst into laughter. His brow knits, frustrated by my obviousness. I turn around, I smile to the Stammering Templar and he doesn't seem to care about our plans. "Is it alright if we get something to eat?" The Templar seems to think it over. He wasn't the only guard stationed in the room. There was another next to him. "Brann?" He says the others name. There came a yawn and the other looked to him. "I'll stay here. But you two can't go together." I look to Jowan. He wants to protest but I hold my finger to his lips. "It's fine. I'll go with this nice Templar and I'll meet you at the dorms." Jowan seemed to contemplate it for a second. "Alright," he says looking between the two of us. He points to the Templar. "No funny business. And after we're going to see Wynne." I sigh, realizing just how big of an idiot he really was. "Come on." I lead the way through the very doors they were standing before.

The halls were quiet, the candle light barely touching the floors at my feet. The silent figure behind me doesn't speak. I sigh, my hand drifts to my butt. The pain was still there from the amount of times I have been flung that very night. I start to rubbing, wincing when I feel a few bruises. "Stupid Dobe," I curse under my breath. The Templar covers a cough. He was one of the few who didn't wear helms around. I didn't understand but he didn't seem to care either. "He just has no regard for how much force he uses." I sigh as we take the steps up to the third floor. My foot reaches for the step just ahead. I set it down, not realizing the patch of ice at the bottom of my shoe. My foot slips, my hands reach for the railing but instead they end up flailing in the air.

I hear a grunt from behind as I collide with the silent figure. My body hits his with such a force that we fly backwards off the steps. His arms go around me. I didn't realize how strange it was to be grabbed like such. But what was the point of thinking right then. Panic hits me as he lands at the bottom of the stairs. His armor cushioning the blow, only to cause the hall to light up with the ringing sound of metal colliding with marble. We roll, he rolls under me as I roll above him. Over and over again it never seems to end. Until we come to a stop colliding with the wall. Hitting my elbow in the process, I wince. He is on top of me, his golden eyes hadn't seem to register what was going on because I gasp again. "You weigh a ton, by the way." When the words leave my lips he seems to catch on. "O-o-oh I'm s-s-sorry." I want to call it cute when he stammered out those words.

He moves off of me, getting to his feet gracefully in all that armor. Before I realize it, he is holding his hand out to me. For as long as I could remember Templars never offered help to a Mage. I look to his hand, he looks down to me. Sympathetic for squishing me seemed to be there. I give him a small smile taking his hand. He pulls me up to my feet. My toes slip, I start to fall but a pair of strong hands catch me. I look up, he was close again. My lips part to say 'sorry' but everything seems to leave my mind. We hear the pitter patter of feet coming down the hall. I knew we wouldn't be the only ones out and about at this time. He lets go of me, I lean against the wall. My hands reach down to my feet. My ass hurting more so than usual after that last fall. He doesn't stand too close as I pull my shoes off. "Bloody Ice spells." I curse again as we are passed by a pair of Mages. They didn't seem to notice us too much. I don't mind but I hear a sigh of relief coming from the Templar.

I stand up straight, gripping my shoes in one hand I look to him. "Shall we try this again?" I offer. He looks to me for the first time in a long time I never truly noticed just how handsome he really was. His finely curved lips, the way his eyes glow when he is thinking and most of all was when he gave me that smile. The secret smile it seemed was only meant for me. Without a word we make our way up the stairs, without problems.

Within a few minutes we find the Kitchen. He comes into the room with me as I start to move about. My feet turning into icicles. "I really should have worn stockings." I say aloud. I never had the decency of most women in the circle. Jowan always said that was what made me special. I snorted and said I'm special because of my mouth. He sighed and let me win that one.

The Templar seemed to have heard me, I don't look up but I hear the shuffle of his armor as he shifts where he stands. I want to look up. To see if he smiles or worse yet, turned a scarlet color. Food, I start to think as I move with such ease around the Kitchen.

Doesn't take me long to find the food. Well enough to satisfy two Mages who have been tossed around like rag dolls by their spells. I pile it down on the counter before the Templar. He looks down, those Golden eyes seem to register just how much food I planned on consuming. He starts to chuckle. I stare blankly at him while he is laughing, utterly at a loss for words. "I can't help it," I make up my excuse but I fail. His laughter is contagious. I start to laugh with him. After a few minutes we catch our breaths. "I'm sorry," He doesn't stammer out this time. "'Tis alright." I remark with a shrug. "I just need to find a basket to carry all of this in and we can go."

A worried look crossing his features. I don't seem to catch this when I turn around. "You were supposed to Senior Enchanter Wynne for those bruises." I turn around quickly on my heels to look at him. He was genuinely worried. "Why should that matter to you?" I regret the words when they leave my lips. He seems startled by them. The silence between us was defining and I open my mouth to apologize. He lifts a gloved hand, "I understand why you would say such a thing." Now it's my turn to turn completely red. I turn my gaze, my eyes averted as I leave my spot to look for something to carry everything. I find a nice crate and move back to the counter.

I pile the food in as neatly as possible. Taking an apple from the top and placing it between my teeth. I pick up the crate, realizing just how heavy it was. He doesn't move at first but I spit out the apple. "Help?" I managed to get out before the crate falls back on to the counter and I feel myself falling to the floor from having the worse balance with the crate, the counter and the floor. Before I hit the floor he is there, his arms wrapped around my waist and I look up to him. He doesn't move, I don't move but apart of me realizes this was the fourth time this night he had caught me. I want to reach up, run my fingers through his red curly hair. I fail, of course. Because the quiet moment between doesn't last long enough. He realizes just how close we were and he quickly lifts me to my feet. "I am just a pain the arse today," I laugh nervously as he picks up the crate and lets me lead the way back to the dorms.

We find our way back to the first floor. Jowan is there, standing outside the doors, his hands wringing together before him. I get up on my tip toes and wave with the hand that has the shoes in them. Jowan seems surprised and looks down to my feet. Realizing that I took my shoes off. "What took you so long?" He closes the distance between us. His hands reach out, gripping me by my shoulders he starts shaking me. I stare at him, my eyes narrowing from the pain of his finger tips biting into my arms. "I was finding us something to eat. It was going to take longer than usual." He shoots his glare from me to the Templar. It doesn't relax and I realize he was scared to leave me alone with the Golden Eyed Templar.

I free one arm from his grip, bringing his attention back to me. I give him an apologetic smile. My free hand reaches up to brush away the strand against his forehead. "I'm in one piece." I say. He let's go of me. I step away and spin on my tip toes for him. "See?" Jowan seems to relax. I'm glad that he does at least. "I'm sorry I scared you, it just took me awhile to find something to put the food in." My stomach growls, I make an innocent face and Jowan seems to laugh a little. "Let's eat and then you have to go see Wynne." I nod watching as Jowan takes the box of food. He disappears into the large room. I move to go after him and the Templar turns to leave. I stop in my steps, I turn around and sigh. He seems to hear. He stops a few feet away. "I'm Solona Amell, by the by." He nods hearing my name. Not that I wasn't surprised that he knew it already. "Cullen," he says. I didn't hear it at first but he says his name. I suddenly realized he was giving me that smile. "G'night, Cullen." I say leaving through the doors. I close them behind me. I hear the hesitation in his steps. The rattling of the heavy armor before he turns to leave down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: **I figured it would be fun to do an A/U version of the Mage Origins from DOA. One where they get conscripted but the only way Greagoir agrees with Irving is if a Templar is conscripted as well - so that Cullen! I adore him immensely and I know many others do as well. I just wish he had more of a part, some of the time. And well I was very misty-eyed during the whole cage thing. Sadly that just made me weep like a little baby. BUT this is going to be all from Solona's POV. If I feel like I might do a sequel based on Cullen's POV. Idk, but this should be exciting, no! Anyways, enjoy and I'm very excited to get this going.

Oh and I do not own any of these characters they belong to Bioware since they are amazingly awesome. YEP!


	2. Oh it 'twas harrowing

"I don't want to practice," I tried to tell Jowan more than once that my butt still hadn't recovered from the last 'practice' we went through. He was disappointed. His lip stuck out, pouting and I sigh. I weighed my options: turning him down now would cause Jowan to avoid me for a week and the other would save me from being crushed by a rock fist. It seemed that the first had won this time. "I'm sorry Jowan, but I don't think I will live long enough to become Senior Enchanter if we practice today." His pout turned into a look of utter disappointment. I hated turning him down but it was by Wynne's own orders that I do not over do myself. He was even there but I guess when was the last time I ever paid any attention to the rules? "Can't we just go to the library and study like normal apprentices?" I poked his side but he didn't seem to budge. "It's fine, Solona." I knew that was an utter lie. "I'll go practice in the atrium." I close my eyes, his voice was dark. I hated him sometimes. "Okay," was all I could muster up. He walked away from me. My arms wrapped themselves around my chest, I hugged myself as I wished he would at least say 'hi' to me tomorrow.

I shrug off the guilt and wander into the library. Everything was quiet. Today was a nice bright sunshine filled day and I for one, hate going outside. Temptation of being outside, under the sunlight and to breath fresh air - ugh the thought of it just kills me. But of course I am not exactly alone. I had the quiet sentinel forms of the Templars at each doorway. Paired up and watching me with full intent. I start to hum. The tune carrying my guilt and washing it away as I move through the room. My fingers playing with the tips of my hair absent minded. Since the last 'practice' with Jowan I lost the pins to pull up my hair. Wynne stated she would find me some more but I doubted it wouldn't be for awhile. So my dark hair hung down to my hips. Draping over my shoulders, the bangs hanging before my steel colored eyes.

Jowan always called me beautiful but I never believed him. I knew that I was average for a Human female but when I looked to the elves that wandered around, they were all delicate. If not completely perfect. Whenever I was pitted up against I was afraid I would break them. That fear has cost me many days and nights spent in the infirmary. I stop in my tracks, my hair swinging around me as I look to the door way. The Golden Eyed Templar… Cullen was standing there. The other one had his helm on but I smile a little seeing him. I want to wave but I know better. The rules, Solona. I tell myself. Instead I give them both a nod and disappear around the corner to one of the far shelves. Everyone else had the intention of helping people. Healing spells, I laughed when they asked me to learn the basics of them. Clearly there was no use to them. Wynne bashed my skull in for saying those words.

So I find myself teetering on the ladder reaching for the Advanced Shield Elemental spell book. I reach and reach. My fingers not quite long enough so I come up with a plan. I kick off my shoes. They fall delicately to the floor. What I didn't realize was they hit someone. I look down to the figure standing there. Cullen… I can feel the heat rise from my neck up. "Err…" The sound left my lips but he bent down and picked up my shoes. He set them down on the table. I look to the door, his friend had left and the door wasn't guarded. Cullen's gaze followed my own, a smile was there. "I can see the door from here." He says to me. Apart of me wonders, questions why he is there. But I don't say anything, I only nod. He moves away from the ladder. Causing me to be grateful that he wasn't standing directly under it. Just the thought caused me to turn a deeper shade of red.

I shake it off. Realizing I still didn't have a book so I go back to my original plan. I lift one foot, the other gripping the ladder with such intensity that my toes start to cramp. My fingertips touch the book's bridge. But the price I paid, was disastrous. I grip the book, my fingers wrapping around it as I pulled it out slowly. With only one hand holding onto the ladder, I realize I wasn't as prepared for this plan. My hand slips. My foot gripping onto the ladder is the only thing holding me into place. I hear the movement under me and before I know it, I'm falling. The air rushes past me. The book is cradled against my chest as my eyes close. Thinking up a spell at these times, wasn't as easy as some would have thought.

I feel myself collide with a body. I don't want to open my eyes because I know it's Cullen. He groans under my weight as we both land on the ground. I am on top of him this time. I sit up on his lap and realize just how weird this was. My mind registers it in record time, I squirm and roll off of him. He wasn't moving. His eyes were closed, almost squeezed tightly. I don't think for that second and throw the book I was cradling to the floor.

"Cullen?" His name leaves my lips as I bend over him. His eyes were completely shut. I touch his lips, his forehead, his nose. I bend my head down to try and hear if his heart is beating in his chest. Nothing, thanks to all that armor. I sit up straighter. "Oh Maker, I killed you." I don't know what to do. How would I explain it to Irving? Better yet to Greagoir… ugh the thoughts start to run through my mind. "Where is Anders when you need him?" I realize this aloud. No one has spoken that name in months since he escaped the Tower and well his name was slightly Taboo.

"Anders?" Cullen speaks his name and I go into a state of shock. I let out a breath and Cullen smiles a little hearing it. "Oh Maker, you're okay." He moves to sit up, I reach under him. My hands touching his cold armor to help with the process. "How do you know Anders?" I can feel myself flush. "Well, we… err… well it is sort of difficult to describe." His beautiful brows knit together, confused… of course.

For as long as I could remember the Templars allowed Mages to be together. To find solace amongst one another within the tower. If a child was made between the two, they were taken to the Chantry. It was something that I found distasteful but I could really see where they were coming from. "Explain." He doesn't question it, he wants to know the truth. I feel the blood drain from my face and I stand up. "He and I were together until his Harrowing. We were close friends," I tried to make it seem as innocent as possible but I was failing. "How close?" He asks this, but why should he care? The thought crosses my mind. "Close enough for you not to question it." I become frustrated with this. "Why do you want to know?" My hand goes to my hip. He runs his fingers through his hair. "He is a wanted Mage." I guess that was good enough excuse as any. "We were very close a few months ago until his Harrowing. I didn't do anything with him but I think it was mainly because of me that he left. And well," I wave my hand in the air. "This is a gilded cage. No one likes being locked up."

It takes him a second to process what I had just said. "Does that satisfy you?" I ask, regretting the tone in my voice when I ask. He looks to me, his eyes seem to go right through me. I suddenly feel very naked before this Templar. I don't understand. Cullen was confusing, no he made me at a loss for words. "I should go." I suddenly stammer out. I can feel my body temperature rise. I panic and run. I run through the doors that were unguarded and fly through the halls. I run into other Mages not caring for them. I fly down the stairs, my feet hit the final steps as I land at the bottom. I feel my knees wanting to buckle but I will them not too. I can feel the anguish rush through me. He made me feel like I ruined the whole world for just being with Anders. I did nothing wrong, why should I feel this way?

I run and run until I find the dorms. They were completely empty, for everyone was outside practicing in the brilliant sunshine. I want to crawl under one of the beds and lay there but no. I find my way to the bathing area. My hands find the cold marble walls. The cold seeping through my body as I fall to the ground.

When he left, I blamed myself. I blamed everything that happened on myself. For not being the one thing Anders wanted. I wasn't perfect, I wasn't pretty but I wasn't going to give up my life for just anyone. I feel my knees inching closer up against my chest. My body hunches over. I hear the doors to the dorm opening. My hands covering my face. The tears of anguish, fall from my eyes. I can hear the steps of someone coming closer, they approach and I wipe them away as soon as I can.

I sit up, my hands running themselves through my hair as I try to find the balance to stand up. But my knees don't want to obey my brain. They buckle, I expect to fall but a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "I'm sorry," I hear the words leave his lips. I didn't want to believe it. I want to turn around but no. I hunch over, my hair covering my face as I cried out from the anguish of being a stupid girl.

It seems he doesn't know what to do at first for he holds me like that. I want to tell him to go away but the words don't want to come out. I was embarrassed to say the least. Instead he touches my hair, he touches my shoulders and with one hand he spins me around to face him. Templars had the most amazing way of knowing what to do when they were faced with a challenge. "Go…" the word leaves my lips but he doesn't move. He studies my face. Reading the expressions there and knew that I didn't want to be alone. "No." Was all he said when he brought me in closer. His arms wrapping me as we both fell to the floor. He held me for what felt like hours. Only a few minutes passed.

I calmed myself, my breathing becoming more even and I smile amongst the veil of hair before my eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude." I apologize. He doesn't say anything at first but nods. "It's alright." We both stand up. His hands letting go of me reluctantly. I look at him, he was so much more taller than me. I never really noticed this before. I want to thank him but nothing comes out so I do the next best thing. I stand up on my toes and kiss his cheek softly. He seems to be surprised by the gesture but I only smile.

We became closer over the next few days. Jowan is no where to be found, I don't mind so much. My fear of being alone doesn't seem to matter when Cullen is there. He is the silent figure at the doors. Some of the Mages found it distasteful whenever he lights up when I walk into the room he is in. But I don't mind. I spend my long nights studying quietly in the Library. He is the silent sentinel in the corner, watching me intently. When we are alone, he sits next to me. Studying me while I read. I don't mind when he starts to ask me questions. I answer them truthfully and it seems to satisfy him. Over those days, I found I liked being around him. Just to know he is there... I felt safe, much to my own surprise.

My hair is now in it's natural state, the bun constricting my head as I stood before Irving. "You are to go through with your Harrowing two days from now." I gap, I don't realize it but it was Greagoir who sighs behind Irving. "I… um… ser, am I ready?" Irving smiles, his old face crinkles up and I want to jump across the table. Grip the old Mage and hug him. Probably not the best idea to do it before Greagoir. "Solona you are more than ready." I look between the two silent men. I want to kiss them both but once again… probably not the best idea.

"Go get some rest," Irving tells me. I stare blankly at him but nod, it's the only thing I can bring myself to do. The butterflies in my stomach are rising. I think I might vomit but I don't. I walk down the halls, my hands gliding across the cold marble as I hum. Completely unaware of the silent figure walking beside of me. I stop, feeling a hand grip the upper part of my arm. I look down, I recognize those fingers. "Is it true?" I stare at Jowan. He has been there longer than me and he wasn't happy with the situation. "What's true?" I ask, knowing full well what he was asking of me. "That you'll be taking your Harrowing two days from now." I stare at him, wondering how he knew about this. He seems to understand and lets go of my arm. "I was listening at the door." I sigh, should have known. "Yes, it's true." The emotions fly across his features; anger, disappointment, fear and finally he smiles a little. "That's good to hear." I want to tell him that he'll be asked to do it soon but the words don't come out. "By the way," my eyes narrow arms crossing themselves before my chest. "What the hell happened to you?" His gaze turns away, I want to sigh and apologize but he turns back. "I met someone…" my brow raises in question. "Who?" He wrings his hands together a horrid sign he was nervous. "I can't tell you yet." Ugh, secrets. I want to strangle him but I will myself to calm down a little. "Okay."

If someone would have told me that the days would have gone by as quickly as they did, I wouldn't have believed them. But two passed. I am shaken awake by the Golden eyed Templar standing over me in the dorms. I blink, realizing that tonight was my Harrowing. He seems to recognize my fear but knows that it will subside once I'm up. "I was asked to come get you." I rub my eyes, letting the sleep fall from them. "Are you ready?" I shake my head, of course I wasn't ready. "Come on." His steel fingers dig into my flesh as he moves me to my feet.

We walk quietly down the hall. My hands behind my back, my fingers twitching and pulling at themselves. I haven't eaten in days. I vomited most of the time because of nerves but I sigh. Cullen seems to hear this, a cough arises from him. "Nervous?" He asks, I want to run away but I know I wouldn't make it far. He would catch up with me and I would be locked away. "Slightly," I answer as we take the final steps. Just before the door he grips my arm. "I have to tell you something…" he looks into my eyes. I feel myself drowning into those golden pools. "Greagoir wants me to be the one to end your life if you… fail." I feel my brow raise in question and he shakes his head. "So I'm sorry if it comes down to that end." I stare at him, wondering if he was actually apologetic but he seems to be. "If I had a choice out any Templar in this tower to cut me down… I think I would rather have you do it." I had no idea those words came out of my mouth but he seems to give me that smile. That small secretive one that reaches his eyes when he opens the doors.

Templars were everywhere. It hits me like a million bricks I realize just how dangerous this was. "My darling girl," I hear Irving's voice cut through the through the thought process I was having. I turn my gaze, I feel Cullen drift from my side. He takes his place by Greagoir. I silently want to thank him but Irving extends his hand to me. It takes me a second to realize he wishes for me to take it and I do. My palms are sweating… how embarrassing. But Irving seems to notice, he gives me a smile. I want to return it but he shakes his head. "Darling girl," Irving moves my arm closer to him. Pulling me away from the prying eyes of the Templars around us. "You were chosen for Harrowing because you are strong." I want to ask him why there are so many Templars around until Greagoir steps aside. I see the pile of Lyrim sitting upon the pedestal in the middle of the open room. "Lyrim?" I was lost, confused and Irving lets go of my hand. "You are to enter the Fade. There you will rely upon your will as your only weapon. You will have to defeat a demon." It takes me a few seconds to realize what was going on. It hits me, it explains everything. Why there were so many Templars. Why Cullen apologized just before and why there was a pile of Lyrim sitting silently before me. "Irving?" I want to turn away, to walk out of the room and not to look back. Perhaps fly out of one the windows. Or maybe just to stand there, looking like an idiot. Turns out the last part, was what I was doing.

"Darling girl, are you ready?" I look to Irving and snort. "No but I don't have much choice." He seems to smile a little, realizing that apart of my hesitation was right. "Good, now step forward." My feet don't want to move but I will myself to take those brief steps forward. I stare down into the Lyrim. The haze of light seems to grasp me as my gaze leaves the Lyrim I feel the silent eyes of Cullen upon me. I let out a sigh and look to him. He was watching, waiting a flash of worry and fear cross his features. I want to nod but I look down to the Lyrim. The smell was so strong. I feel like vomiting up everything right there but I don't. My hand inches it way into the bowl. The cold shivers hit me like a punch to the stomach. I look down to my hand as it is encased with Lyrim. I smile a little, thinking that it wasn't so bad. Until I look up. A bright flash of light encases me. My body is flung to the floor, my eyes close and I feel myself drift away into the Fade.

I awake, my eyes blinking up to the hazing sky above me. "Ouch…" I sit up. My hands gripping my lower back in the process. "I thought you didn't feel pain in here." I groan aloud but I hear a squeak at my side. I look over, a mouse? My eyes narrow, always being taught to never believe what you see in the fade. Rely upon your wits, I try to tell myself. "So another one thrown in for the bait, it would seem." It is… talking? I move to my feet and waver where I was standing. "Welcome to the Fade," it says again and this time it shifts. Moving from mouse to human in a matter of seconds. "You can call me… mouse." I stare at him. He seems so utterly familiar but I can place my finger upon it. "I am Solona," I tell him. He smiles, weakly. I realize he was wearing the robes of an apprentice.

It takes him a few minutes to explain everything to me and I seem to understand, much to his surprise. I want to get this over with but he shakes his head. That isn't what my goal is. I decide to wander. He asks to come along, I want to ask why but I realize the company would be better than none. He goes back into his mouse form. I pick him up, lifting him to my shoulder as we walk quietly through the fade. I feel as if I'm going in circles but I know I'm not. We encountered Sloth and Valor in the same instance. Mouse is no longer, Mouse. He is a bear and well Sloth didn't quite like the fact I beat him at his own game. I feel myself getting smug but I don't care. I have a new staff, my hands grip the wooden handle as if I was doing it in the real world. But sadly I know it's not true. We wander around until we reach the place in the beginning. Fire shooting up to the hazing sky and we fight. I hold him off, my spells firing left and right until Mouse is standing over the Rage Demon. He was growling as the Demon disappears into the void. I let out a breath, completely and utter complacent that I finally did it. But I'm not waking up, I close my eyes tightly. Thinking over and over again that there is no place like home but when they open again I see the smirking smile of Mouse standing in front of me. "What?" I question him and he shakes his head. "To imagine, a woman. Beating the Rage demon and actually surviving this long." My eyes narrow a little. He shakes his head and then it hits me why I haven't left yet. "You're my test." He turns his gaze to me. Completely aware of what I just said and he smiles again, this time it is getting wider. "Stupid human, your time will come and I will be there when it does." I reach for my staff, holding it before me as he turns into his true form. Suddenly everything is gone in a flash of light.

"Solona?" I hear a voice calling to me. I reach up, my knuckles hitting the bunk bed above me. My eyes shoot open, I shake away the pain. "Ow…" I sit up, Jowan is sitting at my side. His eyes distraught with worry. "I'm fine," I say to him, trying to reassure him. Mainly trying to reassure myself. "How did I get here?" I look down, I was in my bed again and Jowan hesitates before answering my question. "Some Templar brought you here. The one who took you to the Kitchen that one day." Cullen… ugh I should have known he would have done this. "How was it?" He asks helping me to my feet. My hand goes to my head, as my feet waver under me. I feel like I'm spinning. His hands grip my shoulders, steadying me in the process. "It was… Harrowing." I say, but he doesn't like my answer and presses it. "I can't tell you Jowan." He gives me that look 'when did you ever listen to the rules?' I feel myself growing angry with him for that look. "I won't tell you, Jowan. Let me go, I need something to eat." He hesitates and drops his hands from my shoulders. "Before you go Irving wants to see you." I sigh and rub away the sleep from my eyes. "Okay…" I manage to get out before I see him leave me behind.

* * *

**A/N:** I figured I would do a little shout out to those who left reviews for me! So to **sandradee27**: Thank you! And well, Cullen has always been one of those characters I figured needed some credit, right? So I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! And to **Nithu**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Much love there!

A little sidenote as well; is that I am actually basing this story off of a song. There is a link to the music video on youtube in my profile, if you would like to hear it - of course!

So to start off and to say this part as well, thank you to those who can't wait for the next part. I didn't realize how much love Cullen has in this world until now. And well, he deserves every little bit of it. I will say though that some of the time while I was writing this, I figured later on Cullen would express his feelings for her. Sort of confess that he has always liked her since he's been there and knowing Solona she will probably freak. Either a bad way or a good way. Some how I just had that wonderful image in my head of her chasing him around the campfire screaming at him the entire time. So okay, I am currently working on the next chapter as I finish posting this! It should be later tonight, so don't worry! Much love to all of you and I am totally astonished that so many people enjoy what I have written here! Much love to you all!

ANNNNDDDDDD I DO NOT OWN BIOWARE.... though I wish I did. Imagine all of the money? Oh my greedy self. ;)


	3. Dirty Darkspawn

Everything came to a screeching stop just before me. I'm standing beside Jowan, a group of Templars standing before us is terrifying. I had no idea. I didn't understand, I know I did something wrong but suddenly there is blood. I am being grabbed. His arms are around me and he throws me under him. I squeeze my eyes shut but it is the crying. The sob of choked tears from Lily that I realized everyone was right… Jowan was a Blood Mage. "Solona?" I hear my name being spoken by the figure above me. I know that voice. "Cullen?" I open my eyes. He is squeezing back the pain, though it is fighting it's way through. I want to touch him but I suddenly feel very dirty. "Ser Cullen, get off of the Mage now." I hear Greagoir's voice above it all. I don't want him to go, I want to lay there. I want to forget everything and suddenly I feel him move. I grasp up in the air for him but he ignores it. Irving is at my side. His hands are on me. "She is clean, Greagoir." Clean? Oh Maker what have I done.

It started with Jowan begging me to help him escape with Lily. I know I shouldn't but he is my friend. The life blood in my veins and I see the pain cross Lily's eyes as she covers her face in shame. I guess she didn't know. "Sodding Jowan," I curse under my breath. Irving hears this and he smiles. "At least you're in one piece, my dear." I am helped to my feet but I still feel disgraceful. I helped Jowan escape and now we have no way of tracking him. Apart of me wants nothing more than to scream, pull my hair and punch Jowan if I ever see him again.

I regret helping him and Irving can see this just as easily. "Lily and Amell, you are to be sent away for helping a Blood Mage escape." I want to cry but I bite my bottom lip. Knowing that if I show any sort of weakness… oh Maker what have I done. I hear the deep voice coming towards us. "If I may Greagoir." I don't look up because I know who it is. It is the Grey Warden. "I would like to take this Mage and turn her into a Grey Warden." At first I sigh, wondering if it was a joke but I look up and Irving is contemplating it. "No," Greagoir bursts out. "No she is not going with you. She helped a Maleficar escape and she is to be punished." Irving is humming in thought before he turns to Greagoir. "Then have her go with a personal guard." I look to Irving in utter surprise. "Send her with a Templar of her choice to become a Grey Warden with her." I'm torn in two. I want to accept my punishment but I don't want to be guarded for the rest of my life. Greagoir is contemplating this, he is thinking on it and I realize that this just sodding sucks. "Fine," He looks to me furious of course. "Is that alright with you, Duncan?"

The other man seems to ponder it. "We already have one ex-Templar in our midst but two is always better than one." What? I'm completely lost. I want to ask a million questions and suddenly all eyes are on me. "I… uh…" Irving places an understanding hand on my shoulder. "Who do you wish to take with you, my dear?" I panic. I can't help it but to panic. Until I meet the eyes of Cullen. He knows my choice and he knows that I wouldn't have anyone else. "Uh… Cullen?" The last part I drift my question to him. He steps forward and nods. "I will go with her Knight-Commander." Greagoir gives a grunt of frustration and I feel myself getting weak in the knees. Suddenly everything is going dark.

"Will she be alright?" The question is asked above my head. The one who is holding me isn't Cullen but Duncan. "She will be fine." What was going on? Was all of that just a horrid nightmare? "Cul-Cullen?" My voice squeaks as my eyes open. He isn't wearing any of his armor but just simple clothing. It was the first time I've ever seen him like that. "Solona, I'm here." I panic, my breath catches and I feel myself being set down. My feet don't want to catch but I don't care. "That was just… did all of that just happen?" He is concerned. "No," he says to me flatly. "It was real and we are on our way to Ostagar." Andraste's tits.

I snort as I feel my arms cross before me. "No way," I hear myself speak the words but suddenly everything just registers. "You are to become a Grey Warden just like I am." My look of utter surprise causes Duncan to sigh as he continues walking. "It'll take us two days to get there." He shouts to us over his shoulder. I panic and I look down. My hair is no longer up. My robes are gone and I was wearing simple trousers, simple tunic shirt and well boots. "Who uh… who changed me?" Cullen's eyes drift to the figure walking ahead of us. "Duncan said it was better for us to look like simple travelers. Not a Mage and a Templar." He didn't answer my question. "Okay, okay I did it. Duncan didn't leave me much choice in the matter." I snort and walk past him. My head is still spinning but I ignore the pain.

For the days that came and went, I asked Duncan question after question. He answered each with a question of his own. By the time we reached Ostagar I was already frustrated. I ended up falling asleep during the nightly trips down the Bannorn. Cullen's arms are tucked under my legs as I snore against his back. I know I should have cared but Duncan's urgency to get to Ostagar was more important. I feel myself being set on the ground and my eyes open. "You're drooling." I stand up a little straighter when I hear a soft chuckle behind me. Quickly with the sleeve of my shirt I wipe away the drool and I hear the voice cut through. "Duncan, it's good to see you've made it." I turn around. There he was the King of Ferelden and I panic.

"And these must be the promising new recruits from the Circle? A Templar and a Mage. Very unlikely duo, if I must say so." Glaring at the King of Ferelden probably wasn't the best idea because Cullen grabs my arm. Squeezing gently I relax a bit. "It is an honor, your majesty." Cailan smiles in response to my obviousness. "So tell me Duncan, what possessed you to recruit these two?" Duncan sighs, I was starting to get used to him sighing all of the time. "This Mage was accused wrongly and well, Knight-Commander Greagoir wished for me to bring along a Templar." Cailan seemed to contemplate it. "Well, it is good to have the both of you. Your talents will prove useful in this time of war."

I grimace when Cullen's hand squeezes a little tighter and I smile the best I can before he turns his back on us. I glare at Cullen but he doesn't seem to care. "Be nice," he muttered under his breath and I groan as he lets go of me. "Duncan, is it alright if we meet you in camp?" I hear Cullen speaking. He was so calm… at peace even and I am at an utter loss for words. "Yes, of course. I must ask you though. Please seek out another Grey Warden, his name is Alistair. When you do, come find me." He disappears and I shake my head. "I hate this." I hear him laugh but it just seems to make me feel worse. "I should have been punished for what I did." He is listening but I know he doesn't want to say anything as he leads the way across the crumbling bridge.

"Or is this a punishment?" I wonder aloud as we walked and I took in the sights. He stops before me and I don't see, of course I run smack into him. "Wynne?" He stammers aloud. The older mage left with a small group of others just weeks ago and I curse as I fall over. "My goodness, Ser Cullen?"

Ugh, that's just great. This day has just been getting better by the second. He hears me groan from behind him and he turns around. He picks me up with utter ease and I brush away the dirt from my back the best I can. "What are you two doing here? You're not… you both are not the ones they picked from the Tower to be the new recruits are you?" It was the look Cullen gave her that she seemed to understand the situation. "My goodness, Solona what did you do?" My eyes light up and I take a few steps in. I feel a pair of strong hands on my waist. "I did nothing. It was all Jowan, he… betrayed me and I'm going to skin him alive when I see him next." She relaxes a bit, but I want to scream. "I'm sorry, my dear. Perhaps later you can explain everything to me." I see her leave us but I stare into the empty void before me. "I hate this place," I groan and feel Cullen's hands leave me. "Come on, let's go find this Alistair."

It was easy of course, the yelling from the fellow Mage could have been heard over the entire camp but Cullen doesn't seem to mind. "I will not be harassed this way." The other man glowered and I feel myself being pulled behind Cullen in the process. Can't be too careful, it seems because I can feel the veil being taken in and well I'm not surprised that Cullen does as well. His eyes narrow and I feel my heart beat against my ribcage. Oh Maker what is going on? We stop before the two, the other seems to ignore the angry looks the Mage was giving him. "Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." I want to laugh but Cullen's possessive hands are on me. "Cullen…" I say his name aloud and it brings both men's attention to us. "Fine, I'll speak with her. Get out of my way fools." He pushes us aside and I let out a sigh of relief when the veil disappears around us. Cullen doesn't let go.

"You know one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." But when he turns to the two of us something registers across his eyes. God he looks just like the King. I realize this but I don't say anything. "You look oddly familiar… have we met?" Cullen lets go of me and pulls me out from behind him. "Alistair, it's been awhile." I look between the two men. Utterly lost. "You know him?" I ask aloud and Cullen lets out a breath. "You could say that." I shake my head a little confused. "Maker's breath, Cullen?" He looks to me, taking me in it would seem. "We grew up in the Chantry together." Alistair clarifies. "I'm surprised you're here but then again I'm not." What? I don't get this. Men have their own way of communicating don't they. "Look whose talking." Cullen smirks and I find myself wanting to bash them both for leaving me out of the loop. "Oh well, it's good to see you again Cullen." Alistair pats his shoulder and I groan aloud when both men turn their attention on me. "And this must be Amell, right? You don't quite look like how Duncan described you in his letter." My brow raised and Cullen sighs. "Solona, don't."

I look to him and he seems slightly aware of my anger wanting to be thrown at someone or just something. "Yes well you don't look much like a Templar." I mutter and they both laugh. "She's more bite than bark, trust me." Cullen laughs a little as I punch him in the arm. The both continue to laugh and well, I have nothing else. I give in and let them continue their talk until we reach the Kennels. I hear a growl at my side and suddenly a man is thrown from the kennel next to us. I look down to him, staring at him and he groans. "Kennel-Master, what's wrong?" I hear the concern from Alistair as he helps the man to his feet. "I can't muzzle that one…" Brushing himself off I move to the fence without any of the men looking. Standing on my tippy toes I look over the side.

The hound was in pain, in such large amounts of pain that even I feel pity for him. He looks up, his eyes connecting with mine and he whimpers. I feel myself moving to the gate. I start to unlock it and the voices behind me go quiet. I enter the kennel without hesitating I sit down before the hound. "Are you alright?" My hand outstretches. I feel him sniffing it and with a little lick I take that as a good sign. I move closer, my knees inching themselves closer to the beast. "I'm sorry boy." I feel my voice catch as I wrap my arms around the beast. I close my eyes as I feel the veil enter the small kennel. It is Cullen who moves but it is Alistair who stops him. "She could…" Alistair shakes his head. "Let her." Was all he said when I let my healing spell overcome the hound. The poor beast sighs against me. I smile a little when he curls up closer to me. I kiss his head and pull back. "May I have the muzzle now?" There was some hesitating steps and Alistair moves into the small confined space with me. He touches my shoulder and I look up. He gives me a smile, just a small one as he hands me the muzzle. I take it into my hands as I touch the beast's head. He sees the muzzle but doesn't do anything. I don't mind, I let him lick my hand as I place the muzzle upon him.

I move to stand up but he whimpers. "Don't worry, I'll be back." I kiss his head again and let Alistair move me out of the kennel. His hand at the small of my back I can see the concern upon Cullen's features. "You should have been more careful." He closes the distance between us and I feel his hands upon my shoulders. With one hand he cups my cheek and apart of me dies on the spot. It is the throat clearing from Alistair that brings our attention back to the world. "I… I'm sorry Cullen I should have been more careful but I guess, I guess I didn't think." The Kennel Master is staring dumbfounded in my direction. Cullen's hands drop and he nods, seeing that I wasn't hurt. "If I could ask you for a favor?" He moves on to explain to us about the hound and what he would need to cure him. I hesitate but it is Alistair's voice who cuts through everything. "We will find it, don't worry."

Within a few hours we are in the middle of a fight. Cullen's great sword swung, colliding with a small group of Genlocks. I feel the veil entering the living realm. I speak the words quietly to myself but it is the figure before me who is protecting me while I cast. Alistair keeps his shield up. He blocks the arrows flying towards us with such ease. "Hurry… up…" He grunts and I conjure a lightening bolt. The spell forms in the palms of my hands as I shoot it towards the set of Genlocks before us. I feel them taken aback and the rest of the Darkspawn are easily killed in a matter of seconds.

I feel my knees give way under me. I fall to the dirty ground and it is Alistair who kneeling beside me. "Are you…?" I look up to him and smile a little. "I'm fine, just a little tired." I have practiced so many times in my life but being in a real battle. I wasn't prepared for the exertion. Alistair moves away when a pair of strong hands grip under my arms. "Let's get you to your feet." I am pulled up. Cullen is just as tired as I was but I find myself pleased with that. Blood smeared across his beautiful face and I feel myself finding that oddly arousing… I shake the thought from my mind.

"Okay that's the last of the blood. Let's move on to the archive." I hear the commanding tone of Alistair at our side. I let out a breath and glad to at least not be slapped around anymore. Cullen is at my side as we wander into the Wilds. My eyes close when I take a breath of the fresh air and I feel his eyes upon me. "What?" I ask as I look over to him. "You've never been outside the tower before, have you?" I shake my head and he smiles. "There is more to this world then just Darkspawn. I'm sure you'll see everything one day." I huff at his words but I know he was right. Being a Grey Warden we had a freedom we didn't normally get. I'm slightly grateful, I suppose.

After a few more encounters with wolves and Darkspawn, I'm slightly grateful when we hit the Tower. Or what as left of the Tower. I stand just inside of it. My hands on my hips as I look everything over. Blood smeared across all of us and well, I'm slightly grateful to have a group of able bodied men to help. Though I feel a ping of guilt when I look to each one of them. They all left something behind in order to do this and I wondered what that was. "So where are these scrolls?" I hear Alistair call behind us as he puts his sword away. He stops at my side and I shake my head. "Cullen, take Jory and Daveth up there and start searching." He orders and I see the hesitation in Cullen for leaving me alone with Alistair. "I'll be fine," I assure him.

It didn't take us long to find the broken chest and I look inside. My hands touching the sides of it slowly when I jump. A figure is standing before me and well, she has a brow quirked. "What is this?" I feel myself grow angry with the look she was giving me. "What is what?" I ask her in return. I stand up, brushing away the dirt from my clothes. "Are you an Intruder or a Scavenger?" She asks as she walks toward me slowly. "Neither." I feel my fists clench at my sides. "Hmm…" Her golden eyes look me over before walking around me. "So tell me, why are you here?" I feel the form of Alistair behind me in seconds when this woman moves away from us. "Be careful she looks chasind." Suddenly she laughs. "Do you fear Barbarians swooping down upon you?" Her arms go into the air and well, I feel myself smile at her obviousness. "Yes… swooping is bad."

"If you didn't take them, then who?" I feel Cullen approach. He takes his place beside me and the woman looks to him. "First I want to know you're name," she is directing the question towards me. "I am Solona Amell, and you are?" She rocks on her heels before creeping a little closer. "You may call me Morrigan." Daveth's frantic whimpering cuts through the air. "She's a witch, she is." I feel my eyes narrow a little at his comment. "Be quiet Daveth," Cullen's voice cuts through. "To answer your question, 'twas my mother." Did she really just say that? "Can you take us to her?" He asks. I know he is biting back his Templar training to take this woman in. She was an Apostate. It was obvious because the three of us can feel the pressure upon our chests. The veil was strong around her. She laughs though, "I like you." I look to Cullen and he flushes from the way she just said that.

"Be careful. First it's 'I like you.' and then it's 'Zap!' frog time." Alistair's voice comes from the other side of me. I roll my eyes, I was really going to find it hard being a Grey Warden if I had to deal with men like this for the rest of the time. She nods simply and leads the way through the wilds.

Meeting her mother was something I did not expect but I didn't mind. She was a kind older woman who gladly gave us the scrolls. As we are being led back to camp, I tuck the scrolls into my shirt and it is Morrigan's look that brings about my attention. "Templars?" She asks and I sigh, nodding my head. "Mmm…" Was all she says to me.

We reach the gates and she says her good byes before leaving us to our own fate. I panic, "The flower!" Suddenly I start running through the wilds. I ignore the fact that I shouldn't have done this but I know I'm being followed. Cullen is running up close behind me but he isn't alone. I had the feeling that Alistair is on the other side of him. They were looking for me as I rush through the bushes. Suddenly my foot catches upon a tree root. I trip, my arms flailing in the air as I roll down the side of the hill. I land on my back, my eyes squeezed shut. "I found her, Alistair!" I hear the cry from the top of the hill. I feel the ground shake as Cullen falls beside me. "Are you alright?" His gentle hands upon my face. A finger brushes away the strands of hair in my eyes. "Solona?" He calls for my name and I groan, sitting up in the process. "Ow…" I rub my head. "Maker's breath, you should have been more careful." I give him an apologetic smile but it is the panting breath of Alistair finding us. "Is she alright?" I roll my eyes, some how I feel the need to tell these two that I can take care of myself. "Solona, you should have just paid attention." Cullen reaches behind him for his back. He pulls out a small white flower with a red center. "I saw the flower and picked it on our way back." Oh Maker, I'm an idiot.

We managed to reach the camp before nightfall and the look of disappointment on Jory's face. Ugh I wanted to wipe his face in the dirt but I don't. I keep my eyes glued on Duncan as he explains everything that was about to happen. Cullen doesn't hesitate, he agrees that we should get this over with but I don't. I really don't want to drink blood but I didn't have much choice in the matter.

We walk side by side to the area of the ceremony. My palms are sweaty, I'm caked in dirt and blood. I just want a bath. "Are you alright?" He asks and I shake my head. "No, are you?" He smiles a little. "No, but we don't have much choice in the matter." Why? Why can't we just run? I want to shake him and make him answer my question. But he seems to understand. "If we run, we will be tracked just as easily." Oh, I completely spaced my phylactery.

The ceremony wasn't the greatest thing. They really weren't prepared for it and I seemingly hate this idea. Drinking blood, I huff to myself. When Daveth takes the drink, I suddenly realized he was choking. I start to move out to grab for him but it Cullen who holds me back, shaking his head. Jory fights Duncan. The man was afraid, I could understand completely but when it comes down to both Cullen and I… panic starts to run through me. "No," I start to say but Duncan turns to Cullen. "Cullen," my Golden Eyed Templar takes the cup with both hands. He shrugs and takes a drink. At first he doesn't move, he doesn't choke but he leans over and his eyes go white. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Cullen." He stands up straight and falls over backwards. "Cullen?" I feel a pair of arms go around me. Alistair was holding me back. "He is fine, he still lives." I wanted to cry to shake him awake but Duncan turns to me. "Take it," he tells me but I stare at the cup in his hands. There was a chance I would die. But I know that if Cullen can do this, so can I. I reach out hesitantly. My hands grip the cool glass and I bring it to my lips. I feel the rush of liquid go down my throat.

I cough but Alistair is still holding on to me. I want him to let go but I feel the rush. The sudden pain hits me and everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N:** All of you have been so kind! I really enjoy writing this story but once again a few shout outs to those who left me reviews! **Mapachita:** Their relationship is just amusing. I'm kind of treading the waters with Alistair. Seeing how it would between him and Cullen, when it comes to Amell. But I'm glad you enjoy everything so far! Much love! ;) **Xmaster:** I love the man. You can do so many things with him, personality wise. Which makes him so easy to understand some of the time! I'm glad you enjoy it! Much love there tooo! :) **Sandradee27:** Thank you for the encouragement! I really appreciate it! :)

On a side-note! I know I skipped around with some of the events that took place so I apologize. And not to mention that I figured it'd be amusing if Alistair and Cullen grew up together. I will however mention Cullen's Lyrim addiction in the next chapter. I'm doing my best with popping one out at least every day. I'm glad you all enjoy it! And I enjoy writing it! Much much much much love! ;)

Obligatory mention: DRAGON AGE: ORIGINS belongs to Bioware. They are amazingly wonderful and etc. etc. ;)


	4. Swooping is Bad

"Why does there always have to be stairs?" I hear the shout of Alistair hot on my heels. I know he's just as pissed off as the rest of us. To know that Duncan, the King even were down there fighting. We're stuck having to light a sodding beacon. It is the cool head of Cullen that leads the way up the stairs. I am getting tired, my legs are burning and I am caked in Darkspawn blood. "Stop complaining, Alistair." I want to look over my shoulder but I know he's grinning like a fool. He wanted some action and well, we're getting it.

We hit the top of the Tower. There is only a single door standing between the three of us. Cullen hesitates, he looks between the two of us and I nod. I wasn't ready for what might have been on the other side. He is hesitating, we know what comes with hesitating but with one single nod from Alistair he takes it as an okay to open the door. He takes a few steps down from the door and lifts his leg. With a full force kick the door swings open and we move. A spell is working itself into my mind but it is the lovely surprise of being sprayed by Ogre spit that catches us in our mid run. I shake it off, feeling disgusted. The smell was worse even and I watch as Cullen reaches over his shoulder. He crouches down and Alistair moves to the other side of me. He too is preparing for an attack. Somehow three against one very large Darkspawn doesn't seem fair. Well fair on our part.

I duck when he reaches to grab for me. I feel a hand turning me away as I weave the spell through my finger tips. The Chain Lightning forming itself within my palms as I stand up. I don't want to unleash it but I realize those men were once Templars. They can take the hit. I smirk, my lips curve into a small smile and I turn. I unleash the chain straight for the beast. He flinches as it spreads through his body. "Now!" I shout for them and they attack with full force. The Ogre hesitates in his stepping and wavers. The shock of surprise on both men's faces that the beast was tipping over was priceless. Until Cullen pushed Alistair out of the way. They skid across the cool stone and smack against the barrels surrounding us. I hear a chuckle coming from the both of them. "We work well together." Alistair moves to his feet, shaking off the adrenaline we were all feeling.

A few quiet moments of gathering what we needed to light the beacon I glance over the ledge. "Do you think they'll respond?" I ponder this aloud. Cullen moves to my side. He too looks over the ledge. "It is the King's order, isn't?" He knew just how uneasy were all feeling. Relying upon a single man and his army to win this tide of war. Some how that pit in the bottom of my stomach seemed to get worse. "So what now?" I ask, resting back on my heels. Alistair is sitting upon the ground before the beacon. Everything was lit but I know he was worried. More worried for Duncan's sake than the army below. "We wait." He says looking up to me. I smile weakly but we are all tired. I want to collapse on the cool marble and just take a nap after all that fighting.

"How…" The words leave Cullen's lips but we all feel it. That cold, dark feeling creeping over us. The doors below burst open. Alistair moves to his feet quickly. He glances over his shoulder to tell us to prepare but it is too late. He is knocked down by a set of arrows lodging themselves in his shoulders. I want to help but it is Cullen who grips my arms. "Run, Solona." He shoves me behind him. "Hide!" He shouts for me but I can't move. My feet start to work on their own and I'm running for the barrels. I land behind them. I work a spell of magic when I hear Cullen's grunt. He falls to the ground. His warm colored gaze locks with my own and I am terrified. I move to get up. To crawl to him.

Before I can I feel a rush of wind hitting us. I am blown back, my head knocks against the wall. I suddenly realize everything goes dark. The last thing I remember was a large bird gripping my fellow Grey Wardens. Leaving me behind in the process.

A wet slimy thing touches my check, my neck, my eyes and now it runs itself across my face. I grimace as I try to stand up. A whimper is heard but my head is killing me. I reach behind and touch my hair. It is matted down by blood. I realize it is my own. "Ow…" I wince when I fix myself up into a sitting position. My vision focuses and before me is a Mabari. The same one I helped save. The same one I supposed to be imprinted with at the end of this battle. Turns out he decided to do this process himself. The lazy grin upon his face makes me smile. My hand brushes against his head. "Hey boy…" I cough when I feel him curl up next to me. His head resting in my lap. I sigh and close my eyes. I know I shouldn't sleep but I am tired. Worn out from the battle but it is the urgency in the beast's licking that makes me realize I really should get up and move.

Then it hits me. I'm all alone, I'm up on the Tower. Cullen and even Alistair are no where to be found. My feet waver under me but I take my steps easily. I start to shift through the dead bodies but I know I won't find them. I find the door leading down to the lower floors but I stop before it. Falling to the steps, I wrap my arms around my legs. "I'm alone." The whimper at my side told me otherwise. "We should get out of here, yes?" He nods and I remember the old stories of Mabari. How they are quite intelligent. I don't feel so alone now.

Three days past. My legs are burning as I'm running. Sweat pouring over my eyes as I duck and weave past the flying arrows. Chasind Barbarians are following me. I feel my legs catch under me, the Mabari is growling at my side. I feel the urgency in his licks and I get back up on my feet. My lungs catch a single breath but I know I can't stop. I have to keep going. He is at my side the whole way until we come to a stop before a large cliff. Just so happens that I was at the bottom of it. I groan and turn around. They are standing before me. Three of them, their spears are out and the Mabari has taken a protective stance in front of me. I close my eyes, knowing that they wouldn't listen to reason. I bring in the veil and I feel my bones getting colder. I summon the Winter's Grasp as my hands glow with the same frozen force. I open my eyes and they don't move. They've seen magic before and I know who is at fault for that. "She's a witch!" One in the middle shouts. The other two look between them. "Kill her!" Without hesitating I let loose the elements. They stand before me, frozen to the ground. I fall to the ground, the soft dirt felt so comfortable under my knees. The constant licking told me I should get up. "We need to find our way out of the wilds." The Mabari nods, agreeing of course.

It doesn't take us long to find the stretch of road. The heels of my feet are bleeding, my hands are aching from the frozen spell I just used and I am so sodding tired. The faithful companion walks quietly at my side. He doesn't bark, whimper or lick me to death. He seems to understand that we need to find a place to sleep. But we keep walking, I don't try to rest. I keep going. Darkness creeps into the sky and I keep going. I buckle, my knees hitting the stone under me and I rest back. "I can't go any further." I mutter but the Mabari nudges my hand. "I know, I know that's your sign for telling me that we're almost there." A smile tugs at my lips but I sit up. I am still suffering from the nasty knock in the head. My eyes are blurry but that was just from being tired.

We walked for what felt like days. But it was late at night we finally see the lights of a settlement. I let out a breath of air, I want to run to the nearest Inn and crash. The Mabari starts to growl. I can feel the urgency in his voice to keep moving but it is dark. I can barely see three feet ahead of me. So I walk, walk and walk until I collide into a pair of hands. "There, there Miss. You should watch where you're going." I look up. He's a good foot or so taller than me and I realize just way the Mabari was growling. They were bandits, if not highway men. "I'm sorry but we can't let you past. Not unless you want to pay the toll." My eyes narrow. I didn't have time for this. "Ten Silvers, should do it." The Mabari growls lower, deeper and the wave of his frustration hits me. "No." I growl with him. "I will not pay you anything. Now leave me alone." I demand but the Leader sighs. He looks me up and down. "I'm sure we can come up with some sort of arrangement." My fists clench up at my sides. My nails biting into the palms. "No, we will not." As if he knew the answer, he reaches over his shoulder. He smiles sympathetically and I want to smear his face into the ground. "You really should have just agreed." They surround me and I reach within me. I reach for the most powerful spell I have at my disposal: Tempest.

The veil enters into the area. My eyes close and I start to feel the growing power within my fingertips. They grimace when the dog moves behind me. Watching my back and I don't mind, he will be protected just so long as he with me. My eyes open and the spell leaves my body as it slams them to the ground. Lightning forms in a wide berth circle around me. I fall to the ground. The last of my energy it seems has dissipated with that last spell. They are all unconscious around me. I hear the twitching of their armor as it sends the shock wave through them. Keeping them on the ground for now, stunning them.

I want to get up to my feet but I can't move. I am so tired. My eyes close as I lean over on the ground, completely tired. I hear steps somewhere in the distance. "Solona!" I hear my name being called and I want to turn around to see who it is that is calling me but I can't budge. A low deep growl leaves the Mabari. My hand touches him and he calms. A form lands at my side. "Solona, oh Maker you're alive." Cullen's voice cuts through the utter willpower I have to stay awake. "You're alive, oh Maker. You're alive." He picks me up. Both arms cradling me like a child. He ignores the two figures behind him. I want to fall asleep but I know I can't stay awake for much longer. "Thor…" I call for the Mabari. My hand falls upon his head and he licks it. Worried for me and I don't mind. "I'm tired." I mutter as I curl up within his arms.

I don't want to wake up but there the sound of growling. The shaking of the bed as the beast stands up next to me. I open my eyes slowly. "Thor… go back to sleep." I groan, turning over my side. "Solona… er… could you call him off of me?" I hear someone else's voice near the edge of the room. I open my eyes a little more and rub the sleep from them. "Alistair?" I speak his name as my vision comes clearer he is backed into the corner near the door. Thor's hackles up, the hair on his back standing straight up. I want to laugh at the sight but I know better. "Thor, come here." I pat the bed next to me and he changes his position to look to me. "It's okay. Alistair might be a mean man but he has the best intentions." As if he understood me, he backs down. He crawls upon the bed next to me. Resting his head in my lap, I realize I wasn't wearing my clothes. Instead just a simple shirt that was a little long for me. "So why are you here?" Alistair hesitates, watching the Mabari practically purring in my lap. "I uh… came to check up on you. Cullen has been frantic but Morrigan is treating him right now." My eyes narrow at the 'treating' and Morrigan parts.

"Morrigan?" Alistair settles himself in one of the chairs by the window. "Yeah the woman we ran into the woods a few days back." He runs his fingers through his hair. He wasn't wearing of his armor, just simple clothing. "Cullen is having problems…" Alistair looks up. His gaze was just as tired as my own but I suddenly feel myself panicking. "What is wrong?" He drifts his gaze to the Mabari. "You don't know how Templars are trained do you?" I shake my head. No one in the circle did. They were just those silent statues in the doorways. Only they watch our every move. "They are trained to counter a Mage's spells. Sort of a Tank on the battle field. But when they take their vows they are slowly given raw Lyrim." I knew what that would entail. "He's addicted to it?" I ask and Alistair's gaze returns to my own. "With the Taint in his blood he is able to hold it back but Morrigan is slowly helping him off of it." Why would she help? I ponder this as my gaze drifts to the hound resting in my lap. "She is helping because she knows that her ass is on the line just as much as our own." He answers my question without having to ask it. "He'll be fine. Give him a few days and he'll back on his feet. It's just… difficult now for him." He moves to his feet. "Alistair?" I look up to meet his eyes. They held something behind them. Fear? Despair? Sadness? Loss? "Are you alright?"

He looks away as his fists clench at his sides. "I'm fine, Amell." I move up. My feet hitting the warm floor by my bed. I realize I was wearing nothing under the very large shirt and ponder as to who undressed me. Shaking the thought I come up behind him. My arms wrap themselves around his waist. I press my head against his back. He is reluctant but I hear the soft sob leave his throat. "Duncan did what he thought was best." I speak against his back. "I might not have known him for as long as you, but he was a good man. He saved me from a life that I didn't deserve." I squeeze my arms a little tighter when his hands touch my own. "I am sorry," I mutter against him. "I am sorry that you are in pain. He had you, he had you and you have his memories. He would want us to complete this task for him." His sob breaks free. His hands leave my own as they clutch for his face. He lets loose something I had a feeling he had been holding in for days now. After a few quiet moments of standing there, he moves away. I let go, my hands falling to my sides. "I would like to go to Highever when this is all over with. Have a proper funeral for him." I hear the whimper of Thor on my bed. "May I go with you?" I ask of him. He is surprised to hear my offer but a smile is there. This time it's his lazy grin that reaches his eyes. "I would like that."

Lothering was nothing like I thought it would be. I wander through the dust filled streets. Hearing people argue, watching as children run rampant and most of all the arguing of Alistair and Morrigan behind me. They haven't stopped since we decided it was time to leave. With the recruited members of Sten and Leliana… it was slightly embarrassing to hear them yell at each other. Cullen on the other hand some how drowned them out.

We stop before the Bannorn. I know that the path that laid ahead of us was a dangerous one but I am glad I did not have to do it alone. He looks down to me. "Are you alright?" He wonders aloud. I shrug, hearing the snarling from Morrigan for something Alistair had remarked upon. "I'm fine, what of you?" He seemed distant since the attack on the Tower. Since Morrigan had to slowly help him with his addiction. He doesn't seem the same. I wonder as to why that was but I know better. He would dance around the subject until we are alone. "Headache but nothing new." He gives me his secret smile and I return it. "Come on, we've got some daylight to burn." I laugh at his words but I know he's right. "We have a hard and difficult path ahead of us but I'm glad you're alright." His hand reaches for my own. He squeezes gently and I return the squeeze.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so those awesome people who keep leaving me reviews! They deserve some shout outs! So first off: **Sandradee27: **Well I figured he'd be like that. You know since he's all the only one who is survives out of all of his comrades. He has to be confident, cool and just so there. Though there will be some moments in the all too distant futures where he'll probably question himself. Haha and yeah, I figured there will be some funny moments between Alistair and Cullen. Where Solona is just chatting with Alistair and rumors start to fly that they are seeing each other. AND BAM Cullen is like tackles Alistair. Which should just be great. **Xmaster:** Sigh I know. But he just seems like that kind of guy. Ya know the kind that is like okay fixes this by hugging? maybe? no? okay won't don't that. Haha yeah. Cullen will do something about later. **DarkMage6:** Don't we all, darling, don't we all! Much love to all of you who left me reviews! I adore you all! ;)

Okay I know this was kind of a short chapter and I added my own twist to this. It's A/U so you know, that's what makes it great. There will be some funny moments in the future and more Cullen/Amell action tooo.

And I do not own Dragon Age: Origins that credit goes to Bioware! :)


	5. Nightmares

Nightmares. No one told me about the… nightmares. Fear seeping through you as you cry out, to get away but you find yourself wondering if it was possible. They always seem to be watching. A pair of hands grip me, shaking me awake but I don't budge. I want get away, to crawl away and hide behind something large. They follow me wherever I go. "Solona?" I can hear my name being spoken but I don't want to wake up, for fear that the eyes will be just as real as they were in my nightmare. "Solona, get up." The gentle shaking continues until I budge. Slowly my eyes open to greet the terrified eyes upon Alistair's features. "Nightmare?" He asks after I am helped into a sitting position. My head was pounding, my palms were bleeding from my nails biting into them and Cullen was nowhere to be found. "I guess… you could call it that." I reply but I look around the camp. Leliana was humming over her small harp. Sten had started with cleaning his weapons and Thor was busy cleaning off the gore from the fresh hunt he must have been upon with Sten. But there was no Cullen. "Seemed real, didn't it?" I glance to him as he sits down beside me before the fire. "Yes… it did." As if he sensed my hesitation he smiles a little. "Cullen went off in that direction. I think he planned on cleaning his gear in silence." I move up to my feet, they were sore from all the walking we had been doing for the past few days but I don't mind. I had one thing on my mind. "The Nightmares will only get worse." Did I just hear him right? "What do you mean, they'll only get worse?" A silent sigh escapes him. "The more the Archdemon shows itself the more prominent our nightmares get. Like we said before during the Joining, we have a connection with the Darkspawn." Does Cullen know this? Did he get some sort of lecture from Alistair before we found each other again? "Does it go both ways?" Confusion crosses his gaze when I watch him. "What do you mean?" Was he really this dense? "Can they sense us, just as we sense them? Can we sense each other? Do we all share some sort of bond I should know about; seeing as how I'm the only female Warden here." When it clicks, he mouths an _oh_ but I am surprised it took him awhile to get it.

"I don't really know. I'm just as new to this as you are." Well he wasn't, I was about to calmly point this out but I relax a bit. "I guess we'll just have to find out, yes?" Without a glance I start in the direction Cullen moved. I can hear Alistair call after me, saying something about how he'll save us something from the strange grey stew brewing in the midst of camp.

A wave over my head, I move through the bushes easily. Everything was so dense, so rocky but I find myself easily knowing where he was. A little tingle upon the back of my neck in the right direction and I silently find him. Settled upon a simple large log, his legs stretched out before him as he cleans his Greatsword. The metal glints off the water, reflecting upon the moon above our heads. The foliage from the trees clouds this only letting small pockets of light through. He doesn't look up when I make myself known. "Cullen?" I move to sit down next to him. I keep my distance. "Nightmare?" He mutters aloud as he finishes up with the last touches to the hilt of the weapon. "If you could call it that." I retort but he sighs looking a little distant. "Alistair explained everything to you, I am sure." There was more behind this. I wanted to ask a million questions but there really wasn't anyone there who could answer my questions. "If you could call that a decent explanation." He is smirking to my own lack of teasing against Alistair. "He has always been horrible at explaining things." It seemed like that. "Dinner is almost done." A quiet sigh escapes him but he still avoids my gaze. "I'll be there in awhile." I wanted to get up, to let him have his privacy but apart of me wondered where the guilty feeling was coming from. It was a strange sensation pulling against the back of my mind but it was when I realized who it was coming from. "Are you alright?" I ask after he goes silent. "I know it must be hard for you with your Lyrim addiction, but you know I am…" His gaze meets my own and there is the guilt, tucked neatly behind his worried gaze.

"Thank you, Solona but I don't need your sympathy in this." He was trying to stay strong. Somehow over the past few weeks we've been traveling he's become the fearless leader of our group. I sort of thought Alistair was supposed to be the leader. He did have the most experience out of all us. Cullen took the charge and didn't hesitate with his decisions. People needed help and he was there, I sort of wondered if it had to do with his Templar training. Though from what I could remember from the Circle Cullen was never really in any sort of Leader type situations. At least from what I could remember. "I'll go back to Camp, I guess." I move to my feet but I am being held back by my hand. "There aren't enough tents. I offered to share one with Alistair but…" His hand lets go of mine as his gaze steadily avoid my own. "You can share one with me until we reach Redcliffe. I don't mind." I really didn't besides it would be nice to have someone around. Being raised within the Circle you were never alone. You always had a group of Mages with you or even a calm Templar watching you from the distance if you were by yourself. Never alone, until now. I was afraid of being alone, despite knowing I had my new faithful companion; Thor with me. Cullen hesitated for the first time in a few days. "A-ar-are you sure?" He is stuttering, at least that didn't change.

"Sure, why not. Besides if we both have Nightmares at least we won't be alone." I felt his nervousness but I didn't mind. It disappeared after a few quiet moments of watching each other. "Alright, but only until we get to Redcliffe." I did not doubt him. I managed to get lost a few times trying to find camp only find the familiar barreling figure of Thor finding his way to me. I touch his head, feeling better about being left alone in the dark woods. We find the camp only to see Alistair arguing with a pair of Dwarves that looked steadily familiar from the Bannorn roads we were just upon. "It is too dangerous," he is calmly trying to be civil. "We are dwarves, isn't like we've been in danger before." With a huff I find myself a nice cozy spot before the fire. Watching this scene intently. "Okay, fine you can stay but just give us a discount or something for staying with us." The older dwarf seemed quite enthused by this idea but I find myself wondering again how it is that Alistair wasn't in charge of our group. He relaxes a little seeing as how I finally returned. Settling himself next to me I let my cold fingers warm up against the fire. "Where is Cullen?" I shrug, knowing he would appear later sometime. "At least Thor found you. I was getting the impression you got lost in the woods." Again, he wanted to say again at the end of that statement but I gave him a small glare and he laughs. "Okay, so I should have sent him sooner."

With a shove of a small metal bowl between my hands he seems content with sitting beside me. I hoped to have a quiet moment to myself but somehow I didn't mind. I start upon the grey food only to find that I was starving. I downed it in a matter of minutes, though I didn't lick the bowl. I set it down before Thor letting him finish what was left. "So that's your bowl from now on, just to let you know." I made a face but sighed, knowing that it was for the best. "Come on, a little Mabari spit helps with the immune system, yes?" He is laughing again with a shake of his head. "If you say so." I yawn not realizing just how worn out I really was. "Don't worry about watch. Sten has the first watch and Leliana said she'd take the next watch." I was only worried about one being in particular but I don't mention it. Apart of me realizing that he sensed only the worry and the failure of where that worry was directed. "Get some sleep, we all need to be ready early. It will take us a few hours to reach Redcliffe." I will be glad to actually see civilization other than what was left of Lothering.

Opening the flap to my tent I start to undress. The rustle outside the tent flap makes mention that Thor has presented himself as my personal bodyguard. I was glad to have that beast close by. Another yawn escapes me as I pull my Robe up over my head and fish for a spare set of trousers and shirt. Only to find a simple long shirt I figured it was as good as any. Slipping quietly under the amount of blankets in the small tent I found that sleeping on the ground wasn't half bad. In a matter of seconds I was out like a light… probably snoring as well.

A few hours later there was a small disgruntled voice followed by a gentle growl of a warning, the tent flap opened. "I always had the worse luck with Mabari." Cullen's voice cuts through my sleep. And I yawn rustling under the warm blankets. "Cullen?" I call out to the silent figure. He is quietly taking off of his armor, piece by piece. "Did I wake you?" Really I wanted to say it was the dog but I could hear the quiet growl coming from the outside of the tent. "No, no it's fine." I can sense him wanting to apologize but he relaxes a bit. "I can go right back to sleep. Like a rock, really." Rolling over, I turn my back to him. He is still taking off his armor by the time I find myself growing nervous with our situation. I want to bury myself within the blankets when I feel him move down upon his own bedroll. "Goodnight, Cullen." With a quiet yawn and before I actually manage to go to sleep I hear a quiet; "Goodnight, Solona."

It was the best sleep I have had in well, ever. I stretch my limbs inside of my blanket only to find a large Mabari sleeping between Cullen and I. Slowly I start to sit up and pull the blankets off of me. There is rustling outside which meant that others were getting up as well as I. Thor peeks an eye open and gives me the usual, I was here all night look. Patting his head I give him a small smile before I reached over my head and found my things. A bar of soap in my hands, a brush and some spare traveling robes I fish my way out of the tent. Wearing only a shirt that hits my knees I managed to sneak past the quiet form of Leliana as she hummed making breakfast for the rest of us. The small creek bed wasn't too far and there was a nice deep spot. Thor is on my heels as we find our way to the same spot that Cullen had found only the night before. Stripping down and I easily step into the ice cold water and take a deep breath. It was cold but to be clean and cold, I was willing to suffer.

I scrub my hair, body and find that it was almost relaxing doing this out in the wilderness. I ponder as to whether or not this was what Wynne did when she traveled. But then I remember she always had a large group of Templars with her. I had only the two and well Morrigan, not that she didn't really care for me. I pull myself out of the water, my hands resting upon the now wet shirt. Wrapping my hair up into a bun I quickly get dressed and pulled upon my traveling shoes. It was nice to actually be clean for once. Instead of being caked in dirt for most of the trip. "So this is where you went off too?" Cullen appeared from behind a group of trees. "Do I need permission to actually bathe?" I ask, regretting the angry tone in my voice. If he had appeared only minutes before he would have been… well let's just say I didn't exactly appreciate the idea he could have been watching me. I sort of wondered if Kelli was right about the Templars watching us while we bathed. "No, you don't. But I have taken over the responsibilities of watching over you." Or watching me closely, he didn't mention this aloud. We both knew why he was there, despite the fact I was a Grey Warden. I still held the reputation for helping a Blood Mage escape the Tower. "Well if that's the case, how long have you been watching _over_ me?" His simple smile was enough to let me know he followed me here. Now I just felt dirty again and I knew that another bath wouldn't fix this. "Let's get back, before there isn't anything left."

I brush past him, still angry with him and his inability to know about privacy. A Templar thing, Alistair would tell me later. Cullen has been trained to watch and to never let anyone know he was there. That he was to be a silent figure who is meant to blend into the walls. Though I sort of understood where he was coming from. Just as I was paranoid he was meant to be my protector and protect others from me. Something I didn't quite appreciate but I could some what understand, yet fear at the same time.

Everyone was up, the tents were already placed in the back of Bohden's little hitch. Morrigan decided to do things alone so we didn't bother with trying to invite her. Though apart of me wondered as to why she kept her distance. Since Leliana sang her quiet songs and asked us questions. Sten was silently watches us all, probably confused, trying to make sense of us. We were Grey Wardens, we were supposed to be these brilliant heroes. Risk everything to save the world. Didn't help that Cullen was leading, Alistair following and as for me I was the silent figure behind the both of them. The quiet reasoning between the two of them when they butted heads… which seemed to happen more times than I could count.

As for Cullen's lack of privacy this morning I found myself walking beside Alistair. Ignoring the glances in my direction from the golden-eyed Templar. A playful glance from Leliana she was intent upon figuring out what the deal was between us. I listened to Alistair's stories about the other Grey Wardens. The one's we never had the chance to meet but he seemed grateful to actually talk about them.

"He said he would drink one pint for every half of a pint we drank. By the end of the night we were all passed out and he kept going. Duncan found us later that night and he was laughing from the sight of us all passed out while Greagoir kept going." He was laughing quietly until it died away. A silent sigh leaves his lips but I find myself regretting the fact that I asked about them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought them up." He gives me a grateful smile with a simple shake of his head. "No, it's fine. It is nice to talk about them with someone. Though apart of me wished you two got to meet them. I think Greagoir would have liked you." Oh well, that made me feel slightly better - I think. Redcliffe came into view over the rise and I was happy to see that civilization wasn't too far off. But it was the pause in Alistair's steps that made my own stop. "What's wrong?" His hands start to clench up at his sides into fists. "I… there is something I need to tell both you and Cullen." I was a little confused and slightly worried but the sudden presence of Cullen behind me makes me even more concerned. "Why have you stopped?" The angry tone in his voice. I was a little worried as to where that came from. "I have something I should tell you both, alone." The other's have stopped but with a wave to go on from Cullen they do just that.

"I should have told you this before we left Flemeth's." Flemeth? "As in the old stories of Flemeth? The Immortal Witch of the Wilds?" Cullen's weight shifts as he feels the angry glare I was giving him. "Yes, well she saved us from the Tower that night. But this doesn't involve her, it involves well…" He was nervous, it was starting to rub off upon us both and we didn't exactly like it. "I'm a bastard. My mother was a simple serving girl here in Redcliffe and well she had a relationship with King Maric." The words come rushing out of his mouth and it takes us a second to digest what he had just said. Suddenly I realized where this was going. "You are not only a bastard, but a royal one?" I didn't mean to make it a joke but Alistair relaxed a little. "Yes, well I thought you should know." Though it was the look in Cullen's eyes that made me realize he wasn't taken this so well. "Why did you keep this from us? From me, of all people?" The nervousness comes back but I know better than to question Cullen's motives in this. "We have been friends until I was sent to the Circle. All those years you could have told me and you would have known I wouldn't have treated you any differently. And now, now that Cailan is dead there is only you." He was making a point behind this but I stepped away slowly, knowing better than to be apart of this. "I am sorry, Cullen. But I was told to keep this a secret. That if my existence was known to anyone I would be placing Cailan's rule under questioning." I sympathized with Alistair. No one wanted to be the simple replacement to someone so important. Most of all that explained as to why Cullen was leading our party and not Alistair. "It's fine, Alistair." I find myself trying to make the best of the situation. "Of course, you would just have to take his side on this." I blink, surprised at least by the angry tone in Cullen's voice. "Excuse me?" Ignoring the sidestep from Alistair. "It's nothing. I'm just going to go up ahead make sure everyone is settled before we head into Redcliffe." He turns on his heel, but there is an awkward silence between Alistair and I.

"So…" we both had no idea what to make of that. "Let's just go." I grumble leading the way back.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay to start, I apologize for my lack of updating this story! I have been very busy lately and I finally finished beating Awakening. I will have the rest of the chapters up and going before tonight. So expect those, sometime later tonight! They will stretch all the way through Redcliffe and the Circle missions, so yes. Haha and I will do some shout outs in one of the later chapters just as soon as I finish editing them! Lots of love to those who enjoy this story so far!

And as usual, I do not own Dragon Age. The rights belong to Bioware! ;)


	6. Undead Nature

It seems that everywhere we go nowadays, bad things seem to happen. Lothering was on the brink of utter annihilation and well now Redcliffe was pray to something fierce. "What sort of evil?" Cullen asks this of Bann Teagan. The man who stood before us was well, I was surprised that he was so young but the three of us must have surprised him as well. Alistair recognized him instantly but as for Cullen, he was just another person who was asking for our help. We didn't have much choice in the matter since we desperately needed Arl Eammon's help in this matter. "The men call it the undead. They come from the Castle each night, claiming more and more men. We have tried to hold them back but we have lost many." I shift my weight between each foot; there was one of many reasons as to why the walking dead was out and about. Cullen's gaze leaves the Bann's only to watch the floor. He knew the options, just as I did. "Is there anything we can do to help?" The offer surfaces from Alistair but I can see why he wants to help. This was his home for many years. We had a right to help these people survive. "I do not know what we need but you can speak with Murdock and Ser Perth. Does this mean you will help us?" He shifts his gaze between the three of us. Cullen seems reluctant to speak up but we both know what this means. I step forward, placing a quiet hand upon his arm and to smile in Teagan's direction. "Yes, we will gladly help you." Relief rushes through him. "Oh that's good to hear, just go speak with them." The three of us bow our heads to him and take our leave outside of the Chantry.

Men, villagers I assumed were the ones preparing for a battle. The Knights we knew were already out there searching for the Urn of Scared Ashes. Apart of me doubted this legend but something must have been wrong with the Arl if his wife had just about every able bodied Knight searching. "You two know what could cause this." Alistair was quick when he wanted to be. "Well…" I hesitate, nervously I chew upon my thumb nail. "It could either be a Demon or Blood Magic. It could also be caused by both." Demons, Blood Magic and the worse yet we had no idea who was involved. This wasn't just a normal thing to happen across. It was well planned and it was naturally our jobs to end this. "Those are both bad." I smile a little, seeing as how Alistair had a habit for stating the obvious. "I will speak with Ser Perth and get things settled. How about you two speak with Murdock?" Cullen was trying to get rid of us. Or at least hide his urge to ask me a million questions as to how this could happen.

He parts from us with quick haste, leaving the two of us behind in the process. I sigh, feeling myself get frustrated all of a sudden. I shift my gaze to watch the tension cross Alistair's eyes. It was his tension I was feeling, his anger towards Cullen's distance between us. I was starting to hate this. Being stuck between two men who fought like children… I was wondering if I would rather have liked being placed in a locked cell for most of my life.

After the hours of trying to calm a weeping Smith down from the brink of liver failure. He is a sobbing child in my arms. Alistair seems intent upon watching this situation. "I… I… just w-w-wish that someone would f-f-find her." He is sobbing all over my robes and I want to cringe. Knowing that this was completely awkward. "Where was she last?" Alistair is offering the question. Wondering if it would ease my anger a little. "She was in the c-c-castle." The old Smith looks up, snot dripping from his nose as he sniffs it back up. I cringe again feeling a little nauseated from the sight. "We will find her, I promise you." We were just big damn heroes, weren't we? With some help up to my feet, Alistair is smirking. Probably at the sight of seeing me hold an old Smith in my arms like a blubbering child. "T-t-thank you." He wipes his eyes and his nose on the sleeve of his shirt and wavers upon his feet. "I will get back to working on the militias gear." A sigh escapes me, at least I was glad to be done with him and the angry little dwarf.

Wiping off the snot and the drool from my robes, Alistair is watching me intently and well I shoot him an angry look. "You could have at least held him once." I was not happy being placed in that situation. We walk up the long path leading to where Cullen and the other's were. Slightly grateful to get this over with. "I think I would make a horrible Mother figure." I groan as apart of me hated him being so glib all the time. "You on the other hand, fit perfectly into that role." He is laughing again, leading the way up the final trudges of the hill. We are greeted by the tired eyes of our companions. "So, is everything settled?" Cullen avoids my gaze and I sigh moving past him. "Yes, everything is settled." Alistair reports. "Good because nightfall is right around the corner."

Once in my life I have fought against the undead and that was well practice. I shoot off a few fire spells, feeling myself being supported by Morrigan in the process. When a few of the undead get past the flaming barrels it is Cullen who moves before me. My spells wrap around him, as he forcibly blocks them. Morrigan is getting frustrated with the amount of skeletons coming towards us. I can understand I guess but I push forward. We slaughtered most of them until a messenger arrives at the top of the hill. "They are in the square!" I do not hesitate I follow after him only to hear the cry from Cullen as to why I did not wait for anyone. "Stay there!" I shout over my shoulder but I pick up the hem of my robe as I take off down the hill with the help of the steady militia at my side. We passed a few houses as I come to screeching halt just before the group of men. I formulate a plan in my head, knowing the risks I held for them all until I sense Cullen at my side. He was covered in his own blood mixed with what I assumed were others as well. "Can you cleanse the area quickly?" I ask of him but he understands what I was asking of him. I do not hesitate, I focus the spell into my finger tips the sparks hitting each finger tip as it grows bigger and bigger. I watch as my golden-eyed Templar rushes into the midst of the battle. His Greatsword colliding with a group of undead warriors. Sending them flying up into the air and landing into a heap of bones nearby. I do not hesitate now as my spell is unleashed. The row of skeletons are charged full of the lightning as it travels up and through each one of them. I am being drained from the spell since it moves through each warrior deftly. As soon as it ends upon the last one I know it is about to move to one of our allies. Cullen is quick when I feel a rush of wind send me back. Cleansing the area of the spell of my mana he slaughters the rest of the undead warriors quickly.

There is a pause amongst the group of men standing before us. The Militia Messenger helps me to my feet, letting me rest against him in the process. "Are you alright?" He asks of me but I watch Cullen contently. He is helping men to their feet, offering them words of courage and that without their help the village would be killed in the process. He was kind, sympathetic but he was cradling his ribs in the process. He was hurt, I suddenly realize but I was completely drained from that last spell. The man holding me upon my feet hands me a small vial of blue liquid. "I was told to carry this around in case you needed it, Warden." I blink in utter surprise at this gesture but I down the sweet liquid quickly. My mana is replenished quickly. I move away from the quiet solider and give him a smile of thanks. Without a second thought I start to help the wounded. Moving them into the chantry. My healing spells wash over them, speeding up their recovery process but I knew it wouldn't help as much as I wanted it too. "Maybe you should have paid more attention to Wynne, huh?" Cullen is sitting before me, upon one of the many cots for the soldiers. I had forced him to actually sit still and take his armor off while I fix his ribs. My cool hands touch his skin and he flinches, "Sorry." I manage to mumble knowing that out of all the Mages I always seemed to have the coldest hands. "And yes I should have paid more attention." If Wynne was there, we would have easily finished this process. But I had only Morrigan and she did not like being there and _helping_. "I remember when she hit you with that mind blast spell for ranting about how much you found those spells meaningless." He was there? I look up but he was smiling, this time it reaches his eyes and I sigh. "Yes, well I was stubborn when I was younger." He is still laughing but I fixed that as I tighten the bandage around his ribs tightly. "Oww…" He groans from the sharp pinch of the bandages tightening around him.

"Turns out you're even more stubborn than you were back then." I look up, he is smirking. The bastard was actually smirking and I had no idea how to respond to it. Instead a I feel a smile creep across my lips, my eyes shifting between the wounded men who surrounded us and those who would need my help. "You should be fine now, just don't go around swinging that large stick of yours anymore than you have too." His smirk slowly turned into that small smile I had no idea I missed so much. "I'll try not too, Solona." He is slowly amused as I move to another group of men who were hesitant under my hands. It came down to the silver tongue of Leliana's that helped the situation. With time they were healed and bandaged. I stand up slowly, wavering a little from feeling very tired at this point. "How are the others?" I ask of my haunted companion. Her distant, quiet gaze leaves my own as we move outside into the startling sunlight. "The others are fine, Sten had tended to them quite well." I find myself picturing Sten as a nursemaid… it as quite disturbing.

Though she is laughing, must have been clear across my face as to how disturbing the image was. "I am sure, the sight quite amused Alistair when he saw the large Qunari approach him." That would have been quite the sight I had to admit. But I was tired, worn out from the battle and using most of my energy to heal most of the soldiers who were wounded. My mana was nearly gone but I felt it replenishing itself slowly over the time we're standing outside. "Are you sure you do not need any rest?" She touches my shoulder, I shift my weight but finding that it was quite comforting being this close with her. She had a way about her that was slightly relaxing, reassuring more so than usual. "I am fine, really." I wave it off, giving her my best _I'm alright_ smile. "We should go see what Bann Teagan has to say, yes?" I nod, weakly I didn't want to know his plan but we didn't have much choice. The sooner we can figure this out, the better.

Approaching the tired group of my companions I was greeted by a warm smile from Alistair and an angry look from Cullen. I had no idea he could just flip like that on a copper but I was wrong. Something was wrong and he really didn't want to share. "Solona, you're alright." A rush of relief hits me in waves from Alistair and I give him a nice pat on the shoulder. "I'm fine, really. Though what I wouldn't give for a nice long nap about now." I could feel that they were all on the same page that I was, but it was Sten who wasn't. I was always so curious about the Qunari. I approach hearing the plan being slowly discussed between Cullen and the Bann. "So you had this the whole time and didn't use it?" He was questioning Teagan's actions regarding something. "I couldn't possible just leave the villagers in the mercy of the creatures. I was to fight beside them and…" I approach to stop before the two men and Alistair pauses at my side. "And you were doing the honorable thing. It speaks in many words of what you did here, I am sure they are all quite grateful for your sleepless nights with them." A warm smile spreads across the Bann's lips but I find myself wondering what was really going on. "There is a secret passage," Cullen starts. "It is only known to the immediate family of the estate." Huh, so that makes sense. "The plan?" I ask but before I can finish Teagan spurts out a 'Maker's Breath'.

A young woman is running toward us with a guard following close at her heels. "Teagan, Teagan I need your help." I find myself curious as to who she is. Until Alistair greets her. "Lady Isolde, is the Arl alright?" She shifts her gaze to him but all I see is fear. She was completely terrified of something or someone. I didn't want to question it further but apart of me wonders as to what was going on inside the estate. "Alistair?" She pauses but she begins her explanation. Towards the end I was even more confused then when it started. She was and is a complete wreck asking for the Bann to follow her back to the castle. I wasn't the first to step forward and state that this was a bad idea. "It could be an ambush." Cullen was pretty clear about this. "Excuse me?" She wasn't quite sure how to take this reaction from us. "He is right, it could be an ambush and if other… things are involved we can't let you go in there." A flustered sigh escapes her but I do not look in her direction. "I have to do this," the Bann is firm on this. "I will place my complete trust in you upon this." I watch as Isolde runs back towards the gates. "Make haste, my friends."

When he parts I am completely worried as to what was happening inside the castle that could put such a man in great peril. "Okay, Sten you take Leliana and Morrigan up to the Castle gates and wait with Ser Perth. Alistair, Solona and I will take the hidden passage way. When we get to the surface we'll flip the switch and storm the castle." The plan was idiotic because we were relying upon a woman who was frantic, completely scared and she was hiding something from us. We part ways but not before Leliana tells me to be safe. I have come to realize she was beginning to rub off on me. I really was horrible when it came to others intentions other than my own.

The facts were true, we stood inside of the windmill as I watched the two men fix their armor and their weapons over their shoulders. Cullen released the clasp holding his sword to his back easily as Alistair does the same to his shield and sword. "Funny," I mutter aloud. "What's funny?" I had no idea I said anything. "Oh, well if someone would have told me a month ago that I'd be storming a castle full of Maker's knows what. With two men who used to be Templars, I would have laughed myself to death." Alistair slowly takes in what I said and a small laugh breaks loose. "Funny, I never would have thought I'd be here either." None of us had, I just realized. We were all in the same boat, fighting against the tide of the Blight and well, we were alone. "So what's the plan?" Cullen busily places the ring into the keyhole and twists. "The plan is that you stay out of our way and try not to get yourself killed in the process." Ugh, he was concerned why couldn't he have just said it in the first place? "Fine, fine I get that plan but what happens when we reach the Bann? What then?" Alistair lets out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, I guess we'll figure that out when it comes down to it."

Watching as Cullen drops into the hole quietly, I hear a thump and then the sound of metal being pulled out slowly as he makes sure nothing was in the immediate area of the entrance. I feel Alistair's hands upon my upper arms as he moves to the hole. He moves me into a sitting position when I feel Cullen's hands upon my legs and I slip down into his arms, landing softly on the stone steps. We hesitate standing that close together. His hands grip my waist but it is the warmth of his body pressed against mine. I feel myself blushing but I step away, shaking off the feeling rising in my chest.

Alistair falls not so gracefully behind us and grunts dusting off his hands as he leans against the wall. I do not hesitate when Cullen moves before us and I am placed between them. It was a common position for the three of us it seemed. When we find the basement of the estate I realized that it was the Dungeons and I realize something is not right here. We should have been greeted by something or someone until a scream breaks through the walls and the doors. "No, get away from me!" Cullen is rushing forward, our first instinct is to help. He kicks the door open with one swift heavy kick. The sword swings free as I duck and move to the corner. I shoot off a few small arcane bolts as Alistair moves in to take down one of the warriors. After the small battle was finished I was a little uneasy to find ourselves in the midst of a series of cells. "Is this a…" I am stopped mid=sentence when I hear my name being called. "Solona, is that you?" My brows knit together because that voice only belonged to one man.

"Dobe?" I move to the cell he was in but sadly I found myself not surprised to find him in this situation. "What in Andraste's flaming sword have you done now?" My arms cross before me but his gaze wasn't upon me. It was upon Cullen. "What are you doing with _him_?" I was too angry with the Mage to care. Suddenly I am launching myself at him. The bars were blocking the way but my hands are trying to reach him, grab for something to just beat him for what he had done to me. The fact he had the gull to be alive still really hit my buttons. "You son of a Mabari Bitch I am going to skin you alive!" I shout but he is standing there watching me. Apart of me wondered if he was afraid to let me grab for him but he hesitates just as I feel a pair of strong hands around my waist. I fight them, but they are stronger than I was. I am being pulled away into the arms of one of the men but I knew the smell, Cullen had pulled me away. Hot angry tears fill my eyes but he knows better than to question them. He wasn't happy with this situation either. "Solona," he was speaking my name calmly but I was too angry to hear him. "Jowan!" I scream his name but I can hear Alistair slowly working some reason into the Mage. Probably trying to figure out what was going on. "Solona, now is not the time to feel this way." His hands are upon the back of my head, my eyes are squeezed shut but he is calm. The feeling just hits me, my nerves dying away. "We have people to save. When this is over with he will pay for his crimes, I promise you." His arms do not fall from me but I pull away. "So… I found out what's going on." Alistair is standing by us I wondered how long he has been there. "And?" Cullen presses. "He was hired by Lady Isolde to teach Master Connor on how to hide his er… talents." My eyes light up, this could really explain it. "The boy is a mage?" Cullen is only as surprised by this than I was. "It seems so."

"That explains it." I push past Alistair, I move to the cell but Jowan isn't afraid of me anymore. "Did you teach him about the Fade? About Demons? Spirits? How we have a special link to them?" The thought crossed Jowan's eyes. "Are you saying that Connor had made a pact?" Cullen was behind me, his Templar training was more than likely kicking in at this point. "It could be possible. The boy showed remarkable talent, I wouldn't be surprised if he figured out a way." Surprised, he wasn't surprised! I found myself growing angry with him but he sighed crossing his arms. "If you can get your way up there, I can help you stop this." Of course he would want something out of this. "I only want to redeem myself, Sol." He read my mind. "I have done wrong things and I want to make up for them… even if that means I die by the end of this." His words did not speak for his actions but I move away from the cell. "I hope so, Dobe. I really hope so." I start for the nearest door. The two men following me at my heels but I do not hesitate this time. "I'll wait here then, yes?" He calls after us but we don't bother with a simple response in return.

I grew frustrated when we hit the courtyard. The creatures were all over the place, crawling left and right upon the dead guards that once stood there. Cullen doesn't hesitate when he yells for me to go for the switch. I do just that. I pick up the hem of my robe and run for the switch. The group was waiting for us just outside the cullis gates, when I struggle with the lever. It was heavier than I thought it would be but with a few heaves I get it up. The thing hits the lock, but my hands are hurting from the pressure behind the lever.

The men rush past me but I meet the helpful smile from Leliana as she pulls her bow out. She fires off a few shots and I was surprised by her small voice of prayers for each one that went down. I move, picking up the hem of my robe and quickly I hit the stairs behind Cullen as he cleaves a path through. I duck a few times from the blade being swung over my head but I found this was common. Might have been one of the reasons why we worked so well together. He swung again, I duck in time to shoot off a small shock towards the falling warrior. We hit the doors. He doesn't stop to push them open and kicks them both in.

The rush of the veil hits me. I let out a gasp, the pressure upon my lungs hurts. "The Veil is thin here." I can hear the mutter from Cullen as we both could feel it. "Come on," I move under his arm and past the doors only to be greeted by the sound of clapping and what I assumed was Connor with Lady Isolde. But it was the sight of Bann Teagan dancing before them both. I grimace, wondering just how much power this demon has upon the boy. As the clapping finished we walk forward, hesitating with just the two of us there. "What's this mother? I can't see it." He is squinting towards me but he doesn't seemed bothered by Cullen behind me. "That is a woman… Connor, just like me." He is laughing, though I don't see as to why. "You're wrong mother, she is nothing like you. Half your age, prettier than you and I'm surprised you haven't had her lynched." I wince, seeing this was hard upon myself but it was even harder upon Isolde. "And you, you bring that thing with you." Cullen doesn't hesitate, his weapon is flashed before him. "You think you can cut me down that easily?" It starts to laugh again. "I don't think so, Templar." Without hesitating the Guards move in upon us as does the Bann as Connor disappears through the row of doors on the other side.

"Knock the Bann out with a sleeping spell." Cullen whispers to me as we are slowly being surrounded. I focus the spell when it comes to me and I let it wash over Bann Teagan, slowly. He falls to the ground and we are pressed into a square off with the guards.

I move under the swinging blade of Cullen's as he spins in a circle cutting down the guards in one swift hit. I take out the two archers towards the fireplace. They fall crumpling to the ground but I know that this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. Isolde rushes towards us as she shakes Teagan awake. The Bann's eyes open but apart of me is grateful he wasn't hurt the other part wants to clearly point out that it was a bad idea. "Where is Connor?" Cullen is behind me. His sword slips into it's holder upon his back. "Please, don't hurt Connor." She was pleading but I knew his instinct was to take out the Abomination. "There is another way, Cullen and you know it." He doesn't want to admit, but we both know it. "We can save the boy. We will need the help of the Mages though in order to do it." Isolde is watching us but I knew the choice lay with Cullen. "If we did this, Arl Eammon would owe us. We would get the help we needed…" Now as Grey Wardens we had no choice but to focus upon the Blight and not our principals. Our old lives were no longer apart of this, it was the new path that was laid before us. "You're right…" Cullen admits quietly. "How far are we from the Circle?" Bann Teagan takes this in. "You are requesting for the Circle's aid?" We nod, but this would mean we owed the Circle more than we could possibly admit too. "It is a day ride away. If you take a small group, you should make it within time." Cullen moves, I follow him without questioning his motives.

We find our companions waiting outside upon the steps. "Alistair get your things together." I am upon Cullen's heels. It made sense we'd bring another Templar. But he stops in his tracks. "Stay here, I want you to watch over Connor." I shake my head, for once I was going to put my foot down. "The Circle is my home too. I want to go back, you cannot stop me." He is smiling again, that small secret smile was proof of my stubbornness. "Fine, come with us but we are going to take horses. Can you ride a horse?" He knew the answer to that question. I shrug, looking away. "Alright, fine you share with us. You ride with me until we get to the circle." I must have been grinning like a fool because I feel myself hugging him. My arms wrapping around his waist but he doesn't move.

Without a second thought I was running back to the steps to gather my gear from Leliana. "Morrigan?" I ask of her as I throw my pack upon my back. "Watch Connor, if the worse comes down to it… you'll be the only one to stop him." She doesn't say anything, her gaze falls away but I knew she would watch him. Apart of me just had that feeling.

Within the hour I was slung over the front of the saddle and Cullen behind me. Nudging the horses forward we take off down the road in the direction of the Circle.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, once again this was just a quick throw out there but sadly I enjoy Cullen's little fits of jealousy between Alistair and Solona. They are kind of amusing but I really look forward to the next few chapters that involve the Circle. So enjoy! :) And I will do my shouts within the next chapter, promise! Lots of love!

And I do not own Dragon Age, it belongs to Bioware! :)


	7. Dire Situations

The tower came into view as the two men slowed their horses down to a complete stop just upon the hill. I was slowly awoken by a gentle voice in my ear. "Solona," Cullen's voice seemed only too distant but I shake myself awake. I had no idea I had fallen asleep on the way here. Evidently I did, which only proved that I was more tired than I led on. We come to a stop before the Spoiled Princess. A name that I found oddly amusing but did not know the story behind it. Not to mention the fact it was positioned right there before the Tower. Probably didn't get much business. Apart of me wondered if the Templars came here when they didn't have to work but I pushed aside the thought when Cullen slips out of the saddle behind me. I grip the horn, not quite knowing how to get down from these things until he holds his hands up to me and I find myself slipping quite easily to the ground below the animal.

Alistair takes the reins as I fix my robe realizing that I was beginning to hate these long robes. They did nothing for the traveler and that explained as to why Morrigan dressed the way she did. I wonder if I could pull that off… but the thought of it was making me slightly embarrassed at the absurd idea. "Master Cullen?" I recognize the voice. It was from the ferryman who led us across the river. "Kester?" Cullen moves away from me and leaves both Alistair and I behind to greet the older man. "I thought you'd never return." A shrug of his shoulders Cullen shoots a glance to us. "And Mistress Solona, you have returned as well? Things must be more dire than they were leading on." Concern hits us both like a tidal wave. "Dire?" Cullen presses for answers but Kester avoids them. "I don't know how bad but they replaced me with some Templar named Carroll." I groan, not really knowing that I did it out loud. Carroll had a way with being the world's worst Templar. He barely followed the rules, he watched the female Mages intently and most of all he had a bad sense of humor. "Carroll, is in charge of the ferry?" I almost thought I heard a small laugh come from Cullen at the idea. "Something must be dire if the Knight-Commander has him here."

He speaks his thanks and pushes past Alistair, in the process he grips my arm and pulls me along with him. "What could have happened?" He was asking me but I did not know. The only thing we both knew was the veil was thin upon the top of the Tower. That was why they placed the Circle there. If someone or something pushed past the veil that could cause many horrible things to happen. "I don't know, Cullen." We were in a hurry, evidently I wasn't moving fast enough because he still pulling me along side of him. Alistair is behind us, I sense his confusion but I knew he was one of the few who could understand this situation more so than I. After all they were trained to learn about these things. "Carroll!" The shout comes from Cullen as he let's go of my arm. I nearly lose my footing but Alistair is there, helping me stand up a little straighter. "Andraste's tits, is that you Cullen?" The other Templar squints but I sigh remembering just how much I hated Carroll. "You have to let us across now." The demanding tone in his voice wasn't helping our protest of the situation. "I'm sorry, Cullen but I can't do that. Knight-Commander has strict orders about these things." Of course he would place just about every precaution out there, which meant only one thing; The Circle was compromised. "Come on, Carroll." I move past Cullen to find the Carroll hadn't changed much. "We are Grey Wardens now, we have the right to go up there." He rolls his eyes, his arms crossing before him. "Yeah and I'm the Empress of Orlais." Like I said he had a bad sense of humor. "I thought only Women could be Empresses." Alistair wasn't exactly helping the situation. "Don't question royalty." I take a small glance to Cullen and he is rubbing the bridge of his nose, evidently annoyed by this.

"Okay, fine what is it that you want?" Were we really bartering with him? I thought everyone had to listen to us when we held these treaties? But evidently I was wrong on those accounts. "I am feeling a bit peckish." Then it hits me, Sten gave me something before we left for the Tower. Stating something along the lines he didn't need them or something. I couldn't remember but without a thought I pull open the back of Cullen's pack and pull out the wrapped up cookies. "Here," I hand them to Carroll and his eyes light up. "Oh, cookies!"

Alistair was finding this all amusing but I close up Cullen's pack and settle myself back down before the cookie eating Templar. "Where did you get those?" He asks of me but I shrug. "Sten." Suddenly Alistair is laughing like no tomorrow. It was amusing because now I was laughing with him. "Alright, so shall we go?" Carroll helps me into the boat with Cullen and Alistair behind me in the process. With the help of Cullen, Carroll made it across in no time.

There were always many steps leading up to the front of the Tower. Long winding steps that normally caused me to get tired again. This place had so many stairs it was a wonder as to how we all stayed so fit.

The steps cleared off as Cullen opens the doors only to be greeted by an small group of Templars and a very disgruntled Knight-Commander. The older man seemed in a hurry but I was curious now as to what was really happening. "Lock the doors and keep the men on guard at all times." Lock the doors? I look over to the once open area that led to the apprentices chambers only to see blood smeared across the floor and the walls. My stomach fell in that instant. "I thought I told Carroll not to let anyone across, despite who they might be." His attention was upon us but I couldn't bring myself to look to him. I was still afraid of this place, despite knowing I was innocent. "Knight-Commander," Cullen takes the final step and the older man seemed to relax a bit seeing him. "We have come to ask for the aid from the Circle." The treaty he kept tucked away in a secret location in his armor, he hands it over to Greagoir as the older man skims it over. "I am sorry, Cullen but the Circle is lost to us." I feel a cry break from my lips. "And so you decided to bring the Apostate with you as well?" There was a small surge of dislike flowing through me in that small second. "She is a Grey Warden, Knight-Commander. She should be treated as such." He was actually sticking up for me, and some how I found that still cute.

"I apologize but we do not have the time for pleasantries. The Tower is overrun and I am waiting for the Right of Annulment." Before I could say anything Alistair is at my side. "You have got to be joking. If you call for the Right then that means… that means the entire Circle is over run with…" I didn't want to think about it but I finish his sentence for him. "Abominations." The entire place was compromised and now I started to put the pieces together. "We have lost many men and Mages alike trying to save the Tower." Evidently they didn't try hard enough. My whole life was this tower. The people within it were like family, despite the fact I never had many friends to begin with. My heart was being squeezed within my chest but the news was dire enough to make apart of me understand what was really going on. "Then we will go in there and finish what you cannot." Cullen was joking, right? I look up to him but he is dead serious. "Are you sure? Just the three of you taking on whatever is in that tower?" As if by will, Alistair nods. "We are Grey Wardens, it is what we do." Oh yes, by all means lets just take on the impossible just to prove them wrong. How dire was this really?

"Then I shall let you go, but hear me now; I will only heed the word of the First-Enchanter if things are back in order." Somehow I wondered if we could do this. We took on a whole horde of undead, hell might as well take on a whole army of Abominations as well.

We gear up, Alistair purchases a few poultices and Lyrim potions. I want to tell him it wasn't needed but he doesn't listen. They both buy new armor and I realize that I was completely out of this armor wearing loop. I had my protections but when Cullen throws a piece of clothing my way I look down to it in my arms. "Put that on." I hesitate of course. Not quite knowing what he was asking of me. "Those things have magical protection woven inside of them. They will help keep you alive more so than our own armor." Oh well, if that's the case then yeah sure I'm going to put on clothing because he says it is safe. I shrug and find a nice corner to quickly undress in. When I finally figured out how each clasp went together and which pieces tied together. I was in a heap of panic. The robe hit the middle of my thighs, the stockings I wore were the only things keeping my bare skin from showing and the boots with the gloves… Suddenly I was missing my old robes.

I fumble out of the dark corner only to be greeted by two helmed figures I assumed was Alistair and Cullen. They were prepared and now so was I. As I move to the doors Cullen stops me, handing me a dagger. "I don't need this…" I start to protest but he shakes his head. "In case something happens to us." Suddenly I begin to see the much large picture here, there was a chance we could all end up either turned or just dead.

The doors open, I can hear the mutter of the Templars closing it behind us but I fear more so for what we see laying before us. Mages, Templars all thrown about like rag dolls. Their cold dead eyes looking up at us and I panic. My throat catches when the smell of blood and sweet Lyrim hits me. My eyes begin to water but I move past the bodies only to find my old Apprentice room. I find my bed quickly, knowing I stashed a few things under the mattress. I hope that they are still there. The quiet cough from Alistair I shoot him a look but I cannot see his face so well hidden behind the visor of the helmet. "Just… I'm trying to find something." I struggle as my finger-tips locate the small painted box. Without a thought I pull it open and there it was. A small silver locket I have had since I was a child. The images upon the inside tells me they are of my parents and it is the only thing of my old life that I have left.

I am being brought to my feet as I stuff the locket into one of the hidden pockets of this so-called robe and follow behind them. We find the next set of doors and are blown back by the gust of cold wind hitting us.

"That should teach you for messing with us." Another gust of cold wind and when I sit up there is nothing but quiet smoke rising before a barrier filled doorway. "Oh that hurt." I hear a mumble from Alistair but he was fine just as was Cullen when he moved to his feet quite gracefully. I fumble around until I am back up to my feet but we are greeted with hostile looks until the older woman turns around. "Wynne?" I call out but she doesn't seem to see me. She was tired, beyond tired it seemed. "Wynne? Petra?" The two of them look to me, but it is the scared look in Petra's eyes that made me realize how bad this really was. "What happened here?" I push past Cullen to help Wynne to her feet with Petra's help. "Many horrible things happened. But why are you here?" Wynne is upon her feet, her calm demeanor is hesitating taking in the three of us. "We came to help." I offer but find myself stepping away from them. "This is my home too, Wynne. I have a right to help." As if my words had helped she relaxes a bit. "And the Templars?" Of course she would know of the two behind me. "I know that is you Cullen." Ugh those eyes know everything I want to laugh but I find my words catching in my throat. "Sorry, Wynne." He pulls his helm off but she doesn't relax for a bit. "Why are you here?" I pause wanting to explain but Cullen had taken the words right out of my mouth. "We are here to secure the tower but we need to reach the First-Enchanter, in order to complete this task." She lets out a quiet, relaxed breath for a second. "You will need help, then." She looks me over. We both knew I was capable but I lacked skills in many things. "You will also need a skilled Healer to help you through this." Oh, she was taking a shot at my ability for hating healing magic. "That we will," Cullen really wasn't helping either. "Then I will go with you." I move to protest but am stopped by a hand upon my shoulder. "Thank you, Wynne."

She gives us a smile of gratitude as we move to the barrier. "I must say that I am impressed I have been able to keep this up for so long." I really wasn't. The woman had remarkable skill, talent and just willpower to do this. "You did what you had to, Wynne. Now shall we?" I offer and with my added magic I help her release the barrier.

We move through the halls of the Tower on the same level. Coming across the library the Abominations hits us. The demons were next down the line. Everything was either burned to a crisp or covered in the blood of those who tried to defend the Tower. There were bodies everywhere, thrown around like dolls. My heart was hurting from the painful memories surfacing from within this room. Studying late at night, practicing with Jowan and more recently spending quiet time with Cullen. My memories were those of good times but now they were being replaced by the horror surrounding us. We fight our way past the abominations only to reach the next floor. Rushing the steps I pause before the stockroom. I knew this place, this was… I see a silent figure huddled over a box of cases in the corner. I move quickly but I knew that figure from anywhere. "Owain?" I call for him and he doesn't look up. "Owain is that you?" I stop behind him just as Wynne and Cullen did. "Is that you Solona?" He stands up but the monotone voice he had still gave me the shivers. "Yes, Owain it is me. Wynne and Ser Cullen are here as well." He is slowly taking us in but with time I get the sensation he was at least glad to see us. "It is good that you are all safe. I have tried to find a way out of the tower only to be blocked by a barrier." A snort from Wynne tells me she didn't know he was there. "If you would have said something Owain, I would have let you through." He turns his distant gaze upon me but I sigh in regards to what he was doing. "I stayed here because it was safe and Niall told me too." Niall? He was one of the few newest Mages placed upon the Council. And he was one of the few who I held in high regard within the tower. Also he was a good friend, someone that I never thought of admitting too in the midst of public.

"Where is Niall and why hasn't he left yet?" Wynne presses for answers. "He came for the Litany of Adralla." Then that meant one thing. "There was a Maleficar here?" Once more I sense Cullen's Templar training kicking in. "Yes, Master Uldred was the cause for all of this Niall told me." I do not want to hear this. Master Uldred was a good man, at least that's what I was led to believe. "If he has the Litany then this should have ended. Something happened to him, we must press forward." Wynne gives Owain a small grateful pat upon the shoulder and we are being forced to move forward.

The halls were in disarray. Things were being burned in the rooms and Demons start to appear more and more frequently. The whole second floor was much like the first only we found Blood Mages surrounding the floor. They had blocked off most of the doors with barriers until we defeated them, dropping the barriers in the process. Moving to the next staircase I pause before it. "Some how I don't want to know what's up there…" I let my small worry break free but Wynne gives me a small grateful pat on the back. "Do not hesitate in the midst of battle, my dear. You are strong just as Irving said you were. You have proven yourself, despite your lack for clothing as a Mage." I find myself blushing, wanting to cover up what I was wearing with my hands but I hear a snort of laughter behind me from Alistair. "They have magical protection…" I found myself using that excuse but she gives me a smile and moves through the door quickly.

Upon the third floor we encounter the same things. The dead laying around us and more Abominations, Demons greet us as we press forward through the floor. Towards the end, we found another Abomination trying to transform a few Tranquil. They didn't seem bothered by it but of course they couldn't show their fear. A fight broke loose but I cast the Abomination down with a few heavy spells and took out the archers quickly.

I helped Wynne check to see if the Tranquil were alright and they seemed to be in one piece but they were thankful for our timely rescue. I give them each a health poultice and move with the others to the fourth floor. That was when things went down hill.

We found Templars still alive but under the spell of a Desire Demon. She is floating around them, her eyes glinting off their metal breastplates but I wasn't surprised when she was playing them for a fool. She had them under her grasp. She was each a lover to them, a mother or a wife. Holding each one in their own little fantasies. It was well disturbing, I had no idea Templars had such things locked away. They did the Maker's work but they wanted more from it.

She knows we are there and we attack. The Templars attack us as well. Sending both Wynne and I through the door only to find ourselves fighting our way back through it. Knowing they were our weakness we did not stop until everything was gone. The horror of this all, I cannot bring myself to look to Cullen. These were his friends, his comrades and his family. They were the only people he had ever known outside of his life within the Chantry. Just as I saw my own fellow Mages being thrown about like bloodied dolls the pain was too much for us to stop and weep over this.

We find the next door and open it. The door doesn't budge at first until Cullen says for us to back away. With the help of Alistair they managed to bring the door down in a few swift kicks and we rush in. The form before us, I can suddenly sense this being. "Sloth…" I mutter under my breath and Wynne turns to me. "I should have known…" I slowly curse a few words and he turns around. His gaze moves between us. "More guests to entertain, I shall enjoy this." His dreary voice hits me and I feel myself weakening. "Slaughtering more of your kind, is enough entertainment for me." Cullen spits but he is also breaking, we all were.

"Sleep, take a nap. You are all so tired." I try and try so hard to fight it but I break. My knees buckle under me as I collide with the hard floor. Sleep sounded great at this point.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay first off I know this leads into the Fade part which I am going to explain here in this little side-note as to what is going to happen within the next chapter(s). They will be within Cullen's POV because he is the fearless Leader. Solona will be trapped just as Alistair and Wynne. And this was slightly rushed, yes but I was in a hurry to get to the Fade part. I wished they did more of a personal thing within it for your character instead of just meeting Duncan and etc. Kind of dull really.

AND THOSE LOVELY SHOUT OUTS NOW SINCE I OWE ALL OF YOU ONE! **sandradee27:** thank you for your kind words! i am happy that you enjoy the story so far! and yes a jealous cullen is always entertaining! hahaha don't we all want our own Cullen, sigh. ;) **xmaster: **lmfao yeah i just kind of have this idea of Alistair sort of enjoying Solona's attention. but yes i hope so too. **darkmage6: **wooo! is so so so so right! ;) **cluaran: **thank you for enjoying it so far! at this point i am currently working over their little history. it will be interesting to say the least as to how their relationship developed. oh man, what's kind of amusing is how she is completley oblivious to both of them. she is in her own world kind of finding their attention strange but doesn't question it. i'm guessing it will take a little straightforwardness from either one of them for her to see the bigger picture. thank you though! i am so glad you are enjoying it! **mapachita: **thank you, i know i owe this but you are wonderful! as always much love to all of you who are reading this! i will enjoy reading your comments/reviews on everything! ;)

Annnd of course Dragon Age is not my own but it does belong to Bioware! XD!


	8. His own Nightmare

**REMEMBER THIS IS ALL IN CULLEN'S POV.**

* * *

"Cullen," a gentle voice is calling for me. My eyes refusing to open as the morning light finds it way through the open window above my head. "Cullen, you have to get up. The kids need to go to school." I roll over, I think I mumbled something but a finger is brushed against my forehead. A soft brush of lips against my skin and I wake up. My eyes open slowly taking in the room around me. When did… Where is this? The questions cross my mind until her lips were upon my jaw, my neck moving their way down across my shoulder to my collarbone. I must have flinched because she had stopped. "Cullen?" Her soft gentle voice is of one I know only too well. "Amell?" I find myself amazed by her tone. Though I cannot seem to remember what was going on before I fell asleep. I think I am missing something, I just can't put my finger upon it. "My love, what is wrong?" Love? She had never called me such. Her fingers tap against my lips as a smile curves upon her own. I can't seem to make my eyes leave her, she was a figment of my imagination - she just had to be. "I… I don't know?" Her dark luscious hair drapes over her shoulders, covering her until her waist. Those hard steel eyes watch me but it was her lips. Oh Maker, I found myself being pulled into her arms as her fingers touch every part of me. My skin was burning under her touch. But she pulls away, her eyes studying me until she laughs. That deep full hearted laugh that makes me shiver all the way up my spin. "You silly, silly man. We can't do _that_ now. You need to get dressed and take the children to their lessons." I pause wondering as to when kids came into this picture.

She seemed to sense my confusion. Concern crosses her eyes but I look away only hesitantly. Something just wasn't right, I can't put my finger upon it. I slip out of the warm bed and find a pair of clean trousers and shirt waiting for me. I get dressed as she hums about the bedroom picking up our clothes. Everything, everything was perfect. Just like my dreams of having a life of our own. To be with one another and not to worry about the differences between us.

She was a Mage and I was a Templar.

Evidently we found a way around this but I just can't bring myself to ask as to how this came to be. Her gentle fingers pat my back as she passes me, my eyes watch her. The way she walked, the way she flipped her hair when she didn't think I noticed and the way she hummed although I knew she was doing things she wouldn't normally do. I find my way to the kitchen, the place was small but it was comfortable. Just as I thought there were two boys sitting at the table eating what I assumed was breakfast. "Good Morning, Daddy." They call out to me in unison but it just seemed off.

I pause before the stove, wanting nothing more than to pour myself some hot water and have tea with my breakfast. "Love, is everything alright?" She asks of me again but I squeeze my eyes shut. I want to remember, I want to feel this love that has been inside of me for years now. I want to see her actually smiling in my direction. But this wasn't real, I suddenly find myself trying to figure out.

She was a Mage and I was a Templar.

She is a Mage and I am a Templar.

It hits me like a swift horse kick to the stomach. "This isn't real, demon." The words leave my lips but she is behind me. Her arms wrapping around me but I flinch under her soft touch. "What do you mean, love? I am real." I want to pull her off of me but something so overwhelming is inside of me. Trying to break free and I can't bring myself to accept this. She was a Demon, she was not real. She was not my Solona Amell. The Solona I have come to love over the years would put up a fight rather than have children and become a housewife. She would pursue her interests, hoping that I would tag along with her. "You are not real." I mutter under my breath.

I fall to my knees, my hands clasping before me as the Chant of Light comes to me. "Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion. Should they set themselves against me." I feel pressure upon my chest, my eyes squeeze shut. My head resting against my clasped hands I continue the chant until I hear a screech behind me. "Your Maker will not save you here." A gentle growl comes from behind me but I know I am back to where I need to be. I reach up over my shoulder, my weapon is there and I do not hesitate. I stand up, my feet planting themselves firmly upon the ground and I unsheathe my weapon. The sword rings against the metal as she watches me.

"I could give you everything you have ever wanted." She purred against my will but I knew better than to give in. "No, I already have all that I needed." She moves towards me slowly. Her feet hitting the floor not too far from the tip of my blade. "She could be yours, all yours if you let it happen." My eyes close as I take a deep breath. "No, I will not ask for her if she does not want me." Her purring turns to a growl and I swing taking her down in a few hits. She falls at my feet and the world changes to a softer haze. A small rune glows in the corner of the room and I move to it. Touching the top, a small map is shown there. I touch the only one that is glowing. "That one it is then." The world spins and with a rush I find myself standing in the midst of another area. "So you found your way out of the trap too, hmm."

I turn on my heel to meet the shape of a Mage. I knew who he was, "Niall?" He looks me over but he does not recognize me. Some how I wasn't surprised. "How do you know me?" A retort, I find myself amazed he had lasted this long within the fade but it hits me. The lifeless body before the Demon. No wonder he seemed so familiar. "It doesn't matter," I change the subject quickly. "How do I get out of here and how do I find my friends?" The man hesitates, his weight shifting nervously as if he is afraid of me. "I know you found the Litany and you intended to use it." He turns his gaze to me, but I know just what he was thinking. "I am Cullen." I figured we'd start this out the easy way. "Cullen? As in that Templar all the girls were chatting about?" I thought I should have been impressed but I wasn't. "I guess that would be I." His nervousness comes to a slow and I relax. "I can't get out of here but you might be able too. As for your friends I do not know what happened to them." I feel myself panic. My concern was directed to one person and the pain she must be going through… I cannot bear myself to think about it.

"Then I'll just have to find my way out of here." I want to force him to come along but something tells me he won't be able too. I give him a nod as I move towards one of the many doors within this area. I find one that lets me pass through and is only greeted by a Demon of Rage. I take him down with great ease but I find that this place tugs at my stamina. "Oh Maker, thank you for saving me." I look down, a mouse is speaking to me… I want to shake my head of the thought but I don't. "You must defeat them… in order to get to Sloth… take… my… power…" He disappears slowly but the rush coming from him hits me. Well, things just couldn't have gotten stranger.

Over the course of a few travels and some new abilities I took down the rest of the so-called guardians within this realm. As I touch the pedestal it glows under my finger-tips and three new places appear. I touch the one upon the left only to land upon a small closed off area.

I look around for a second, taking the place in slowly only to smell what I thought was food but this was the Fade. It messes with your mind. I find the source of the smell but an Alistair with a young woman at his side. They are chatting like a group of giddy children. He is laughing, she is laughing and the group of children running around makes me worry. I stop before him and he comes to a stop with his laughter. "Oh… Cullen! Hey, I was just thinking about you! This is my sister, Goldanna." He had a sister? I am not surprised he never mentioned her. Lately he has been keeping things from me all these years. A hint of betrayal hits me but I shake it away. I needed to get him out of here. "You seem… content." He shrugs it off looking between the two of us. "I am. But you should stay! She makes the greatest stew… can he stay?" He pleads of his sister. She smiles, warmly in my direction but I knew this game. "Of course, little brother, he can stay for dinner." Or I could stay forever if that was what you wanted to really say.

"Hey, Alistair? We should go, see as how we have a Blight to defeat." He hesitates when I mention Blight. "No, no I can't possibly leave her behind." Suddenly I was finding this all very annoying. "Okay how about this. How about you think _real, real_ hard on how you got here." He looks at me but twists his gaze to his sister and it just clicks. "This… this isn't right…" The words leave his lips hesitantly but I would give him this much credit. "This is the Fade, Alistair." It was all I had to say before Goldanna revealed her true colors to the both of us. "You cannot take him from me, Warden." She forms, her skin the grayish tint but I do not stop. I take out my dagger and shove it through her stomach. She falls to the floor in a heap as her children turn into what I assumed were skeleton warriors. We take them down together only to stopped by a tingle upon the back of my neck. "So let's keep this a secret, yes?" He asks of me but I sigh, just slightly glad he could think hard enough to get that this wasn't real. "Yeah, yeah come on. We've got to save Wynne and Amell." I move for the pedestal but I stop only to hear a, "What's going on?" As I turn Alistair seeps into the ground. With a groan I realized I had to do this myself.

I touch the far right one, the spinning again and the sudden stop. I can hear the cries, the weeping coming from someone as I take the steps down to find Wynne. She is standing before a pile of bodies, Apprentices I assumed. "I couldn't save them…" Her tears hit me. I realize why she felt this way. We all did. "I failed them all…" I pause before her but she has her back to me. "You didn't fail them, they are still alive." I offer my words of courage to her but she brushes them away. "How dare you say such a thing." The tone in her voice changes. "You are a Templar you have no idea what it is like to go through this." I flinch at her words, knowing she will not listen to me despite what I could say. "Think Wynne, think back to before you saw this." I press her, she watches me closely but with a heavy sigh she closes her eyes. For a few moments everything was quiet and she gasps. "Cullen?" Her eyes open, "You… you are right. I should get away from this place." I give her a small smile but not before one of the dead Apprentices get up from the ground. "You can't leave us, Wynne." He calls for her but she doesn't stop to pull out her staff. The fight was as how I expected, sort of like Alistair's but I had more mages to fight then I would like.

The battle finishes quickly and she breathing heavily. "Thank you, Cullen." She starts but doesn't finish as soon as she falls to the ground, with a cry. So I really was meant to do this alone, it seemed. I move to the pedestal and I had one place left to go. I hoped that Solona was there.

When everything came to a stop, I take the place in. It was different from the others. There was no open area, there was no steps but only a closed off room. There were no windows and no door. Just large stone walls stretching up only to never end. In the midst of the small room was Solona. Her arms wrapped around her legs, she was rocking back and forth as her cries hit my ears. "No… No… I did nothing wrong, Mother." She crawls along the floor. She doesn't notice me as she scratches against the walls with her nails. "I didn't mean to burn down the barn, Mother!" Her voice catches with a small choking sound but I cannot stop here to watch. I move forward, my hand touching her shoulder and she jumps. Her body goes ridged as she turns to look up at me. "My Prince has come for me." She moves to her feet. "But you did not show up soon enough. If you would have made yourself known…" She moves through the small room. Her fingers dragging along the walls as she mumbles incoherently under her breath. "Knew you where there… always knew. Should have done something… never had the courage. I have failed… I have always failed…" My feet make the moving easy for me because my willpower dies off as I watch her. "Solona," I call her name quietly but she doesn't seem to notice me anymore. "Mother… I failed… I am so sorry Mother."

She stops before the same wall with the scratch marks. She is tracing it slowly with each mark, with each finger. She is chewing upon her bottom lip just as she did when she was studying. Something I have always found to be appealing. It was her little habits like this that caused me to shudder whenever she brushed past me in the hall or laughed when she heard Jowan say a horrible joke. My hands grip her shoulders, turning her around to look at me. She doesn't fight and I am glad she doesn't. "Solona, this is the Fade." I offer but she doesn't seem to notice I am there. I do the one thing I have yearned for all those years to do.

I tip my head down, my hands take the sides of her head and I pull her to her tip toes. My lips find her own but she doesn't fight me. I press further, my hands drop from her head to find her waist. Letting her press against me as I part her lips with gentle urging. A sigh escapes her between breaths. I do not want to pull away but I do. I let go of her, let her take a few steps back to find her footing. "Cu-Cu-Cullen?" She stammers, her fingers to her lips. "What's going on? What was that? Why are you here? What in the Maker's breath is going on!" The last part sounded more like the Solona that I remembered. "This is the Fade." I answer her questions. "That doesn't explain why you just kissed me now." I guess I should have expected this but she isn't glaring. "It was better than giving you a few smacks." I offer and she relaxes a bit. "Well, let's get out of…" She falls to the floor and I sigh again, realizing that I had to do this all alone.

I find the pedestal as it shows itself again and touch the top of it. My hands brush against the stone to find the center part. Somehow this had to be the main man. The head of all of this. Without a second thought I hit it.

Once again I found myself in the midst of an open area. My mind is reeling from everything until I see the figure off in the distance. His back was to me but I do not hesitate. "So it has decided to show itself." The Demon turns around. "Yes, well I guess it would eventually come down to this." He is laughing, or at least I think it was a he. I couldn't really be sure. "What is going on?" I hear the startled voice of Alistair followed by Wynne. "You could not part us, Demon. Together we are strong." A gasp escapes Solona as she appears beside me. "So you're the dirty little Demon who placed me in that… place." She was growling but I found it oddly appeasing to hear that tone in her voice. "Ugh, that's it. I'm firing off a bolt of lightning so strong that you melt into a million tiny pieces of Demon." Apart of me wants to laugh but she looks to me, a small smile is upon my lips and she returns it. A rush of relief hits her and I wonder as to why I could sense this now. "So you choose a life of misery, than happiness?" I do not stop my hand as it reaches over my shoulder. "Sorry, but we make our own happiness."

Solona moves behind me as the weapon is already out of it's holder. The spell she was focusing upon took time and I knew this. "Alistair," I call for the other Templar and he is there knowing exactly what I was asking of him. I move, my feet taking the steps burned into my skull after years and years of training within the Chantry. The sword pulls up next to me as I duck with the timing of Solona's bolt towards the Demon. A rush of energy hits me as Wynne supports and Alistair moves to my right.

We flank the demon quickly. I duck from the freezing spell and watch as Alistair absorbs it. He focuses the blast towards the Demon sending it back a few steps. I move up and block the series of counter moves from him. Another spell comes my way this time I absorb it. The tingle feeling shooting through me to my very bones and I fire it back towards him. The blast sending the Demon further than Alistair's own move. Without a second thought we move in together and finish the Demon off but not before Solona is behind me and sets the creature aflame.

We stand there watching it peacefully and she had that usual smug look that I always found to be very her. Though from what I had just seen, I wonder if she hides it.

Well the pain that is.

"So you did it…" I recognize Niall's voice behind me and I turn. "Niall?" Solona speaks his name but doesn't stop moving. She is wrapping her arms around him and he is returning the gesture. "I am already dead… yes?" He asks of me but I watch Solona hold the man tightly. Suddenly I was getting frustrated with this place. "Yes, you are." He pulls away from her but the look of loneliness is behind her eyes as she backs to our own group. "I had that feeling… if that is so then take the Litany from off my body." She moves forward, she was going to protest again. "No, you can be saved. Wynne? Right? He can be saved… you have to live." She was muttering again but Wynne shakes her head. "Solona," Niall calls for her but she avoids his gaze. "I am sorry for everything… you were a good friend." She is chewing upon her lip, nervously again. "You did the right thing Niall, your mother would have been very proud of you." Wynne nods to the poor soul of the man who stood before us. "I hope you're right."

Without another spinning, moving everything goes dark. I find myself slowly waking up to the soft sobs of someone close by. Slowly I begin to sit up as my eyes open up to see the Demon who once held us, dead at our feet. And Solona, crying over the body of Niall as she cradles the Litany to her chest.

"Solona," Alistair speaks her name as he squats down next to her. "He will be avenged, I promise you." The pit in my stomach returns when he touches her shoulder and her hand grips his arm tightly. She is nodding, her bottom lip between her teeth as she hears both Wynne and I moving up. "Thank you, Alistair." She gives him a weak smile and I move for the next set of stairs. "We have one floor left." I call to them, though my frustration was getting the best of me at this point.

* * *

**A/N:** So some quick shout outs! **darkmage6: **i thought about it, but i figured it would be kind of interesting to have him see into her own little nightmare. kind of make it more personal for him, in a sense. but you know she'll be like... so was that real? wtf is going on with my head! ugh! which shall be amusing! **xmaster:** cliffhangers make everything awesome, yes! ;) **sandradee27: **once again! thank you for your support it means quite a bit! ;) **mapachita: **i am a huge fan of the mages as well. when i do my own playthrough i normally hit the tower first before anything else. i can blow through that level with my eyes close... which is kind of sad but you are not alone! i enjoy the way they set up their mages in the game. **neferit:** thank you! haha, i loved that little banter with carroll. i even thought about having morrigan there so she could explain every little detail in which she was going to do to him, alone. i wish though that carroll had more of a part in the mage origins. haha, thank you though! and you didn't talk too much! i quite enjoyed what you had to say, even your little description! ;) Much love to all of you for your reviews, i really appreciate it!

On the side-note, the rest of the chapters within Origin will be through Amell's POV. I was testing the waters with this one when it came to Cullen's personality and well POV upon everything. And the next set when they are alone in camp again, I figured Amell will explain to Cullen what he had seen in her nightmare and etc. Might even hint at a few background notes with Alistair and Cullen's history. Might even be a little Zev showing up, WHO KNOW! Hahahaha, okay okay I'm going to wrap this up.

And I do not own Dragon Age it belongs to Bioware! *-*


	9. Spoiled Princess

Uldred's body fell before me, a tide of relief rushes over me when we hear the quiet gurgle from what we wondered was his lips, leave him. Everything was so quiet now as we all share tired looks between us. I hear movement behind me but I know the sound belongs to Irving. For he was the only one we could save before he was turned… into an Abomination. He moans but I cannot bring myself to move over, to help him too his feet for my own do not want to move. I was tired, worn down to the bare minimum and my heart… I have seen much death since my time as a Warden but this just took the cake. There was nothing left of this place, nothing left that I would ever want to return too. "Irving," I can hear Wynne but she is doing her job. She was doing what we originally came up here to do. "Are you alright?" I can hear the movement as he gets to his feet but it is the vacant gaze belonging to Cullen that terrifies me the most.

We had found a group of Templars trapped behind a barrier. A field of some kind but they were all dead. None of them had survived whatever was done to them and I had seen the strongest man I had ever known, break before my eyes. He hid it well but apart of me wondered if he resented what I was and what Wynne was now. Though we had no part in this. Some how apart of me wondered if that was how it should be. That we had our boundaries for a reason. My heart sank with that thought.

"Solona, dear, is that you?" He had recognized me, though I had only wished those old eyes wouldn't. "Yes, First-Enchanter, it is I." I turn around, giving him a small smile before I hand him the Litany. "You used the Litany… how did you get this?" I did not want to think about it. To bring up the lost, dead eyes of Niall looking up at me as I pried the book from his arms. "Niall, Irving. He had the book before a Demon found him." I find myself glaring at Wynne but she doesn't bother with it. "Poor lad." That was all he had to say? I wanted to shake them both, they were acting so… then I see it. I can see the same amount of pain behind Wynne's eyes that was behind my own. The tired, weary looks of Irving. I wasn't alone at least. "We need to get to Greagoir before the Right of Annulment arrives." Alistair breaks the silence around us but I find myself wanting to stay put. Perhaps it was the silent draw to the veil up here or the fact I would have to see all the bodies over again.

But I was left little choice in the matter. My arm is caught between the fingers belonging to Alistair as we find the stairs. Cullen follows behind us, without a word we find our way to Greagoir once more. And it is the sigh of relief from the old Knight-Commander when he sees Irving. It was then that everything was explained. And we had come to realize that both men knew of Uldred and they had made plans to stop him but did not act soon enough, it seems.

We move to take our leave after we had managed to convince Irving to go to Redcliffe ahead of us to help prepare to rescue Connor. That Wynne decides to join us. I did not mind at least, she would be able to show me a few things here and there. Even though I became a Mage I still had many things to learn. It was that proof that she decided to help me finish. Though we all needed a rest.

Once more we cross the lake upon the small craft being maneuvered by Carroll until we reached the docks on the other side. "We should stay at the Inn for the rest of the night." Alistair was offering, since we all realized we wouldn't make it far without falling asleep upon the horses we had brought with us. "The Spoiled Princess does have some delicious food." I shoot a glance to Wynne but she is smiling, laughing almost. "What girl? I have been out of the Tower far more times than you, remember this." I find myself blushing under her words but only to have them shaken off when the rest of them move towards the Inn. "At least we have enough for two rooms." I shout behind them as I run to catch up.

Well I was half right, I guess. We had enough for three rooms and well those were all the rooms within the Spoiled Princess. The Innkeeper was glad to have us stay for the night though he probably wondered as to why we were all covered in many different colors, smells and other things I really didn't want on me. He looked between the four of us and realized that well two of us had to share. "I will have my usual room." I glance to Wynne and well that lead to me. "I will take the other then." The two men stared between the two of us. "What?" She offered but they shrugged. "Nothing, nothing. Looks like we have to share." I wanted to be nice and offer one of them my room but that would mean I'd have to share with one of them. So that thought left my head quick enough. "There is only one bathing area so you will have to take turns. I'll send Felsi up to start getting things settled for you." At least tonight I'd get to sleep in a nice large, comfortable bed. And well a nice hot bath was sounding pretty swell at this point.

I found my room stuck between Wynne's and the others. I sort of figured I'd get stuck in the middle.

I toss my gear upon the floor at my feet and flopped over backwards upon the freshly made bed. The creaking sound of the others moving around in their room was a comfort, I suppose. Though I found myself wanting to crawl right up and go to sleep right then. I kick off my boots and pull off my gloves. I let them fall to the floor as I curl up in a ball and fall asleep.

A soft knock comes to my dreams but I don't want to wake up. "Solona?" I can hear Cullen call for me from the other side of the door but I sigh, sitting up slowly in the process of not wanting to get up. "The door is unlocked." My feet drop to the floor, but he opens the door slowly. "Wynne wants you to know that there is fresh water ready for you in the basin." I groan but I slowly start to stand up. "Thank you." I think he is about to leave but he doesn't, he is standing in the doorway. "Cullen," I look up to him as I move into the small hallway outside of my room. "Amell, can we talk?" I stop but I know why he wants to talk. "How about after I'm clean?" I offer but I know he is shrugging from the way he is muttering his words at this point.

I realized that after a bath like that one, I really did abuse my privileges within the Circle. Mostly it was because of my fear that some of the rumors going around about the Templars watching us bathe… I was really well, creeped out by the thought. But it really did occur to me that mostly it was because we were never allowed any sort of privacy. It was against the rules, sort to speak. But this bath, this bath felt wonderful. There were places within my body that I didn't even knew could get dirty or hurt like this. In fact even my hair hurt, which was very odd indeed.

I used what was left of Wynne's soaps and found the soft lavender smell to be mostly relaxing. It was a calming scent one that nearly was cause for me to fall asleep where I was but my fear of water really did kick in.

I pulled myself out of the water and started to dry off, taking in the fact I was covered in millions of tiny and large bruises. I even pressed a few and didn't even knew I could get bruises there.

With a spare towel I wrapped myself up and peek out into the hallway, it seemed that no one was around so I crept past the boy's door to my own. I slowly opened it hoping that maybe Cullen had gone to sleep and completely forgot the fact he wanted to talk.

But why? I kept wondering this myself when I shut the door and lit up the small candle near my bed. I knew it could either be about what happened within the Tower or… he wanted answers to questions I didn't know. Such as why he had to be the one to wander the fade. I didn't quite know that myself but at least he managed to do so otherwise we'd end up like Niall.

I dig for my hair brush within my small pack and found a spare set of clothing to slip on before bed. A yawn escaped me but I managed to brush out my hair and let it fall dripping behind me upon the bed. Despite the fact it was nearly wet now, I didn't quite mind. Until a knock came upon the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was late, far later than I had already thought it was when I looked out the window. The lights were on within the Tower but I knew why. They were trying to find survivors. Ones that we might have missed, but apart of me doubted they'd find many.

"Amell?" I knew it would be Cullen but I sighed, settling myself upon the bed and trying to look as decent as I could manage. "Come in, but be quiet." My main fear was Wynne waking up. The Senior Enchanters always had a way with sleeping lightly. Though I never knew why. He came in, quietly just as I told him to do. He wasn't in his armor, just in his normal clothing. I found it odd, he seemed to fit right in with his heavy armor as he cleaved his way through enemies left and right. But when he was dressed normally, it just well I don't know how to describe it.

He was awkwardly standing before my door as it closed behind him. The air in the room was causing me to turn away, to drop my gaze and look for something less interesting to look at. "About the Tower…" I should have guessed. "Wynne had said that it will help us to talk about what had happened." Ugh, Wynne of course she would have a part in this. She had seen what we had but for her she had fought in many battles and had seen many of her friends die in the process. "So let's talk about it." I patted a spot on the bed next to me but I watched him hesitate. So I gave up waiting for him to sit down next to me. "I have seen villagers, soldiers and others die before but never my friends." Okay so I started this. "But I know now that if I had been there, there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it. I really had no idea that there were those out there who wanted to end their life in the tower. To destroy the very reason as to why we are locked inside that gilded cage." My gaze finds itself upon the Tower outside of my window. "For awhile there I believed just as they did. But now, I see things differently. There is a reason as to why we are locked within that tower. We are dangerous and destructive but we can also help this world. But sadly, I am just one woman who can barely find her way through the woods even during the daytime." I am laughing to myself, but I look up and he hadn't moved from that spot since I started. "I am just one woman, but I have all those lives within that tower to fight for. They died bravely and I will fight for them until the end." I gave him a small nod but he had yet to relax.

"So Cullen, what do you have to say about this all?" I guess I should have been kinder with my words but he relaxed a bit. I look away from him only to feel my bed dip down when he sat down next to me. "You are not alone, we are in this together despite what we saw in that tower. Uldred paid for what he did and so will all the rest of the blood mages. I see now, that there was nothing we could have done to stop it. Despite how much I would have given to have been there." He was quiet when he finished those words. "We are in this together," I offer him a small smile when I look to him. "Despite what everyone else might believe. We have the Blight to take care of and after, we can return to the Tower and help bring order to the chaos." It was the only thing I had to offer him but he did not seem to mind much. "Now we should get some sleep, yes?" I pat his hand upon the bed but he doesn't move.

"There was one last thing I had to ask." Concern hits me like a weight upon the chest. "And what is that?" He does not meet my gaze but instead moves to his feet. "How exactly did you end up at the tower?" Apart of me was angry with him for asking such a question but the other half knew that he would eventually want to know, since what he had saw within my own nightmare. "For the first five years of my life I had shown signs of being a Mage. My mother did not want to believe it and neither did my father." I sigh but want nothing more than to remember those events. "So when I did something characteristically similar to that of a Mage, they locked me away. In a very small room under the barn. By the time I was five, I grew angry with them and burned the barn down, so I could escape. The neighbors I guess saw this and saw me standing before it without a care in the world. They called for the Chantry and a group of Templars found me. All I had was a locket and the clothes upon my back."

He doesn't move when he hears me speak of it but I know he wants to say something. To do something to take the pain away. There was nothing, after years and years of pushing that nightmare away I had to relive it within the Fade. Only to have the one person in all of Thedas to see me in such a state. "Does that answer your question?" I look away as I move to slip into bed. But he doesn't move, I want him too. To get out of the room and leave me alone. "Yes, I suppose it does." He says at last but it was gentle tone in his voice that catches me as I turn to look up at him.

"Goodnight, Solona." He tells me as he moves to leave my room but I want to stop. Should I stop him? Or would he just shake me off like I was nothing? But then the memory of the fade comes back to me. "Cullen," his name leaves my lips as he pauses. "You don't have to leave." I make the offer as plain as day. But he turns. "You want me to stay?" He asks of me but what was I doing? This man was once a Templar, making him a devout follower of the Maker. "Would that be so bad?" I offer in return. His smile returns, but it is my smile. The one I have seen he has only for me. "It beats having to hear Alistair talk in his sleep." I want to laugh and ask of what he talks about but apart of me really doesn't want to know. "You can ask me as many questions as you want until we both fall asleep." I try to make the offer more appealing but instead he shakes his head. "Let's just try and get some sleep." He moves past me and reaches under the bed for a spare bedroll. At first I was surprised but I slowly come to understand that he was a gentleman through and through.

I finish getting dressed when he turns his back to me and I tell him goodnight as I crawl under the covers of the bed. But it isn't until late in the night I still find myself wide awake. I pull off one of the covers and found Cullen upon the floor. He doesn't move when he feels me curl up next to him. My head finding his shoulder as I throw the cover over the both of us. I tell him goodnight again and fall asleep upon the hard floor and the warm body of Cullen next to me.

When the morning came, I found myself back in the bed with my cover returned to me. Slightly confused but I understood why I woke up here. He had slipped back into the room with Alistair only to cause less suspense between us and our fellow companions. Suddenly, I just wanted to feed them to the Darkspawn if they start asking any questions about us.

I was dressed within a few minutes after waking up and rolled my hair up into the bun back upon my head. A little tired from over sleeping, I shuffle my way out of my room and down the stairs to the Tavern part of the Inn. I can hear the laughter from Wynne and Alistair as they are probably discussing something I knew nothing about. They seemed to hit it off, which was good I suppose. Alistair needed someone who could look out for him, I really wasn't that person.

"Good morning," Cullen says from behind me. While I nearly jumped out of my skin. "I didn't mean to scare you." He moves past me on the stairs and stands ahead of me. "Oh, no you didn't scare me. You just took me by surprise." A mutter from my lips but he doesn't seem to mind. He had a smile upon his face but I was glad he was at least in a better mood then he was last night. "Since we're the last ones up, we'll have to eat on the road." I feel a groan escape me but I nod, knowing that a nice warm breakfast wasn't going to happen. We had to reach Redcliffe, that was the important thing.

I jump from the stair I was upon to the floor below, which wasn't a great distance and hear the laughter from Wynne and Alistair die when they see us walking towards them. "So you two finally decided to get up, about time." I roll my eyes knowing that Alistair really shouldn't have been the one talking. Normally I had to kick him awake when we were camping. "Now that we're awake, we are leaving." A groan escapes Alistair but it is Wynne who stands up. The look of relief upon her face, I knew just how she felt. "I do believe that I would like my own horse." She calmly states but we only had two? "That would mean one of us has to walk?" I was confused but she sighed. She really didn't want to share with any of the other two. "That's fine, you can take mine." Cullen offers her and I stare at him. "That means I have to ride with… with Alistair?"

Oh Maker, this day just gets better.

After paying for the food and rooms, we are greeted by the same small boy who took our horses from us before. He was glad to see us leave, I think. Because of the events within the tower might have been resolved the nervous looks to both Wynne and I, spoke many words. He was afraid of Mages but I am use to it.

Alistair climbs upon his horse and settles himself in, a hand is outstretched towards me but I am having second thoughts. I liked Alistair but I enjoyed Cullen's quiet. I wonder if Alistair could even be quiet. I really shouldn't have thought about that because Cullen is handing me up to Alistair just as the thought crosses my mind. "Wha-?" I can't even complete the sentence before Alistair scoots back in the saddle and lets me sit before him. Suddenly the heat in the air, it just got worse. "Are you alright?" Cullen asks of me while he stands just at our side. "Wha-What? Oh I'm fine, it's just you know a little hot out here… 'tis all."

The look he gave me, the heat had just gotten worse before we start walking the horses in the direction of the highway. Cullen walks between both horses and I sigh, knowing this will be a very long day back to Redcliffe.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again I'm sorry it has taken me longer than I thought to get this chapter out there. But once more, those lovely shout outs to do before I crack down on the next chapter! **sandradee27: **i fear it could be a little bit of both, but he is a confusing figure. always taking charge but a little disgruntled towards his own feelings. sort of just lost, really. doesn't help that amell has no understanding of relationships period or how to deal with them. such as why the only one she ever saw while in the tower was anders... i think that explains all of it, really. haha, but thank you. i figured it would need to be a little different and make it more of theirs and not the games. ;) **xmaster:** hahaha yeah but knowing amell she would dance around the fact she likes cullen more than alistair until someone just sits her down and be like, "look you're confusing the two lads and before you know it they'll be trying to kill each other." and she'll just be like blink blink blink excuse me? hahaha it'll be amusing. but thank you! ;) **pagelupin: **thank you! i am so glad that you enjoy it so much! thank you, thank you! ;)

Okay like I said I am sorry it took me so long to get this out. I am working on 10 right now but it might not be out until late Friday night or Saturday night. Don't know, depends upon my plans really. And yes, there will be more Cullen/Amell action in the future. I just have to figure out when would be the best time since they're both so awkward with each other.

And like always before! I do not own Dragon Age, it belongs to Bioware! *-*


	10. No idea what a Crow is

"Why did you keep your past hidden from us?" I thoughtfully wondered this aloud though knowing the others would not hear Alistair's own answer. I did however hear his heavy sigh from behind his helmet. "I thought it might change… things between us." Us? Was it his choice of words or did I sense something else. "But that would make you the rightful heir to the throne, yes?" I wasn't about to be the first to start calling him Majesty of all things.

For hours we have been riding in silence, though Wynne had generously offered to regale us in some of her stories from outside of the Tower. Though there were few, she did some what explain how she made it out of Ostagar. I had yet to move from the position I was placed in just before Alistair upon the saddle. He kept a distance from me, though I wondered if this was strictly a Templar thing. "I guess that it would but I don't want the throne." Why? I wanted to ask this but he would pull the same act and dodge the question. My fingers gingerly played with the pommel of the saddle, keeping my attention from the utterly boring road around us. "What changes you after becoming a Grey Warden?" I was suddenly full of so many questions it seemed. "What do you mean?" He shifted from behind me. "Well you have been a Grey Warden longer than I." Which was true, he was technically the oldest member between Cullen and I. "You know I asked Duncan the same thing, all I got was a 'You'll see.'" Sighing I dropped my hands from the saddle. "Just try that line on me." He laughs from behind me, I feel him shift as he leans in a little closer. "I have other lines I would love to try upon you." I felt my stomach turn, nervous butterflies hit me and I shift a little in my seat. He was close, closer than even Cullen normally gets but it didn't seem to bother me as much as I thought it would. "Is that so?" I offer him a small nervous laugh but he rests back away from me. "Well, let's see… I found that my appetite did increase over a period of a few days. I used to sneak into the castle larder and raid it during the night. The other wardens would find me in the kitchen covered in gravy and they would laugh at the sight." I find myself oddly amused by this and the image of Alistair covered in gravy. "I haven't had any of sort of cravings."

"Is that so? Because I swear last night you ate just about everything in sight. I thought, 'Oh that's a good thing she gets a lot of exercise.'" He was laughing either at me or just laughing in general and I snort. "Are you calling me a pig?" I exclaim but I can feel his armor shift when he shrugs. "I would never dare call you such a thing." The amusing thing was I found that Alistair had a way about him. He was nothing like Cullen when I compared the two of them. At first I thought he might have been just another Cullen until I realized, he wasn't. He used humor as his way of helping in the strangest of situations. Despite the fact he was nearly a spitting image of the late king, I didn't quite mind. "So other than the crazy appetite and the early death, is there anything else I should know?" He shrugs, his armor lifts but it relaxes back into place so naturally. "Well you know about the Nightmares but other than that no, I don't really think there is. Not that Duncan had the habit of explaining these things to me." I wondered as to why that was. "I think it might have been because none of them wanted to discuss it. Sort of a black topic among them… as strange as that sounds." It didn't sound strange, apart of me could really understand as to why though. They wanted to live the lives of heroes despite their own frail existence. "What happens if you become King? Wouldn't leave you a very long time upon the throne, now would it?" He sighed again, once more I must have hit a hard topic for him. "Well…" He was about to explain this to me when a young blonde woman came running towards us. "Please… you must help us my family is under attack by bandits." I narrow my eyes a little, we had yet to run into bandits upon this highway but it is Cullen who agrees to help her.

"Stay with the horses," I find myself shaking my head when he makes the order. "No, we go with you. Or you don't go at all." He was staring at me, the look in his eyes through the visor of his helmet. He was a little surprised it would seem. "You heard the woman, Cullen." Alistair kicked the horse to the side of the highway. With such grace as Cullen, Alistair slipped off the horse with great ease. "Stay with the horses, Amell." What? I wanted to ask why but I realized it was probably more so for the sake of the beasts than anything else. "The three of us can handle this." I feel a groan escape but I do as he asks. Slipping from the saddle to the ground. I pull my robe back into it's place as the three of them run ahead of me. "Why do I always miss out on the action?" I ask the horse standing to my right. The white animal shifted it's weight but I sigh. "Come on, it won't take them long to take them down." I fish for a few carrots and apples within the saddle bags. I slip them each a few of the vegetables and fruit while we walk in the direction they headed in.

It didn't take them long to take them down but it was Cullen who standing over what appeared to be an unconscious elf upon the ground. He was arguing with Wynne over something and it seemed Alistair had taken his side upon it. But it was when he moved, his sword in the air as he was about to make the final kill… I felt my feet lift from the ground. I was running, forgetting everything behind me as the horses stood there watching the small brunette run towards the well armed party, shouting at the top of her lungs… what a sight, really.

"Cullen!" I call and call, but he doesn't hear me. "Cullen! No!" I think of the less potent spell I could think up on the run. A small mind blast triggered in his direction should do it. I summon the courage and the spell and flick my finger in his direction while running. He stumbles, wavering and the sword falls from his hand. Landing flatly beside the unconscious elf. "Cullen!" I shout again but it is Alistair who sees me. "Cullen!" I call for him again but he looks over his shoulder to see me running towards him.

I slow to a stop, my hands upon my knees as I try to catch my breath. "Don't… kill him." I look up but all I see is his eyes. "Excuse me?" He was a little lost. But I can feel the growing anger from him. "I told you to wait with the horses." I stand up a little straighter. "You don't tell me what to do, Cullen." I return the glare and flicker up a small heal spell. I fall to the ground next to the elf and heal his wounds only to hear the shuffling of armor at my sides. "Cullen, don't." Wynne was warning him, the tone in her voice said it all. I can hear the struggle to breathe from the elf but I help him up into a somewhat sitting position. He was blinking but he attention was upon me. "Are… am I dead?" I want to laugh but I was more concerned for the two men behind me now. "No, you're alive." He is smiling, I want to ask what happened but he looks behind me. "I guess I must have failed. Let me introduce myself, I am Zevran Arainai, but Zev to my friends." He was quite charming, I realized when he drifts his attention back to me. "Well Zev, may I ask you as to why you were trying to kill my companions?" Wynne crossed her arms and I find myself slowly backing away from the elf. Though in the process I hit a pair of steel boots knowing not who they belonged to. "I was paid quite a bit of money to kill you. Though the Crows won't be too happy with the fact I have failed." He was sent to kill us? Though he was so charming? Was this so wrong to me? I rub my eyes with my hands but drop them when I feel a pair of hands grip me from behind. "Who sent you?" The tone was back, she never did lose that touch. "I do believe it as by a man named Loghain." Ugh, he was heartless. "Though I do appreciate all this attention and questioning, I do have to ask if you had any sort of plans with me. If so then I have a proposition to offer you." I am slowly brought to my feet but feel the hands move to my shoulders, they rest there calmly. I think it was more for my safety than anything else. "What is it you propose?" I offer but I am not as strong as Wynne. My voice shakes when he studies me closely. "I would like to continue on living, this isn't a bad thing, yes? If you agree to let me live then I will swear an oath to you. I will work for you and we could forget about this little… failure of mine." My eyes narrow, so of course I wasn't stupid but Alistair speaks from behind me. "So you can kill us in our sleep?" I want to step away but he does not let me move from where his hands rest. "I am a man of my word." Was that really all we had to go on?

"But you were not loyal to Loghain?" Wynne is just as lost as I was upon his offer. "I did not give him my word. Look," Zevran moves to his feet quickly and quite gracefully… almost like a cat, really. "Since I have failed, I will be hunted by the Crows. With that I would work for you and at the same time I would be protected from them." So we would work with him. He didn't seem so bad, I guess. "We could use an assassin…" The words leave Cullen, but I can hear the near choking sound from Alistair. "Are you jesting?" I wondered that myself. Just a few minutes ago he was going to kill Zevran and now he was thinking about it. "If you are their fearless leader, then I will offer my oath to you and only you." Zevran is now solely focused upon Cullen and it was the look in the elf's eyes that made me slightly… unnerved. But Cullen nods, it was his act to agree to the terms. Zevran offers his hand, gripping Cullen at the elbow an easy smile spreads across his lips. "I, Zevran Arainai, swears my undying loyalty to you. Until you deem it otherwise to release me from it." Without hesitation from Cullen he replies to this. "Welcome aboard, Zev." Great.

The two of them move past us, but Wynne shakes her head watching them walk away. "I really hope that lad knows what he is doing." I really hoped he did too. But I cannot move, not with Alistair holding me still. We stand there, watching Zev help Wynne upon her horse and the other is waiting patiently for both Alistair and I. "Alistair…" I call for him but the rattling of his armor shifts. "Alistair!" I speak his name a little louder but his hands leave my shoulders. "I… I'm sorry, Solona." I sigh but step away to look up to him. I reach up and pull his helmet from upon his head. Resting it between my hands I sigh again, this time quite heavily. "We'll be fine, okay?" I offer him a little relief but he was actually worried. I don't think I have ever seen him like this. "I just hope he knows what he is doing." Yes, well we all can't read minds now can we. "Let's get going. I am sure the rest of them are pacing lines within the castle by now." I offer him a smile and hand him back his helmet. With some gentle nudging he walks back to the horse. "I swear, those two will be the death of me one day." I mutter to myself as I race after him.

Once more I struck up idle conversation with Alistair while Zevran it seemed had taken quite the liking to Wynne. She scoffed at him, called him a sleaze but he didn't seem to mind. Though most of my time was spent trying to keep Alistair from doing something reckless.

By nightfall, Redcliffe had come into sight. The town was still worn down from the nights attack but they seemed to be trying to rebuild everything. Slowly but surly I get the feeling things would change after awhile for everyone. They still had the growing Darkspawn horde coming up from the south to deal with. Not that I didn't want to think about it. The horses came to a slow as we crossed the land bridge to Castle Redcliffe and were greeted by a worn out Mabari. "Thor!" I call from the saddle. I am sitting up, waving to the hound as he looks up from where he was perched at the bottom of the steps. "Thor!" I call him again and as if by will I climb off the top of the horse, completely surprising Alistair in the process. The Mabari rushes towards me. Though I think I have never seen a hound move quite as fast, he tackles me. Causing me to fall over as he licks my face, quite continually until a whistle to call him off of me comes from Sten near the top of the steps. "Oh I see how it is." I smile petting his head a little as I wave to the quiet giant. He gives me a nod but I sigh, knowing that this really wasn't the time.

I take the steps quickly, hearing the gentle growling from the hound at my side. And well, the gentle mutters from Zevran asking questions to either Cullen or Wynne. Though I can hear Cullen's voice. "That dog will not leave her side for as long as she is around him." Was the answer to whatever Zevran's question was. "And for good reason, too." I sigh, wanting to look over my shoulder but instead I feel the nudging against my fingers from Thor. "Yes, yes lets go."

There were not as many mages I thought there would be but they were grouped around in the greeting area. It barely felt like we had just left but it was the weary glances between everyone that told us we took our sweet time getting back. They really had no idea what we had just been through. "Who is this?" Morrigan emerged from the doorway across the way from us. Her eyes narrowed taking in Zevran. "Another lost bystander that we are here to rescue no doubt." Though her gaze falls upon me and I shrug. "Actually, Cullen saved him." I corrected her accusatory glare. "Is that so?" She shakes her head but disappears back through the doorway. I am guessing they had set up some sort of post to protect the Bann and Isolde.

"Good you are here." Irving takes my hand in his own but I relax seeing as how we were doing this the right way. "I am glad we are doing it this way." Alistair mutters from behind me and I nod. "So am I." I offer in return. "Who shall enter the fade?" I would offer myself but it is the gentle hand of Wynne upon my shoulder that spoke another tale. "I will go, Irving." What? I blink but she doesn't budge. "Okay." I want to jump in and tell her no but she gives me a glare I only remember so much from my training with the woman. I cringe and look away. "I'm getting some air." I turn to leave only to be stopped by Irving. "We will need you to help with the ceremony." Of course they would.

The lyrim's gentle calling to me is quite lulling, as I feel the veil's shroud cover us. There were five mages altogether, including Irving and I. When it came down to it, I felt the flop of Wynne upon the floor before us but I do not stop with the chanting. We summon the shroud, but I can still feel the tug. That same tug I felt when I had to do my Harrowing. I close my eyes and feel half of me split. I was cut down the middle of my soul, between the fade and this realm. But this was how it was supposed to be. We were the guiding hands to Wynne. To help her pull out of this intact and without question.

Minutes go by. But the minutes turn into hours. I was feeling weaker by the time Wynne's eyes shutter. They open slowly and the lyrim leaves us. My hands drop to my sides but I find myself falling the floor. I was tired, weak and worn down by the raw lyrim. A pair of nimble hands help me back to my feet but I was surprised by who they belonged to. "On your feet, yes?" I blink and he blinks. Zevran was staring at me, but it was as if he was looking right through me. Seeing everything I had to hide from the world but I feel the blush rise to my cheeks. "I am… well… thank you." I mutter and move wearily away from him. I find my way to the entrance of the hall and towards the doors to the entrance before me. The night air hits me but it was well, refreshing. I hear a quiet, happy bark from behind me as I close the doors and find myself sitting upon one of the steps. "Were you a good boy?" I offer the hound as he lays down beside me. His large head taking up most of my lap as he sighs. "I found you something, by the way." Though he doesn't budge the wagging of his tail against the stone spoke more than words.

"Well, even if you weren't a good boy that doesn't bother me. I am just glad to be out of that tower." My fingers idly play with his fur as I watch the clouds move above my head within the night sky. "You should get some rest." I hear Cullen behind me but I sigh, knowing he was in one of those disgruntled moods again. The overwhelming feeling hits me and I shift where I'm sitting. "I will after this Blight is over with." He laughs a little, sitting beside me with great ease. "Can't say that yet." Of course I couldn't but I shift my gaze to him. "Look whose talking." I shoot the retort but he makes a small groaning noise. "Connor is fine, by the way. And so is Wynne." Apart of me should have been happy but it was this feeling coming from Cullen that took it all away. "That's good to hear." There was another part to his news. "Alistair is currently getting some information from Isolde on the whereabouts of the Urn of Sacred Ashes." Oh great, so now we're going on this wondrous hunt for a burned up dead lady. "And?" I pressed for more. "And it is the only hope we have to save the Arl." Just great. "Ugh, why is it that we always have to do the impossible?" He makes a small noise but I knew what it was. He was laughing at me. "Fine Cullen, fine. We'll do this but you know for once I wish things could just be easy."

I move to my feet quickly as Thor shifts to a standing position at my side. He yawns and paws at the door, telling me he wants back in. My hand is caught within Cullen's as he avoids my gaze. "Zevran promised me something," I blink in confusion but he doesn't look me in the eyes. "If anything were to happen to me, he would protect you." Oh great to have a body guard that was a Crow Assassin… hell I didn't even know what a Crow was. "He said that he was planning on doing it now. Since I told him… I told him it was because of you he is still alive." So now I had a faithful Mabari as a body guard and now an Elf Assassin… thing. I just had no idea how to take this. "He isn't going to… you know… watch me?" Cullen drops my hand, getting to his feet slowly. "No and I told him if you catch him, he would either have to deal with your angry misfired spells or me." Either one of those could be bad… I think. "Well, let's hope he understands that."

Without another thought I open the door, leaving behind Cullen in the process.

That night the nightmares were worse than they ever were before.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I will not lie to you but I almost forgot the dog's name... which was kind of amusing but then again sort of sad on my part. I had to go back through and try to remember what his name is. Haha, but once more I apologize again for getting this out a little late. I am working on the next part but debating on where to go next. I figured, save the Urn for last since she'll be like... dragon? WTH! Which would be slightly amusing, to say the least. And of course those shout-outs! I have gotten quite a few since that last chapter. So I'll give each one of you a little thank you! **mapachita: **i was almost tempted there for a second, but i figured it would be too soon really. they have a strange relationship that will blossom over the course of the chapters. i figured when i plotted out his personality in my head (and on paper) that he'd be a gentlemen, despite the fact he was raised in the chantry. sort of noble in a sense and utterly confusing in the process. though i do say this he is probably just as lost as she is when it comes to their relationship in general. but thank you! i really enjoy your reviews! **sandradee27:** aww, yeah she is very naive and completely utterly oblivious to everything. though at times she is quick but at other times she's normally slowly trying to process everything that has just happened. sort of amusing when i think on it. but i am glad you enjoy it! much love! ;) **cluaran:** if you noticed, she was the one talking. she tends to do that i think. she was completely oblivious to his own feelings on the matter. though i doubted if he ever wanted to discuss it in general. i think that after awhile she'll ask him questions which he'll dodge and dodge until she gets either angry with him or finds a way to get Alistair to answer her questions over cullen... which she'll probably do. but i'm glad you enjoy it so far! thank you! ;) **evalyne: **thank you! actually it all started when i was doing a playthrough as a mage and just instantly fell in love with cullen. he was different from the rest of the characters so i figured he deserves a little more within the story. but thank you! he just fits right into that role as "the warden" more so than she does. i am glad you enjoy it so far! thank you very much! ;) **pagelupin:** lol, yes it does! ;) **julie nyu: **thank you! thank you! i can't say enough on how happy that makes me feel when you say that! i am glad you enjoy it so much! ;)

As for the next few chapters I am cranking them out slowly but it is mainly me, trying to remember what happens during such and such time. And trying to figure out what was said. Not to mention that most of this I am playing through as one of my many characters. Trying to figure out what happens through the story. Thank you all though, who have remained faithful to the story so far! I really do appreciate it! Much love to all of you who left me reviews/story alerted what I have. That really means a lot and gives me the ability to continue on with the story! Thank you! Oh and don't mind Alistair, I think he's just as lost as Amell is when it comes to her and Cullen. So he may try to get a little closer over the course of the story, don't know yet. I really don't know. Since it's Alistair the man is utterly confusing at some points.

And I do not own Dragon Age, it belongs to Bioware! *-*


	11. Never Seen a Forest Before

Gentle nudging against my hand, I roll over. I mutter something as I cover my head with the blankets. "No…" I groan as the nudging against my hand now turned into pawing. "Thor…" I groan again. "Why don't you go bother Sten?" I try to bury myself within the covers but that wasn't enough to get the Mabari to leave me alone. For as the covers are pulled over my head, the weight upon the bed moves to the floor beside me. Slowly, but surly the blankets are being pulled away. I try to grab for them but the beast on the other end wouldn't let me have it. I roll out of bed, my feet upon the floor as I brace myself. "You can't have them!" I shout but not quite realizing I was still within the Castle of Redcliffe. "No, Thor! My blankets!" The sounds of movement outside of my door brings my full attention just as the door swings open. A very tired, very worn out Cullen stands within my doorway. His gaze shifts between the Mabari and I as he slowly starts to take in the sight.

"Are you alright?" I blink and the dog blinks. We stare at each other for a second and I let him have the blankets. "Uh… sure we're fine." I offer not quite realizing it was still dark out. "Did you just wake up?" He grunts, the sound I take as an answer to my question. "This is why I told Alistair I should have the room across from yours." I watch him stand up a little straighter and I realize he was in nothing but a pair of brown trousers. "What?" I shake the amusing thought from my mind as the words he had spoken reaches me. "Why? Do you both think I can't take care of myself?" I shoot him an angry glare but he shakes his head. "You know, this is way too early to be dealing with this." Before I know what I am doing I am upon my bed, crossing the distance between us and standing before him. He was still much taller than I was, even without his boots on. "I can take of myself, you know. It's just… Thor woke me up and I don't know why he did." A small whine is heard from behind me but I groan, my hands rubbing my eyes. "Why did you wake me up?" I turn around and he is pacing before the door leading to the outside. It wasn't really much of a door though not with the balcony right outside of it. Concern hits me suddenly, though it wasn't my own.

Cullen gently moves me aside and walks over to the door. As if he knew what to look for, he throws it open. "My, my I was wondering if you would keep up on your word." That damn elf! I am already plotting a spell within my head but Cullen shoots me that look, the look he normally has. "Zev, I told you not to spy on her. I just said to watch her." Apart of me was already hating them both for this pact they had. "Well, I can't do just one of them. I have to do both, yes?" I shiver and realized that was why Thor kept trying to get me up. "Have you always been out there?" He gracefully steps out from the shadows and passes Cullen without a thought. "No, I do have some respect for those who are already claimed by another." Huh? The confused look upon my face must have said everything because he laughs. "Well, I see that you are both are just as blind as Leliana had said." I find myself growing quite upset with his little stunt but Cullen closes the door. "I am not blind," I start to correct him. "Yes you are." I was about to push this further but I can hear a sigh leave Cullen. "Just go Zevran, she'll be fine with Thor." Of course I was. I didn't see why I had to have two body guards when I had one that was perfectly capable of… "And I'll stay here with her." What? I blink. Utterly lost for words he looks between the three of us and it is Zevran who bows to him. "Very well, just be careful with her. She is quite frail." I am not frail. I want nothing more than to smack them both. "Excuse me, but I'm standing right here and this is my room." Suddenly the very urge to stand up for myself kicks in. "I am fine with Thor and no one else. So how about you both just leave." My hands find my hips but I swear the two men standing before me had no idea what to make of this. What helped, however, was the soft growl coming from behind them. Cullen slowly turns around, his eyes landing upon Thor, whose hackles were up. "I think you should listen to my beastly friend and get out, now."

For once in my life, I actually stood up for myself. Despite the fact I would more than likely regret it in the morning. Mainly dealing with a very moody Cullen, who would dodge my questions for the next few days. Though with Thor on my side the two men turn back to me. "I do believe the lady and her loyal hound, seem to speak our words for us, yes?" Cullen sighed looking to Zevran, who just seemed as eager as usual to get out of dodge. I on the other hand was waiting, for something. "I'll leave but I hope you understand something," he turned to Thor who sat back on his haunches, his tail wagging happily in the process. "That no harm shall come to her. Do you understand me?" As if Thor did understand him, there came a very happy bark in Cullen's direction. "Well, I guess that will have to do." Zevran moved past me but not before he brushed against me… he was too close for comfort with that one. "Goodnight, Solona." He winked and disappeared down the hall. All that was left in the room was Cullen, Thor and I. "If you need anything… I'm right down the hall and Alistair is right across from you." I roll my eyes but I know he was trying. "If there is one thing about you Cullen, is that you really need to stop letting your Templar part of you come out." I mutter but he seems to understand what I said. He relaxes for a bit but he moves to leave. "Goodnight, Amell." He says to me before I manage to give him some reply in return. With my door now shut, I rest against it. Quite pleased with myself and my ability to take charge, sadly. Thor seemed content as we both curled up in the large bed and fall asleep.

If there was one thing I had learned about having a Mabari is that they are the most comfortable creatures to sleep next to. I had never slept so well, well within a bed but still. He barely moved the entire night, quite amazing for a large animal.

The next morning, I wake up to the urgent licking from Thor in the process of my blankets being tugged off of me. "Ugh… please just a little while longer…" I groan but I hear a laugh followed after my groan. "Well, if that's the case then I guess I should just let you sleep, yes?" My eyes open as I fly up into a sitting position. Zevran, of all our companions is sitting across from me in one of the chairs in the room. The smug look within his gaze tells me he has been there for awhile now. Why Thor hadn't done anything… but it hits me when I hear the gentle gnawing sound coming from my side of the bed upon the floor. "You didn't… ugh you lazy beast! You fell pray to his charms!" I curse in Thor's direction but he doesn't seem to care. The bone within his front paws and mouth seemed to be the only thing in the world to him at this point. "How long have you been there?" I ask of Zevran but he shrugs, a smirk played across his lips. "Long enough to hear you mumble in your sleep." A groan escapes me as I scramble out of bed. "And why are you here, again?" I offer him a playful grin but he moves to his feet, not before Thor gave him a small warning growl. "I came to wake you but found that you are quite pleasant to watch while you sleep." Yes well that was a little creepy. "Though I shall tell Cullen you are awake but I doubt there will be anything left from breakfast." Once again I was probably going to get stuck eating on the road. Why doesn't anyone just try to wake me up anymore? Or just program Thor to do it? Though when I look to my war dog, he gives me a lazy grin and I sigh. "Do you really need to be here?" I ask him but he raises his hands in a small gesture. "I shall leave but not before I comment on how utterly gorgeous you are when you have drool hanging from the side of your lips." Scoundrel! Before I knew it, I was chasing him out of my room in a panic. He laughs down the hall as I close the door behind him. "Drool… ha." I scoff as I start to find my robes to change into.

"You are utterly useless," I mutter to Thor as we take the steps down to the main hall of the Castle. "I mean all he has to do is offer you food and there you go, you're like putty in his hands." The whimper from him didn't help but I rest my hand upon his head, and that seemed to change both our moods. "It's not that I don't mind, just you know… keep your cravings to a minimum. I mean if the Darkspawn offer you a giant Ox bone, I don't want to have to worry about you leaving me as food for them." This time a small disgruntled growl or whine, I couldn't tell the difference, came from him as we enter the hall. "Okay, maybe not the Darkspawn but still… I would like to know that you've got my back." He seemed please with my small apology to his demeanor but I was greeted by our group. They were all waiting for me it seemed. "About time, you've awoken." Morrigan mutters as she moves to the side. "I'm sorry, no one told me when I _had_ to get up." I reply with a small retort. "So where are we heading now?" Cullen looks up from the small map sprawled out between him and Alistair. Along with Sten and Leliana at each of their sides. "Looks like the Brecilian Forest. Once we're done there, we'll head to Denerim. We should restock as much as possible there." So that leaves the Dwarves for last. "I've never seen a forest before." I try to smile to lighten the mood but somehow I was making things uneasy between both men. Alistair looks to me but he offers me a small smile while Cullen looked so… blank. "Teagan managed to get us a few oxen for Bodahn's cart. And the old dwarf managed to restock while we were here, so we should be good." It seemed to me, they had everything done but why I was still standing around. With a shrug I move back to the direction of the kitchen only to find a bundle of food sitting quietly upon one of the counter tops. My name was written across the top of it, upon a small white parchment. "Mmm…" my stomach seemed to agree with me as I unwrap it.

A few biscuits and cheese later, I wander around the Castle while the others finished up whatever preparations were needed. Without much help I located what I assumed was the Arl's old study. He had books, upon books stacked along the walls. My mouth hung open and even though I felt a biscuit being stolen from one of my pockets by Thor, I didn't seem to mind. "Look at all of these…" even if I had the time I knew I'd never be able to finish them. A smile crept across my lips but I move around the desk quietly taking in the smell of books, the gentle leather under my finger tips and the dim lightning hitting each one. It reminded me of the Circle in a way. Almost calming when I thought about it. I found a book about Dane and the Werewolf, figuring I still had some time to at least start the book before we had to leave. With no where else to really sit, I curl up in the Arl's chair. I rest my feet upon the top of his desk and Thor sleeping calmly at my side. My eyes skim over each page slowly until a cough comes from the doorway. My gaze leaves the words of the story to find those of Leliana's. "You love books, don't you?" She was smiling, though I never noticed how it never truly reached her eyes until now. "Yes… well they were my friends when I was in the Circle." That was a small lie but it did seem right. "Well, we're getting ready to leave." I nod, my feet dropping to the floor startling Thor in the process. He jumps, knocking his head against the desk. She turns to leave but before I move, I notice something shiny upon the floor. The candle light just barely reflecting off of it. "What's this…" I reach down, picking it up. It was a small amulet of some sort, with the symbol of Andraste upon the back of it. "How odd." But I didn't have the time to think about it, so I slipped it into a pocket and put the book back without a thought.

A few hours into the journey and I was running my fingers over and over again across the smooth parts of the amulet. I hung back from the rest of the group, keeping my distance as Thor walked beside me. I was going to guess and say that I was probably the slowest one out of all my companions. I never really did anything like this. The most exercise I ever had was going up and down the stairs within the Tower. Or even getting flung around the library by some misfired spells. I on the other hand didn't mind so much, I guess. It gave me sometime, I suppose. Leliana had her lute out as we walked, her strumming followed by soft humming sounds was quite pleasing to the ear. She had a wonderful voice, despite the fact Thor had a habit of trying to join in with her. He gave me the usual look up, checking to see if I didn't need to be pounced on. Probably worried about my mood than anything else. I stop playing with the amulet and move to put it back within the pockets of my robes and rest my hand upon the top of his head. It was becoming a habit, really. I know he didn't mind, because I didn't. The simple gesture was comforting, for the both of us.

He is looking up at me, I give him a small smile when the group ahead of us comes to a stop. "We'll make camp here, tonight." Cullen calls to us but I sigh. "It can't be that late, already." Thor whines but I know what he means. I wanted this all to be over with but that was talking too much. "Let's go see if we can help, yes?" I smile to him but he lets out a groan in the process. Helping normally meant we'd have to stand off to the side, no questions asked as someone helped us out. Or in my case I wondered as to why I could never do anything myself. So out of frustration I take my tent, bedroll and Thor's bones away from Bodahn quickly, before anyone could notice. I have had some practice with setting up a tent, but I managed… after nearly dying a few times from a runaway pole. Or a giant flap of the cloth coming down upon me. But I watched Wynne as she set her own up. Quickly I followed the same path she did and I managed to get it right for once. I let out a sigh of relief when I roll out my bedroll and rest my head upon it. Thor crawls in with me but we hear our companions start dinner, muttering to each other quietly. It was almost soothing to hear them but I fall asleep. Once more probably missing dinner in the process.

There came shouting, my eyes open slowly not knowing where the shouting is coming from but Thor is upon his feet. His nose sticking out the flap of my tent. He was growling softly, quietly as if he wasn't trying to wake me up in the process. "You can't make demands of her, Cullen!" That voice, that voice was Alistair's but I never heard him shout before. "She is a Mage, Alistair. The only reason why I agreed was because I didn't know if she was a Maleficar." Cullen… what was he talking about? What was going on? I can hear the movement from the tents nearby. I wasn't the only one waking up to this. "She isn't a Maleficar. She isn't an Apostate. She is a Mage, a Grey Warden. That means she has her own voice in all of this." Thor hears my movement but he doesn't relax. "Why are you sticking up for her all of a sudden, Alistair?" There came a small grunting sound, as if someone had been pushed. "Why are you acting like she is the worse thing to ever happen to us, Cullen?" Another shuffling sound but I move now. They were talking about me, I had a right to at least find out what in the Maker's name was going on. I push the giant war dog aside and get out of the tent. The sight before me spoke more than words. Alistair was close to Cullen, both men ignoring me in the process until Cullen lifted his fist. He hit Alistair, sending the other man stumbling backwards. "What the hell was that for?" Alistair shoots back, but he doesn't give Cullen enough time to explain himself. He rushing him, his hands gripping his waist as he clashes into him. Causing them both to topple over upon the ground. They were rolling around, each one of them swinging at each other in the process. I don't quite know what to make of this but Thor starts to bark. The others it seems were ignoring this outburst. Did this happen often, I wondered? Do I just sleep like a rock? Thor whimpers when they start to continue to roll around in the dirt and the grass. I was getting tired of this. "You have no respect for her!" Alistair shouts, his fists colliding with Cullen's face. "Why should you care!" Cullen argues back. But really, I was getting tired of this.

I was moving, I moved away from Thor but a small whimper hits me. Telling me to be careful. I don't care, I want this to end. I cough, I shout and I yell both their names but they didn't seem to hear me. Finally I figured I'll do this the easy way. I summon up a small mind blast spell and shoot it towards them. They were separated, luckily Alistair was on the bottom of that match because Cullen is being flung only a few feet away from us. "Now, since the two of you have no regard for others. Will you please tell me what in Andraste's name is going on?" I look between the two of them. Each one had what appeared to be growing bruises across their faces, blood upon their lips and noses in the process. "It's nothing…" Cullen starts but I was getting utterly frustrated with this, leaving me out of everything. "It is not nothing." I shoot back at him. "Alistair, what is going on?" He looks away from me but I knew it was mainly because Cullen was there. Ever since Alistair divulged what his real story to both Cullen and I, there had been problems between the two of them. "I… well… I was getting tired of you always being left in the dark." I relax a bit, that much I gathered. "Did it ever occur to you that I don't mind the dark?" I offer but he shrugs, "It isn't right." He looks back to me. He was worried about this, actually more so then when Zevran came into the picture but there was a hint of something else there.

I move to him, I offer him a hand up but I don't bother with Cullen. He was already upon his feet. "What is really going on?" I ask Alistair but I knew he would dodge the question. "What do you think is going on?" I can hear a laugh behind me, the usual laugh from Zevran when he knew something we all didn't. It was starting to become bothersome. "You can't tell, can you?" I turn around but he was sitting within his tent, with his flap open watching the three of us. "They are both in love with you it seems." I stare at him, blinking. "Err… what?" The shuffling from Alistair, then the nervous hints from the both of them was overwhelming. "But we barely know each other?" Ugh… this was getting so confusing! "Is this true?" I look to Alistair, he shrugs but it was the blush in his cheeks that tell me otherwise. "You… like me?" I didn't know what to say. I was never really in this position, well other than Anders but I never really thought about that anymore. "I… yes, well yes I do like you." He stammers but before I can open my mouth to say anything a rush of wind hits us. Only I am being shoved aside as Cullen rams into Alistair. Sending them both flying to the ground. "You have… no… right!" Cullen shouts from the ground as they roll around again. This time I was far from frustrated. I was just pissed off.

Without thinking straight, I pick up a rock and throw it. I missed but I didn't care. I pick up another rock, this time I try a little harder to actually hit one of them. I missed but this did not stop me. I close the distance, throwing anything I can get my hands upon to stop them. By the time I ran out of something I am before them. "Stop it!" I shout. "Just stop it!" I was getting angry with them but I don't know if it was because of them or just my own frustration. "STOP IT!" I finally, raise my voice loudly. They stop, their movement paused in mid punches as they look to me. "I get it! I really get it, but you know what? I am not going to pick between the two of you. You both are just… so… UGH!" I walk away, my hands were clenched up at my sides as I walk back to my tent. "If you would keep an eye upon them, Zev, I would owe you one." I mutter as I crawl back into my tent. Though apart of me regretted that offer, it seemed he didn't mind. I struggle with the war to go back to sleep or shout some more at the both of them, but Thor snuggles up next to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and fall asleep.

The rest of the trip to the Forest was nothing like I expected. Sure I thought, you know maybe they would calm down but no. They have yet to calm down. Alistair kept his distance from Cullen but Cullen doesn't bother with either one of us. I play with the amulet, my fingers running across each little groove, not bothering with the fact they were both actually ignoring me. "Now, where did you find that?" Zevran asks of me as we start to set up camp not too far from one of the Dalish clans within the forest. "I stumbled across it when I was in the Arl's study." I let him look at it as he turns it over in his hands. "It is old, yes?" He hands it back to me but I sigh, feeling lonely as ever since the Tower. "Yes, I suppose it is." Not worrying much, I stand up from where I was seated. "I think, I may go for a walk." He looks to me, a worried glance in his eyes but I shrug. "Don't worry, I'll be back in one piece. Promise!" I wave to him as I whistle for Thor in the process. He doesn't seem to mind seeing me up and about. He runs towards me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Shall we?" I offer him and he places his nose to the ground. I follow after him, watching him weave a path through the trees. But it wasn't until after a few minutes we stumble across Alistair.

He was cleaning his armor, his weapons but he doesn't seem to mind me watching him. He doesn't look up, his gaze steadied upon the weapons and armor near him. After a few awkward minutes I sigh, finding a place to sit somewhere near him. I play with the amulet a little within the silence as Thor sits down next to me. His head resting in my lap. "Where did you find that?" I hear his voice but I shrug. "I found it in the Arl's study. I thought maybe someone dropped it… why?" I look up but his gaze was upon the amulet within my fingers. "It looks remarkably like the one my mother had." His mother? He had never spoken of his mother. "Would you like it?" I ask. Knowing I really had no real use for it. "May I?" I smile, relaxing a little to see him at least a little more like himself. "I don't mind." I hand him the amulet, he looks it over and lets out a small sigh. "This was her's… how did he? Why did he…" He mutters his words but I take it in. He was on the verge of tears. "The Arl?" Alistair looks up, but he shakes away whatever emotion he had. "Yes, well the Arl raised me when she died. Until Isolde made him give me over to the Chantry. All I had of my mother's was her amulet but this… this is it. I swear I thought I broke it." I move closer to him. My hand resting upon his own as a small smile is upon my lips. "Maybe you meant more to him than you thought…" I offer him but he doesn't seem to notice. "Maybe…" He replies after awhile but I pat his hand. "But now you have it again and that's a good." He relaxes a bit under my touch but I drop my hand. "If… if you have to become King, I can't be with you. You know this right?" I look to him. I had been thinking about this since that night.

"I know," he mutters but I sigh, feeling like the horrible person at the moment. "But Alistair, I will always be there for you. If you ever need anything, I will be there. No questions asked." I move to my feet, but he doesn't stop me. "But no more fighting, I swear if either one of you don't make up I am going to put you both under a persuasive spell. You got that?" He is laughing, but I know he was still tormented by this. I pat his shoulder as I move back in the direction I came from. "Tell him how you feel, at least maybe he'll open up…" I didn't quite hear him at first. "What?" I turn around but he doesn't look up. "Cullen… that night in the Castle the three of us got a little drunk. He said something's about you, that I didn't think anything of it until that night you caught us fighting." What did he say, I want to ask but I didn't press it. "Just tell him the truth, maybe then he'll explain everything to you." The truth? I was confused, utterly confused. "Err… okay I'll try." I smile a little but when I move to leave he sighs. "Cullen, is confusing but eventually you'll understand him better than most." Alistair, in his most astonishing of moments of clarity. I didn't think I'd see the day.

With the help of Thor, I managed to find the camp quite easily again and everything was already set up. Everyone had already gone to bed and with the night sky overhead, I was a little grateful for being the only one up for now. I settle down before the fire, my hands hovering over it as Thor rests beside me. A yawn leaves him but I laugh a little, we were both quite worn out, it seemed. The warmth of the fir was welcoming until I heard the rustling behind me. Not bothering to turn around, I already knew who it was. "So you finally came back?" Cullen moves out of his tent, all the while settling a few feet away from me. "Yes, well I found Alistair, if you even care." I shoot back at him but he winces. "Yes, about that… I'm sorry you had to see that." Of course he was. "You shouldn't be. I would have eventually seen it." I glare at him, but he doesn't budge. "Solona… I… well…" He stumbled over his words but I find myself growing frustrated with him. "Cullen, I am tired. I think I might just go to sleep."

I move to my feet but he was upon his own quick enough. "Solona… what Zevran said… it's true." I watch him carefully. His eyes dodge my own but I hesitate before I unclench my fists at my sides. "If it is then you shouldn't be treating me like I'm something that can easily break." He watches me but I have never felt this sensation before. From either him or Alistair. "I know I shouldn't but I am afraid… no I am terrified to lose you. And after that incident upon the Tower, I just… I just can't bring myself to lose you again." My eyes study him but he doesn't flinch. At least he wasn't lying to me. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to explain this to you." Of course he didn't. Why men had to be so utterly confusing, beat the hell out of me. "It's alright, Cullen." I try to forgive him but the sensation was so warm, so fuzzy within my stomach. "Just don't keep me in the dark anymore, okay?" I offer him a smile but he doesn't return it. "I'll try." At least that was the best I was going to get.

I move to my tent and pull the flap up. "Tomorrow Zevran, Alistair, you and I are going to see the Dalish." I nod but I do not mind so much. At least I would get to see more of the forest.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this turned out to be a tad longer than I really intended it to be. Which isn't so bad but I am working on the first part of the woods. So this shouldn't be too much longer. Like I said before, I'm sort of playing along in the game with what is going on in my story. And enjoy it! I mean this, I mean really you all are so wonderful with your reviews it means so much to me! And since I love you all so much, I'll just do the shout-outs now instead of later! **sandradee27: **alistair and his flirting, which always makes for the best. and yes zevran! you cannot have a triangle without zevran in the picture somewhere! i enjoy him immensley since he's always going on about sex while everyone else but leliana is just like... no no no we will not talk about this here. it is very amusing! i am glad you enjoy it! much love of course! ;* **mapachita:** haha, yeah eventually he'll try something on her since we all know he will. and hahaha, sometimes i know how you feel but that is kind of how he is in my head. thank you! :* **julie nyu:** you know, you really just read my mind. i was thinking about that last night when i was doing one of the many playthroughs, and i may end up having someone such as maybe tamlen join them or even gorim with oghren. or something else. i just was thinking about that. so perhaps they may show up, that would mean i'd have to figure things out when i do a playthrough. but thank you! much love of course for your review! :* **pagelupin:** lmfao, oh man. that just cracks me up everytime i read it. but yes, i get the same feeling. **musing-scribe: **thank you! you know, when i first started to write this i didn't think too much on it. but i am starting to realize that they are starting to come something of how i saw them in the game. each one of them, really. but thank you! i really enjoy this pairing and it should be fun to see how it turns out in the end! much love! :*

Mmm I am working on the next one as we speak but it may not be out until tomorrow sometime. Which I know is like today to people... I just lost myself. ANYWAYS I am glad all of you enjoy it so far and I will continue on with this until the very end! :*

And I do not own Dragon Age, it belongs to Bioware. *-*


	12. The Dalish Ways

"No, I haven't been out of the Tower until now." Once again I didn't quite understand as to why I had to save Zevran. Since the moment I was awake, since before I could even register what was even going on... he had already started with the questions. "I see, so how do you enjoy what you have seen so far?" I groan, the questions were utterly endless but I knew he was just curious at least. Besides it kept me from feeling the tension between the Templars and I. "Well... it is utterly confusing if that is what you're trying to get too." He sighs but I know that he was at least hoping for something different in my answer. "So no, so far I wish I could be back in the Tower. And not having to hike up large hills with dark looming forests surrounding me." Which was probably more so the truth than anything else. We had been walking for hours, or what felt like hours. I really had no idea what time it was nor how high the sun was in the sky. Apart me resented even agreeing to coming along. I could have hung back in camp, tried to bathe Thor and possibly get somethings completed. Instead I was completely terrified which didn't help since every time there was some sort of howl off in the distance, or even loud noise; I jumped. Nearly toppled over a few times. Though Zevran was behind me I wondered if he enjoyed me flailing around in fear. Or just, no I had the suspicion that he did enjoy it... probably too much so.

"How much further?" I groan but the quiet form of Cullen in front of me doesn't answer right away. "According to one of the villages we passed, a group of Dalish came this way." Alistair answers me from behind Zevran. "So, is that why we're wandering in circles?" Well, it felt like circles. "We're not wandering in circles." Cullen snaps over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but all these lovely trees are starting to look alike to me." He sighs heavily within his armor and apart of me wondered as to why he can even move within all that metal. "Can we at least stop and take a break?" That came out as more of a whine than I thought. "If you're getting tired then we'll stop." He sighs again and pauses upon one of the many hills leading further into the forest. "Zevran, go ahead of us while she takes a small break." At least we were stopping though I get the feeling that none of them wanted to stop in general. "Oh thank the Maker." I fall back upon a stump, bending down to take off my boots. Thankful they hadn't given me blisters yet. Wiggling my toes, Zevran disappears into the shadows upon the path ahead of us. Now I can see why Cullen has him along.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asks of me, he had taken off his helmet but it was his tired gaze that catches my real attention. "I should ask you the same." I smile a little but at least he returns my little gesture. "I'm just tired, 'tis all." Sure it was. With a few moments to let my toes breath, I slip my boots back on and stretch my arms over my head. "So, you sure they're here... somewhere?" I ask Cullen, looking up to him in the process. "Wouldn't it make sense if they sought us out since we're just bounding through their territory?" I ask of him again but like usual he doesn't give me a simple reply, just a shrug of the shoulders. "That would make the most sense," Alistair answers my question with words. Apart of me regrets that conversation we had the night before. "They are a wary people." Cullen drifts his gaze to me, ignoring Alistair along the way. "They will probably not even trust us, despite who we might be. Though that leaves them little choice, in the matter of Grey Wardens." I groan but he was right. Which was probably another reason why we had Zevran along with us. "So why did you bring me along?" I ask him, once more he shrugs. I was starting to hate that little gesture of his. "Probably because next to you, Morrigan and Wynne are not nearly as strong as you." Did Alistair just compliment me? "You're jesting." But he shakes his head. "You did complete your Harrowing in record time." But that was nothing, I told myself. "Knight-Commander Greagoir and First-Enchanter Irving were talking about having you take over when Irving retires. There was even talk about you training directly under him." I blink, once more there were things I had no idea about. "Truly?" He shrugs again and I want to throw something at him. "I was there." He clarifies but there was something else behind it. "So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you were supposed to be Greagoir's replacement?" He looks down to me, though he wasn't surprised that I caught on this quickly. "Yes, well that was the plan until you helped a Maleficar escape." I open my mouth to protest only to be paused by movement behind us. I jump from where I was sitting upon the stump. Only to be grabbed by Cullen, moved behind him as I went over a few quick spells to use in this situation.

"Mithra, you _were_ right." A voice comes from above us. "Like I said Tamlen, we have a group of Shemlen here." Another voice cuts from above us. "What should we do with them?" The male voice offers to the female one. I on the other hand didn't want to find out. "Which tree are they in?" I whisper to Cullen. He doesn't move at first but nods to one to our left. "So two males and one female? Wonder why they're here?" She offers the other voice but I did not enjoy the idea of where this could be going. Instead I think up a less than lethal spell to knock them out of those trees. I close my eyes, the shroud covers me. Pressure upon my chest was welcoming in this situation. I kneel down to the ground and touch it, sending the small shaking into the direction of the two trees. "Mage?" The male questions but the shaking gradually gets worse. I keep my eyes close, concentrating on knocking them out of the trees without harming them at least. "Tamlen, kill her!" The female shouts, I hear the bow being pulled out. The arrow filling it and within that same second, the arrow is being let loose. I want to move but I know that I am not fast enough. I keep my place, knowing that if I can at least do this before I die, then well things were going well enough – right?

But I should be dead by now.

I open one eye slowly only to see the tip of the arrow a little too close for comfort. Another figure was before me. "Z-Z-Zevran?" The blond elf, who is normally always smiles and laughs... was deadly serious. He snaps the arrow quickly in half and pulls out one of his knives within his belt. The knife leaves his hand landing just below a branch that I assumed was occupied. "Come out, now." He was demanding, yet his voice was serious. I had no idea he could be this way. I was starting to miss his innuendos. The branches shift, but two figures land gracefully upon the forest floor. I take them in as I slowly raise to my feet. A little glad that Zevran arrived in time.

He gives me a glance from over his shoulder, I knew that look and I nod my head. Though I was slightly aware of the two elves before us. "Zevran?" Cullen speaks from behind me, but I heard his movement. His hand was upon the hilt of his sword, waiting. "Why are you here?" The small female questions us. "No one wanders these woods without good reason." Well, that much I was starting to get. "We have been looking for a Dalish tribe." Zevran answers them but I do not relax when Alistair moves forward a little. The male, who was the most intriguing held my attention. They reminded me of some of the elves within the Circle. Though we did not hold any sort of prejudice against them, there were some who came from the Dalish. They are a proud people. Strong even and apart of me quite admired this. Though the two before us did not hesitate with their bows out still.

"I very much doubt that, Shem." She spits out and my eyes narrow. "State your business." I sigh, heavily and this brings their attention upon me. Though I didn't budge, apart of me wanted to run and hide somewhere. "We are Grey Wardens." Alistair reaches for his helmet, though whom I thought was Tamlen shifts his bow in Alistair's direction. "Anyone could say that, how do we believe your words?" I move from behind Zevran, slowly I pause beside him. "We have these," I reach into one of my pockets within my robe and pull out the Dalish treaty. I move slowly forward but it was the male who eyed me. "Tamlen," the female was cautious but I wasn't surprised. She only verified his name for me, which made her Mithra. "It is a document, that only verifies who we are." I was cautious as well but this was a giant leap for me and what I assumed was for them as well. He lowers his bow, still eying me as he takes the steps closer to me. We are only an arms length away from each other but I hand him the document, the treaty.

He was still careful, well aware that my three companions did not like me this close to him. His eyes skim over it but he doesn't relax. "It seems real," He says quietly. "We will take you to our Keeper." So we get to see the leader? I was assuming that was who this Keeper person was. "Thank you." Cullen relaxes from behind me but it was the wary glance from Tamlen who did not waver. "But keep in mind our arrows will always be trained upon you. So do not try anything." I relax a little, at least there was no bloodshed. "Follow us." Mithra was quite demanding for a small thing. But like always, I tend to underestimate the smallest of creatures.

A howl echoes from behind us and my stomach turns. The howl was so bloodcurdling that it causes me to jump half way in the air. "W-W-What was that?" I stammer but it was the look within the elf's eyes before me that causes my stomach to turn another few times. "Werewolves," was all he had to say that made me blanch.

I mutter a little but we are being led away from the woods upon a path I had no idea was there. Obviously Zevran and the other two did, the grunting sounds from Cullen behind me told me was getting annoyed with everything. Well he wasn't exactly the only one. "So tell me again, why we have to go to these people first?" Alistair asks from behind him. "They were on the way to Denerim, that's why." What didn't make sense was why we were heading into the heart of the beasts den. "And why are we going to Denerim?" I ask him but he sighs. "I have orders to remove your phylactery from the Chantry there." My what? Wait, I had no idea it was moved there. "Now that you are a Grey Warden, you are no longer considered apart of the Circle nor under Chantry ruling. I am to send it to Weisshaupt Fortress." So I was trading one master for another, really I wasn't moving far in this world. So I close my eyes and take a deep breath as we come across the final edges of the path. There before us was a small group of Dalish stood before the ending of the path. "Guards," Cullen mutters from behind me but I was still concentrating on the path. That was the last thing I needed to do was trip and fall flat upon my face in front of all these elves. Some Grey Warden, I have turned out to be.

We passed the guards but none of them seemed to care for us, despite the fact we could possibly cause problems. But they glanced us over, Alistair's worry came to me. What surprises me is the fact now I can at least tell them both apart. Alistair sort of had a warm feeling behind it while Cullen's was so very different. It felt just natural, really. His own emotions mixing with my own. With my mind currently busy I did not realize we had stopped, causing myself to run into Zevran. Only to bounce back and land against Cullen. He held me steady as I brushed away a free strand of hair covering my eyes. "Sorry," I mutter in an apology but he doesn't seem to mind. "Who do we have here, Mithra?" The small elf female shifts her weight, but I had a feeling that this other elf before us must be their Keeper.

"I have a group of people, claiming they are Grey Wardens." Tamlen still held the paper I had given him and he steps around from behind us. "They gave us this." He hands the treaty to the other elf but I am suddenly worried. Once more Alistair doesn't really know how to rein down on his emotions. "Well, this seems to be legitimate." He looks up from the papers but I smile a little grateful he was able to agree to this. "Ma serannas, Mithra and Tamlen." They clicked their heels together and bowed their heads to him. "Ma nuvenin, Keeper." Almost in complete unison, really. They walked away but not before I noticed Tamlen looking over his shoulder towards us. I give him a small grateful wave, which to my own surprise he returned. "Huh..." I snort but only to receive a very strange look from Cullen. "What?" I press but he shrugs turning back to the Keeper.

"I am Zathrian, Keeper for this tribe." Cullen bows his head and as does Alistair. "I am Cullen, this is Alistair and Solona. We are the Grey Wardens, it is a pleasure." Manners, which seemed to catch Zathrian off guard completely. "And this is Zevran, one of our other companions." He finishes with the greetings but he is itching to move forward with this. "You are here for the Blight, I know of this. But I am afraid to say that we cannot help you in this matter." My heart sinks with those words. "We have a problem of our own." I hear a sigh from Alistair. "Yes, it seems like you have had your troubles. What are the odds?" I give him a small glare but he shrugs, his eyebrow quirked. I wanted to smack him for that retort but instead I bite back my tongue.

"Come, let me show you." Zathrian waves to us to follow but I know what I was to see. There would be his hunters, laying upon cots and on the verge of being turned into one of those things out there. I have read many times over about the history of the Lycanthropes but truly, nothing had prepared me for it. "Before we had come to this spot, we were ambushed by werewolves." I blinked, utterly lost. "Werewolves are not smart enough to complete such tactics." He turns his gaze upon me but I knew what he was thinking. He was just as confused as I was. "That must mean something or someone is acting behind the scenes." Cullen completed our train of thought with great ease. "But who would they listen to?" I press and only then did I see Zathrian hesitate upon giving his answer. "There is a way to cure these Hunters and end the curse. I will need the heart of Witherfang." Of who? I look to Alistair and we share the same train of thought. What the hell was going on? "I believe this mystical beast, Witherfang is the cause for the ambush. If we can only get his heart, we can end this and cure the hunters." There had to be more than just this plea for help. "Just who or what is this Witherfang?" I ask of him as he leads us away from the sick men and women. "He is an old, powerful wolf who has lived within these woods for many, many centuries. It is said that he is the cause of the werewolves coming to be. Which leads me to believe that with his death and his heart, it could very well end this curse." So my little plea to make things a little easier just wasn't working. "And that is where we come in." Zevran clearly makes the point mute but I sigh, my arms crossing before my chest. "I was hoping you would agree to this." We really didn't have much choice, it seems. "If we help, will you give us the men we need to fight the Blight?" We already knew Zathrian's answer. "Yes, I will honor the agreement between the Grey Warden's and the Dalish."

That was really all we needed. "Fine, we will help." Cullen agreed. "But we will need to time to gather our equipment and resupply." My gaze drifted around the small camp and realized there really wasn't much to look at. "Very well, I will tell Master Varathorn, to set aside some equipment for you." I let out a breath, sort of grateful that we would at least get supplies before charging into the midst of werewolf country. It was the least he could, I suppose.

From what I have come to understand of the Dalish is that they kept to themselves, mostly. Despite the fact we were outsiders, humans even. We had no right there. The sideways glances, the angry hushed voices and the distancing of themselves from us spoke more than simple words. I on the other hand knew this feeling only too well.

We found Master Varathorn quick enough, for his voice carried over the hush whispers, the strange looks. Simple enough for his voice was quite loud. "How many times have I told you, this is not the way to do it?" The younger elf shifted his gaze between us and what I assumed was the man we were looking for. "I am sorry, Master Varathorn." He muttered quietly but I sigh, knowing that a man like this wasn't going to be easy to deal with. "Just be sure and get it right, this time." When the younger elf turned his back to us, it was the elder looking elf that looked us over – one by one. "I have some gear for you, but she will need something a little warmer and safer to wear. I might just have that something, if you have the money for it." I sigh, figuring that whatever it was could have been better than these robes. "What do you have?" Cullen went right into his bargaining mode, but I decided not to stick around. After an uneasy glance to Alistair we decided to wander. Leaving Zevran to stay with Cullen. "How much longer do you think?" I ask him as we walk side-by-side through the small camp. "I don't really know," he shrugs.

Then the smell hits us. Yes, well I wasn't exactly expecting such a smell. "Is that... farm animals?" Alistair's fingers went to his nose. Clasping out the smell, but I on the other hand wander towards the direction of the smell. Coming down the hill there were as a small group of beautiful white creatures. I had read stories about such beasts. "Halla," Alistair says catching up with me. "I heard their antlers catch a hefty price on the market. They even say that they can cure diseases and the such." I knew about the curing, the medicinal portion of the antlers. "You aren't thinking about..." he looks down to me as I walk calmly toward the pin they seemed to be in. "No, no." I wave to him. "I just want to look, is that so wrong?" I wiggle my brows but he is sighing. "We can't be long from Cullen," he says only to verify as to why he was here in the first place.

Upon turning the corner, there was one that was out of it's pin. "I just don't know what's wrong." A gentle voice speaks from the other side of the beast. "Why won't you tell me?" It was a curious thing, really. I smile a little seeing as how it lay calmly down upon the ground. "May I help?" I ask to the voice with no face. "Oh... I had no idea someone was there." That answered my own query as to who she was. "I'm sorry, you must be the Grey Wardens." Damn, word does like to travel quickly. I glance to Alistair who shrugs again and I am starting to hate that gesture. "If you could help, that would appreciated." I kneel down before the lovely animal. I reach out slowly, as my fingers brush against it's soft white fur. As if by will, the animal starts to stand up. Kicking it's feet out as it stretches. "My goodness, you helped her. Thank you." I really had no idea how I helped her but evidently I did. "You must have a way with animals." Alistair's snide remark didn't help. "Be careful what you say, Thor could have imprinted upon you." I smile a little when he winces. Knowing just how overprotective the dog was. "No, I'm good." I nod as we turn back up the hill and towards the rest of our group.

Cullen had found a small place to go over the equipment as Zevran it seemed decided upon a new set of daggers. "I must say, the Dalish have such fine craftsmanship." I blink, staring at him as he fingered the blades of each weapon. "We have some poultices, herbs and I got you this." I don't want to even know when he stands up, walking towards me. He hands me a set of new robes, some boots and new gloves. I didn't quite know what to expect from this. I wondered if the First-Enchanter would have a heart attack if he ever sees me in something like this. "I don't know what to say..." I mutter but he gives me that damn smile of his and my knees want to buckle. "Just put them on. When you're done, we can get going."

He moves away, regrouping with the others. I on the other hand look down to the new gear in my hands. Something, really just didn't seem right I suppose. So I sighed and moved away. I move from behind them, walking through the a small crowd of Dalish hanging around a campfire. I could hear the stories being told but my gaze was looking for somewhere to actually change. "You can get dressed over there," a voice spoken behind me catches me off guard. The clothes in my hand are thrown up over my head. "Sweet Maker!" I cry out but there was laughter as I turn around. "Interesting name for your god." I must have made a face because he is laughing more. "Yes, well that can't be helped now can it." I drop to the ground picking up what I had just thrown up over my head. "Tamlen, is it?" I ask standing back up, with my gear in my hands. "Yes and you must be Solona?" I let out a sigh and look to where he pointed. "Thank you." I mutter moving off into the direction.

From behind the caravan I slipped off my robes, noticing how dirty the ones were that I was wearing. I plop on the ground, slipping off my boots and my gloves settling them in a neat pile next to me. Sitting in the dirt, with my small-clothes on didn't seem right to me. So I unfold the robe that was given to me and realized that it revealed far more than the other robe did. But it was finely stitched. Mix of different fabrics, but the soft fur along the shoulders was a nice touch. I slip it over my head, my arms finding the holes easily. Standing up and wiggling the fabric over me it was easier to get on than the other. A nice little belt fit for herbs around my waist, I bend over and slip the boots on. The fir lining on the inside would at least keep the blisters from my feet. The gloves were warm to the touch as I slip them on and straighten myself out... until I looked down. The end of the fabric within the middle of my robes, rested just above my navel. It really showed nearly everything. Luckily the robe was well, form fitting I suppose.

Reaching up I undid my hair, letting it fall down around my shoulders and hoping that at least that would cover up things. I move from behind the caravan only to see Tamlen leaning against it, his arms crossed before him as if he had been waiting the whole time for me to get changed. He takes a single glance to me but I could at least understand as to why he was here, keeping an eye on me. "I am sure your male companions would enjoy the sight of you." I look around, trying to find something that would at least change the subject. Nothing really came to mind. "Yes well... I have nothing to say on the matter." I move past him back to where the others were waiting. "I want to ask you a favor, before you leave." He stops me this time, his hand finding my shoulder causing me to turn around. "What sort of favor?" I press but he doesn't seem to mind. "Could you speak to someone for me? He is... a little lost." Lost? As in confused? "Okay..."

He led the way to another elf, whom I deemed was the one who needed my help. I look him over slowly, taking him in at the time. He didn't seem sick or well have any sort of problems but the sad look in his eyes. I sigh, closing my eyes in the process. "It doesn't look like something is wrong with him..." I look over to Tamlen and surprisingly he was the same height as I. Though I was quite short for a human in general. "There isn't anything wrong with him in that sense." But I was still at a loss for words. "If there isn't thing wrong then why do you need a favor from me?" I ask but he doesn't seem to know how to put it. "I was hoping you could offer him... female advice." My eyes go wide, suddenly realizing what was at stake here. "I probably am not the best person for this... I am horrible at being female in general. I mean really, are you sure?" But it was the other elf who looks up to me. He was so very young, even in his eyes I could see this. "I don't want to bother you with my problems..." He mutters as he moves up to his feet. "Nonsense, Cammen. Solona would love to help." I did? I blinked at Tamlen but he gave a slight smile before looking back to Cammen. "May I ask what is wrong?" I offer, at least I could try. "I'm in love... with another named Ghenya. But she wants nothing to do with me because I am not a hunter." I stare at him, probably making him uncomfortable but damn this. "So... why don't you just tell her?" I offer but he shrugs turning his back to me as he looks off into a direction I figured Ghenya was in. "I have asked for her hand but she refused." Of course, Dalish had their ways but I really didn't feel like getting into the middle of this. "Do you want me to talk to her?" I ask but he turns a sort of pink color causing me to smile a little. "I can, if you wish but I doubt she would want any sort of advice I have."

A snort from Tamlen makes me grimace but he doesn't budge. I was still holding my clothes, despite what was being asked of me. "I'll try..." I mutter flopping my clothes into the arms of Tamlen, probably taking him off guard. He stares at me while I wander in the direction of that Cammen was looking in and saw a small redheaded female elf sitting alone before a fire. Her arms wrapped around her legs, she doesn't budge when I find myself sitting beside her. Trying to cover up the area between my legs with the small piece of clothing I had for robes. "Oh! I am so sorry, I did not see you there. You must be the Grey Warden everyone is speaking of." She looks to me, though I wasn't surprised to say the least as to why Cammen liked the girl. "Yes, well I was asked to come talk to you..." A look of confusion spreads across her face but I go on to explain everything.

When I finished she blinked a few times and looked away. "I'm afraid," she begins. "That he will never become a hunter. He will never be able to provide for our family." I waver a bit but really I have no idea how to respond to this. "Well... if you love him then you should just accept him. Help him, I suppose, to become the best hunter he can be." She listens to my words but I watch as they slowly sink in. "You're... you're right." She looks away but before I can do anything else she was on her feet and running towards Cammen. I could hear the commotion behind me but I don't bother with trying to figure it out. Slowly I stand up, dusting myself off in the process as I look around for a second. I hear footsteps, the gentle crunching of dirt behind me. "Thank you," Tamlen starts but I shrug, turning around. "It's no problem." Though I was curious as to why he asked me of all people for help. I start to press but he puts up a hand, halting my words. "You are a Mage, you of all your companions understand what we go through." I did... well in a sense I guess I did. "You should speak with Sarel, he will have information about the forest for you."

I bow my head to him as he hands over my clothes to me and I wander back to Cullen and the others. Though they didn't look quite so happy to see me as I thought they would be. "We should speak with Sarel. According to... WHAT?" I shout towards Zevran who had his eyes in places he shouldn't have. "Excuse me but you should put those back inside your head." He looks up to me, that same smirk playing across his lips in the process. "Ugh, never-mind." I turn away and hand my clothes to Cullen. "Go trade these, I'm going to speak with Sarel."

I left them, turning on my heel I stalk back to where I had heard the stories being spoken. I assumed the one telling the stories was Sarel. I hang back, studying him as he finished the end of his story. "So Shem, is there something I could do for you?" He asks of me, but I shrug uncrossing my arms. "I was hoping you could tell me about Witherfang and the forest?" The look in his eyes spoke more than just his tone of voice. Somehow I knew there would be hostility here just wondering when it would come to pass. "I would, but I am afraid all that you know already is what Zathrian has spoken of." I sigh, sort of figuring that was how it would be. "If you must know you should be wary of the woods. There is more in those woods than just werewolves. Be wary, Warden." His choice of words makes me hesitate but I bow to him. "My thanks," I smile but he does not return it.

I wander back to Cullen who looked grumpier by the second... if that was even possible. "Let's go." I mutter gripping the staff he bought for me. I moved past him and towards the entrance to the woods.

* * *

**A/N: **I quite enjoy the random remarks from Zevran upon her clothing. Since those robes in the game, haha they are very revealing. So I figured, it would be cause for Zevran and his inability to keep his eyes away, yes? So for the shout-outs! **darkmage6:** haha, it was eventually going to happen - just didn't know when! now to figure out what to do between Cullen and Amell! so wait for those updates! much love, of course! ;) **julie nyu: **yes, i found the awkwardness between the dalish and the humans within in the game to be a little troublesome but like i said, i am doing my best to add those elements into the story. and you're welcome, love! it makes me giddy to read such reviews from time to time about my own work. i am currently plotting out the dwarves right now and finishing up this one at this time. but i figured when it came to the dalish, i figured they would sort of relate to Amell. since she is treated as such no matter where she goes. kind of held off by a stick, in a sense. but thank you! thank you! i am so glad you enjoy this story so far! ;) **sandradee27: **hahaha, there maybe more of that in the near distant future, possibly. depending on when Cullen can strick up the nerve to do something about Amell in the first place. which should make for an entertaining chapter! **mapachita: **aww, he's just a jealous boy who needs to understand that even she has no idea what is going on when it comes to her emotional state. **xmaster: **haha, didn't mean for it to be. but still she can never go wrong with Thor in the first place. **pagelupin: **i am too. at least for now there will be more fluffy awkward moments between them. haha, sort of glad though since she's so oblivious to his emotions and her own. ;)

Much love to all of you for your reviews! I really do appreciate it! Thank you! Look forward to the next chapter which should come out sometime later! Thank you once more! I enjoy taking the time to read all of your reviews, they mean quite a bit!

And I do not own Dragon Age, it belongs to Bioware! *-*


	13. Mages In Trees

When someone says _Werewolves_ you don't actually want to believe them... right? But it seemed the elves spoke the truth for the first actual encounter we had the moment we left the woods a small pack of wolves and werewolves attacked us. I on the other hand tried to fend them off but ended up stuck in a tree. Now how I got there, I don't quite remember but I believe it was my form of panic. I hug the large tree, my fingernails biting into it's bark as I squeezed my eyes shut. Really, some Grey Warden I was. "Solona!" I can my name being called, Cullen's worry hitting me right smack in the stomach. "Alistair? Did you see where she went?" I can hear the heavy breathing from Alistair, the crinkling of armor but I on the other hand couldn't move. Werewolves! WEREWOLVES! I didn't actually believe him but when I saw them, I panicked. "I found her," I can hear Zevran under me but with the branches obscuring his view I did not miss that hint of disappointment in his voice. "She's up there!" I don't want to look down, this could be a trick... could werewolves actually do that? I run everything I ever read in books about Werewolves in my mind but really nothing like this came to mind. "Bloody Maker," Cullen curses under me. "Solona, get down here!" I grimace but his angry tone wasn't helping the matter. "No!" I shout back. "If you don't come down here, I'll... I'll... just have to come up there after you!" My eyes fly open. Did he just say that he'll come up here after me? "Yeah, right." I snort but before I know I hear his armor falling to pieces upon the ground. "I could go up there," Zevran offers but the grunt from Cullen spoke more than words. "Right, I'll wait here, yes?" I panic again when I hear him start up the tree. I had no idea Cullen knew how to climb trees but evidently I didn't know I could do it either.

After a few quiet minutes he is sitting down next to me, the large branch under us seems to hold both our weight but he sighs. "They did say werewolves," he was going to start this with me... now of all times! "Am I going to have to pry you out of this tree?" He was smirking when I look to him. Suddenly my conversation with Ghenya had made me realize where my actual mistake lay. It lay within Cullen and our actions thus far. We have been through the Black City and back, and he has taken it all with such carefree strides. "No," I mutter to him, my arms letting go of the tree. "Can you get down?" He asks me but I look down. "Tell Zevran to move." He follows my gaze and ping of something strange hits me. I watch the emotions flash across Cullen's eyes before he shouts to Zevran. "She won't come down if you're standing under her!" Zevran sighs but obliges my own request. "I'm starting to get annoyed of that elf." I mutter as I move for Cullen to start down before me. "Yes, well he has proven quite useful." He made a valid point, I suppose.

We start back down slowly, I take my time trying to find the right place to dig my fingernails in. As soon as I hear Cullen hit the ground under me, I ease myself down and his hands grip my thighs, sliding up to my hips as I drop to the ground. For the past few weeks now, we have tried to keep a distance from each other but my breath catches in my throat. Cullen's heart quickens under my touch but I move away quickly. Nearly stumbling over backwards from the process.

After my near life threatening panic to climb a tree as quickly as possible, Cullen on the other hand was just a dumbfounded as I was. We had a small, quick discussion with Swiftrunner. "I had no idea they could actually _talk_." He looks to me, he was just as surprised as I was. "From what I have read, they are mainly savages. They have one instinct and that is survival of the fittest." He shakes his head, as we all sat before a quiet fire that we built for the night.

So far we had encountered a strange Hermit that did not like the idea of two Templars traveling through his property. He decided to pick a fight with us and we ended having to kill him. We did however save the acorn, ran into another Mage who knew Wynne. I promised to give her a letter and an amulet the next time I saw her. But now we sat quietly, the others finished their meal but I was just too nervous to actually finish mine. Despite what Alistair had said about the massive appetite it seems like mine keeps disappearing. "Okay, we'll take double watches." Cullen stands up, reaching for a bedroll he had packed with him. Alistair had one as well but it left only Zevran and I without one. "Amell and I will take the first watch, you two get some sleep." I blink, normally I don't have to take watch but I didn't really mind I guess. It would give me time to restore whatever mana I had lost during the battles against the creatures and darkspawn from the forest.

It didn't take long to hear the soft snoring from Alistair and the shifting from Zevran. I take both actions that they are asleep, leaving me alone in the dark forest with Cullen. I sneak a look to him, as he cleans off his blade. The dried blood, the mud and something else I don't even want to think about, clung to the large blade. "Can you teach me how to fight?" I ask, suddenly catching myself unaware of the words coming out of my mouth. He turns to me, the look of surprise in his eyes must have matched my own. "You want to learn how to fight?" I shrug both shoulders and go back to closing my eyes. "You don't _have_ to teach me. I could always ask Alistair." I peak an eye open, watching him switch his gaze to the sleeping form of Alistair behind us. "Why?" I hear him ask. "Why not?" I shoot back. "That doesn't answer my question." He was growing annoyed but I at least hit some sort of button there. "I'm tired of being useless." I open both eyes and look to him.

He takes my words in carefully, realizing just why I was asking him to do teach me. "It doesn't have to be with something as massive as that thing in your hands." I point out to his giant sword. "I just want to learn how to fight with this." I hold up my staff that was resting in my lap. "Can you teach me?" He sighs, but for a second I thought he would turn me away. Throwing me back into the whims of Alistair. "Alright, I'll teach you." I blink, I blink again but he doesn't seem surprised. "When we solve this Werewolf problem, we can start then." I felt a little relieved I suppose. Not quite knowing what to expect in a form of answer. "Thank you," I smile a little. "And Solona?" He looks away, his gaze back to focusing upon cleaning his weapon. "Yes, Cullen?" I close my eyes, humming to myself as I try to relax my mind. "You're not useless." A smile creeps across my lips. "Thank you."

The next morning I wake up to the gentle nudging of Cullen and a dry biscuit with cheese shoved into my hands. I mumble under my breath as we wander through the forest, chewing upon our dry breakfast. I stop just before the bottom of a large hill. Before us, upon the top of it was a mist of some type. "Do you feel that?" Alistair mutters next to me. "The veil is very thin here." I answer the unspoken question. "Where is that branch?" I ask Cullen. He pulls it out, but it makes me realize the branch looked remarkably like a staff. He hands it to me as I take the lead. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He whispers behind me. "Well... this isn't exactly the fade. But the veil is thin, so that means the forest is trying to block us from something." I was calculating the options and like the Great Oak had said, the branch should work.

Just before the mist, I take a deep breath and reach for Cullen's hand. He gasps from behind me but I shrug. "Take each others hand that way we can't lose each other." I can hear the starts of complaining from Alistair. But the gentle laughter from Zevran tells me he enjoys putting Alistair in this uncomfortable position. "It is only for a few seconds, Alistair." Cullen grumbles behind me. Which causes me to laugh all the same. "Men..." I mutter under my breath and move through the mist. Just as I had thought, the branch worked and when we all made it through, we take in the sight of the ruins around us. "Maker's breath..." Cullen says under his breath. We are still holding hands but none of us take in the fact there was movement up ahead. "Andraste's flaming sword, Zevran!" Alistair shakes away the elf's hand and I can hear the laughter from Zevran. Rolling my eyes I let go of Cullen's hand. Only reluctantly he looks down to me, his smile returns just for a second. "It seems the forest can no longer be trusted." Swiftrunner's voice cuts through Alistair and Zevran's angry banter between each other. "I told you, we are only here to talk." I start but Cullen moves in front of me. "Take us to Witherfang, perhaps we can work out a peaceful way to solve this." He wasn't about to lift his sword but it was Swiftrunner who made the first move. "No! I will not let you touch the Lady." I blink utterly at a lost for words. "Swiftrunner..." I try to be calm but he crouches down into a pouncing form as we are slowly surrounded by a small pack of werewolves. "Why can't anything ever be easy!" I groan moving to the center of the three men surrounding me.

The battle wasn't a long one, Swiftrunner was taken down quickly by Cullen's blade. He moved to rush him but we heard the howl from above us. "Cullen!" I shout to him rushing after him. "Solona!" Alistair yells from behind me as I run into the heat of the battle between Swiftrunner and Cullen. "Damn it, Solona!" Alistair collides with me. Sending me flying to the ground, his body covering my own. "Alistair! Get off of me!" I shout, trying to wiggle out from under him but his added weight doesn't stop my initial fear. "No! I don't want to lose him!" The tears break through me but he doesn't get up from off of me. I hear the colliding of armor against the dirt as Cullen is flung backwards. He slides across the dirt only a few inches from us.

I take a breath, but it was hard with all this dirt under me. The sobs stop but Alistair isn't moving. "He is alright," He whispers to me but I know he was right. That Cullen was fine, that my fear wasn't misplaced. "Alistair, you should get off the woman before you crush her, yes?" Zevran is standing above us as I feel Alistair move off of me. I move to my knees, crawling over to Cullen. I pull off his helmet but he winces when the light hits his eyes. "Cullen..." I say his name but apart of me was happy he was at least alive. "Where does it hurt?" I ask, he touches his chest but that doesn't stop me from unclasping his breastplate. I pull it off, throwing it aside. I reach into my boot and pull out the small knife he had given me within the tower. I cut through the threads of his under armor padding. Not stopping when I hear Alistair behind me. I peel it off, seeing the long ragged scratches across his chest. "Oh Maker," I fall back upon my heels. "Damn it, Cullen!" I curse at him but he is laughing. "Now isn't the time," I growl under my breath but he is still laughing. "So all I have to do is get attacked by a werewolf only to get your frantic attention?" His brow quirked but I sigh, seeing where this was going. "You know, I hate you." I mutter as I sort through my pack for herbs and bandages.

It wasn't the best medical attention but it worked. Cullen was back on his feet, his armor reattached to him as we start deeper into the ruins. Only to be greeted once again by another talking Werewolf. "Fall back, protect the Lady!" He shouts turning around and rushes into the ruins. "Just who is the this Lady?" Zevran asks as we take our time with the steps deeper into the ruin. "Could be anyone, really." I reply, answering his question. "I wonder if she is utterly gorgeous and is looking for a willing elf to warm her bed, yes?" I sigh, rolling my eyes. Of course that would be the first thing he would think of. The door opens slowly, I take an uneasy breath from behind Cullen as he peers in. I can hear him catch his breath when he looks back to the three of us. "You should see this..." He says but I push past him. Opening the door wider and the sight before us was without any words. "Did elves live here?" I ask, moving towards the large set of stairs leading down. "Did elves even live underground?" I look up to Cullen but he shrugs. I didn't bother with asking Zevran, knowing that he would have no idea. "If they did then this is a remarkable find!"

I rush down the stairs, not caring about the consequences of what could be living within these ruins. I can hear a sharp curse from Cullen as he rushes down the steps with me. We pause just before a group of tree roots leading further into the ruin. "Do those look safe?" I ask, looking to him. He seems just as uneasy as I did but we turn to Alistair and Zevran. "How about you two go first?" I was a little surprised when he turns to the other two. Alistair might not have been wearing as heavy as armor as Cullen but Zevran weighed just about the same as I. Which makes me feel a little... well, self conscious. Alistair sighs and steps between us. He shares a very uneasy look with me but I smile, trying to just let him know that things will be fine. He takes the steps quickly and makes it in a few bounds. Landing on the other side he pulls his sword out and moves to check the area. Zevran came next and to me, he practically prances across the roots. Which I just realized would make me look like an Ox.

Cullen let out a breath and I sighed, gripping my staff I take an uneasy step out. Cullen is behind me as I try to move quickly but before I am half way across the roots we both hear the creaking. "Cullen..." I look over my shoulder to him, but he had his helmet back on. I take another small step, just as he does behind me and before I am even an arm's length away... the creaking turns into an almost cracking sound. I look down and look back up, "Oh Maker!" Suddenly we are both falling. I can hear the shouts from Alistair and Zevran. I look up only to see their heads peering over the ledge. We were still falling, I try to grab for something but it is Cullen who pulls me closer to him. We are falling together and when the ground comes into sight, he moves under me. I can hear the crunching of his armor against the stone, the grunting from him but I look up. I can no longer see the top floor from where we were just a few seconds ago. But panic hits me, I suddenly realize Cullen hasn't moved since well he landed and I landed upon him.

I roll off of him. My hands fumbling with his helmet as I pull it off, throwing it aside. He winces, an eye opens a little but he closes it. "Are you alright?" He asks me but I laugh a little. "I should ask you the same." He winces, but he shares my small sense of humor with the moment. "Don't move," I place my hand upon his forehead, my other fumbling within my herbal pouches for something. I can sense he had sprained a few ribs but he was fine, thanks to all the armor and probably the way he landed upon the ground. He was lucky to still be in one piece. "You should be fine but I'll need to bandage your ribs." He looks up to me. "That explains why it is so hard to breathe." I snort, helping him up into a sitting position. "We should stay here. I'm sure Alistair and Zevran will find their way to us." He nods, knowing that he wasn't in the best shape. I help him pull off the breastplate and the under armor which I come to realize I will need to fix for him. "Well, I hope they find their way to us." He grimaces from the sharp pain when I start to wrap his middle with the bandages. "That is if Alistair and Zevran don't end up killing each other before they get here." I only knew that could be the situation. The way they bickered, it would probably end with Alistair flying off the handle.

"Rest back," I ease him back against a stone basin of some sorts. I fall back beside him, I can hear his wavered breathing when his eyes close. "Are you alright?" I touch his forehead but he peeks an eye open. "Just hard to breathe," he touches my hand upon his forehead. "Did I make them to tight?" I worry but he sighs. "Don't worry," I blink did he just say what I thought he said. "So you've felt it too." He lets go of my hand, as I pull it back. "Yes well, it's hard not too." At least I wasn't alone in this. "You would think that Alistair would have said something." I shrug, trying to find a comfortable place to rest against. "I doubt he would have noticed." Suddenly I laugh, snort even as he shifts his gaze to me. "May I ask you something?" Curiosity catching us both off guard. It seems I am amazing myself with each second. "What do you want to know?"

I hesitate, he normally is so secretive that it is hard for me to press him answers. "You and Alistair... what is the story there?" He blinks, both eyes open as he looks to me and then around the small area we landed in. "Well, it's sort of difficult." I could understand difficult. "Try me?" I smile a little, he seems to hesitate. "I grew up in the Chantry," he starts. That much I did not know. "Like most orphans, I never knew my parents nor where I was initially from. The Grand Cleric took me from the Chantry I grew up in at the age of nine and placed me within the Denerim Chantry. There I was placed within a pairing. I was paired up Alistair of all the people in the Chantry." He sighs, though I felt he was a little uneasy with this. "The first words out of the Grand Cleric's mouth when we were paired together, she told me to watch him. Or mainly watch _over_ him. I didn't understand why but I can see that now." With Alistair's own past finally revealed, I could sense the feeling of betrayal from Cullen. "We grew up together, I guess. Sort of like brothers, which I guess is why they paired everyone up. We trained against each other, did our lessons together and even witnessed the capturing of a Maleficar together. On that day, I think we fell apart..." He looks to me, but I smile trying to at least encourage him to continue. "When I was 16, I was asked to go to the Circle. They asked Alistair but he turned it down. I had asked him why but he said he doesn't feel right hunting down Mage who feel they should be free." I didn't exactly understand the situation but the feelings from Cullen, explained everything. "I spit at his feet and left, telling him he was a disgrace to all Templars. And I know I hurt him with my accusations. But I didn't care then, all I cared about was doing the right thing." It seems we all try to do the right thing. "When I showed up at the Circle, I hated every Mage I encountered. Refusing to get even remotely close to them."

I was getting that impression with all the new Templars until they at least met us or even remotely talked with us. "That was until I met you." I blink, looking up to him. "It was that day you told Wynne it is ridiculous to learn Healing spells. That you only want to learn elemental spells. She hit you with that mind blast so hard I thought you died. I even tried to help but Brann..." His voice catches, remembering one his comrades. "But Brann... stopped me. Telling me that it was normal seeing you fly halfway across the classroom. Before I could even reply, you stand up and dust yourself off. She then goes around chasing you in the classroom with her staff until you complied. But you never did," he laughed at the memory. "You just kept telling her Healing spells were for wimpy Mages." He was still laughing but he paused toward the end. "There were other moments..." He takes an uneasy breath. "Such as when you had too many books in your arms and smacked right into me. Or when you were afraid you were going to hurt one of the elves you were practicing with. Only to end up in the infirmary, by the end of the night." He was struggling between laughing and breathing but I sigh, crossing my arms in front of me. "But it wasn't until I realized that I was slowly starting to enjoy being in the same room as you during my guard shifts. Or watching you argue with yourself in the corner of an empty room. Even when you managed to piss off Wynne, which I have to come to realize is a very hard thing to do. I was slowly starting to realize I enjoyed being with you, even if you knew I didn't exist."

I was still a little caught off guard by this sudden confession of his. But he sighs, heavily and I can feel the grateful sensation from him. "I knew you existed," I look to him. He was a little surprised by this. "I just never knew your name, according to Jowan you were the Templar that was always there whenever I had to escape from the flying Glyph of Paralysis from Wynne. You managed to always save me at the last second. Did you ever realize as to why I was always in the same room as you? I hoped you would at least... talk to me?" He blinks, trying to at least understand what I had just pointed out to him. "I'm sorry about Jowan," he apologizes quietly. "Jowan deserved what he got, despite what the Circle might do to him." It was his own mistake and not mine, I just wish I could have done something about it... before it was too late. "You were always there for me and now you're here for me, still." I mutter but he tries to come to terms with my own little confession. "So what does that make us?" He looks to me, we share a small smile between each other but we both knew what was going through the others mind: _I am a Mage and he is a Templar._

I get upon my knees, making myself eye level with him. "What do _you_ think it makes us?" I ask, a sheepish grin in on his lips. My stomach suddenly becomes full of butterflies. Before I can even wait for his answer a secret door opens along the wall. There in the heap of dust, blood and sweat stood Alistair and Zevran. "Thank the Maker, you're both alright." He rushes us, looking me over as I quickly move to my feet and his gaze lands upon Cullen on the floor. "Will he be alright?" I nod, knowing that he will live at least. "Good, because the Lady of the Forest wants to speak with us." I look over his shoulder seeing the same greyish white werewolf from the entrance of the ruin.

"Find Zathrian and bring him here," I blink looking up to the ragtag Cullen standing before her. "And if he doesn't comply?" Alistair asks from the other side of Cullen. "Then tell him he will never see Witherfang, again." I gulp, but Cullen sighs. He was annoyed just as I was by this. "Come on," he brushes past us and leads the way out of the small chamber. "What do you think will happen?" Alistair asks to the three of us but I shrug. "No one can be sure, Alistair." Zevran answers for him as we hike up the steps. Upon reaching the area we had our little accident in, Zathrian was standing before us. I look over the gaping hole only to see a large long used as a bridge set across it. Some how I got the feeling Alistair and Zevran didn't build that. "So there you are." He stands up but I do not like this. "Did you get what I asked of you?" I look to Cullen. "I don't like being lied to, Zathrian." He spits out, but I knew why he was annoyed. We all were. We were lied to or well, we were placed in the position of not know who to believe. "I am guessing that _thing_ in there told you who she really is?" My arms cross before me. "I would take a wild guess and say that she is Witherfang." His gaze falls upon me but Cullen moves before me, protective as always. "She only wants to talk," Alistair was going to try his hands at being civil for once. "Do you believe her?" Zevran looks to us, we were all tired of the lies. But we knew that eventually we'd have to pick sides. "If you're going to be stubborn about it, then let us go talk to this Lady of the Forest." Zathrian moves past us and leads the way back down to the lower levels.

The snarling attitude from Swiftrunner, the angry glares from Zathrian and the utter annoyance from us all... I didn't think this would end peacefully. We had learned that if Zathrian willingly gives up his life to end the curse everything will go back to normal. Or at least that was what we were hoping for. The trees came alive, the werewolves were stuck in place and Zathrian was closing in on me. I look to Alistair as he cleansed the immediate area with Witherfang and Swiftrunner. If we had them in this battle it would go quickly. Just as I thought it would, I am being slammed back by a tree branch as I tried to fire off a lightning spell. Instead I knock into one of the paralysis glyphs and is trapped just like the other werewolves. I cannot move as I watch Zathrian's spells bounce off of Cullen. He absorbs them, twisting the mana used and blows Zathrian back against the stone walls. He falls to his knees, coughing up what I assumed was blood and when he does the spell is released. I fall to my knees, shaking off the numbing feeling from being held in place by one of those spells. "End the curse, Zathrian. They have suffered long enough." Cullen picks him up by the collar of his robe and drags him over to the Lady of the Forest. "I am tired of these childish games, end it now or I end you." He was threatening him but from what I could tell, Zathrian was going to end it no matter what we said or did.

There was a flash of light that engulfs us but I smile, just really, really tired from everything. I fall over, resting my face against the cool stone. "Solona?" I can feel the gentle hand of Cullen upon my back as I can hear the quiet conversation between Alistair and the once werewolves. "Can you move?" I mumble a few incoherent words but I get to my feet quite easily, with a little help. "Come on, let's get back to the Dalish."

We explained everything to Lanaya. She seemed to understand but she asked us if he died as a hero. I look to Cullen, he was reluctant to admit so but I nod. "He died honorably." She seemed to accept this. "Since you have honored your part of the bargain I shall honor ours. We will be ready when you need us, Grey Wardens."

The four of bow our heads, slightly grateful that this was over-with for now. I move into line behind them but I hear a whistle. I look over to see Tamlen waiting at the edge of the entrance. I move past Cullen, he reaches out for me but I give him that _I'll be okay_ look and he seemed to understand. I stop before him, he looks me over and bows his head. "Keeper Lanaya had asked me to come along. As a representative of the Dalish." I give him a sheepish grin and he returns it. "Then come! I'm sure you know the fastest way for us to get back to our camp, yes?" With a simple bow of his head the five us disappear into the forest and head on our way back into camp.

* * *

**A/N: **So this one was a tad longer/rushed than I thought it would turn out but the next one should be fun! Now with Tamlen added to the group, Solona on her way to learning how to fight and of course there will be the wonderful Alistair and his sister moment! So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I found myself laughing at some of the points. She is quite entertaining to be in her shoes at some points. Very different character to those I normally write, so I hope all of you enjoy it! Much love! :* And now for those shout outs!

**Mapachita: **Haha, yes Zevran is always so great. Can't wait for her to question as to why he looks at her with that strange look in his eyes. That should make for an interesting conversation. Thank you! I tried to work some of Tamlen from the game into it. I plan on explaining as to why he is there and why he is going with them and etc. Should be fun! So thank you! ;)

**DarkMage6:** Yes, yes well someone had to do something about those Mage robes. Which makes it all entertaining since she'll probably walk around trying to cover up her legs while Zevran makes some sort of comment on how her legs or nice, or something. Haha, yes well that will change now that he has explained somewhat of himself to her. Just hope she can actually stop being oblivious and such. ;)

**sandradee27: **Thank you! Haha and yes he seems to get grumpier by the second which I hope will change later when their in Denerim or even with the Dwarves. Don't quite know for certain yet, but there shall be some fun, entertaining moments between them. And thank you, as always for your kind words! ;)

**Evalyne: **I noticed that as well! I figured she would sort of sympathize with them. Seeing as how she can't go places without someone remarking on she is a Mage and etc. So I decided to throw that in there. And haha, I thought that was funny when she gave them a strange look when asked for her advice. Mostly wondering that she is the worse person to come to for advice. Ahh! Cookies! Gotta love that wonderful bribe! :*

And as usual! I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, belongs to Bioware! *-*


	14. Denerim Part One

"This is war," I look up, unsure if he was speaking to me or not. Then again we were the only two in the middle of the small clearing just outside of Denerim. "That is why I decided to teach you how to fight with staffs." That made sense, I suppose. I move up to my feet, wearing what I think was some of Alistair's old trousers and shirt. I tied the shirt in the back and had to take a rope to hold up the trousers. "In war, there is always death but sometimes death can be avoided." He was moving away from me. Towards a set of poles he had fixed for this very thing. "I never really thought about you fighting, most Mages don't know how. Or never want learn. Until I had seen Morrigan on the combate. She proved me wrong," that was a first I think. "So, shall we start?" He turns to me, throwing me one of the poles. Nearly knocking me off my feet in the process of catching the flying stick.

I look down to the make-shift staff in my hands. "I suppose it's better that you asked me instead of Alistair." My gaze fixes back upon him and he was smiling at his own little words.

"Why shouldn't I have asked Alistair?" He sighs moving towards the small make-shift circle he made for this very thing. "He is more dexterous. Which makes him more of a one-handed weapon user instead of two-handed." Which I was going to wing this and notice that he used two-handed weapons. "You may not be as strong as me, but you do have the advantage and the ability to make it up with your Magic."

"Is this how they train you, in the Chantry?"

"No, not really."

"So this is a quick how-to lesson?"

"I guess you could call it that."

Frustrated with him I move to stand before him within the circle. "Grip the staff like so." He points this out quite easily, his hands were positioned at least shoulder-width apart. I mock his hand positions. "Now, to start off I want you to attack me." I blink. "Excuse me?" He shakes his head and drops the staff into a defensive position. "Attack me," He says again and I study him. And I did just that. Only to end up on my back with the tip of his staff digging into my chest. "Ow..." I groan as he moves the staff out of the way. A hand was before my eyes. Gripping it, he helps me back to my feet.

"Now let me show what you did wrong." He moves behind me, his hands placed upon the top of my own. Cullen had never taken the time to be this close but now that we were alone, I rest back against him. His arms nearly wrapped around me, but he was only thinking of my safety. "There, now keep your hands here and here." I shake away the thought of being this close and look down to his large hands covering my own so easily. "Now, let's start off with a simple defensive move that turns into an offensive one."

After a few hours of practicing and well, me mainly ending up on my back through most of it. But he was impressed none the less as to how quickly I picked up on the first basics of hand to hand. "You're quite capable," He says to me as he helps me up to my feet. After that last knock down. "You just need to be quicker on your feet. Perhaps when we are done here you can start training with Alistair." I blink at him, mainly the sweat that was in my eyes stung. "He can show you some of the basics of hand to hand, might even show you how to control your breathing." But I start to shake my head as he turns his back to me. Picking up the broken staffs we went through... mainly thanks to my frustration and throwing a mind blast at him. Which he quickly absorbed and threw back at me. Destroying both our staffs in the process. "No," I start but he doesn't stop picking the pieces up. "No, I don't want to train with him. I asked you for a reason." He stops where he was kneeling. "I want to learn from you and only you."

"I know that must not make a whole lot of sense," I start but he is getting to his feet.

"It makes perfect sense," He turns to me. What I felt wasn't what I was expecting from him of all people. "Solona, we can't get close." He starts but I hold up my hand to make him stop.

"And who said we can't be close? Wynne? Alistair? Sten?" Why I mentioned the Qunari amazed me but I did not care. "We are both Grey Wardens, what we do with our lives now doesn't contrast to the laws of the Circle and the Chantry." I was starting to get frustrated with all of these... these rules! It shouldn't matter anymore, should it?

"And what if one us has to die for the other? What if one of us has to give up everything, even the one we love?" One of us was making a choking sound, which was probably coming from me. "We cannot love each other, despite what we may feel." I blink, the whole world was getting blurry. "Solona, you and I... we are two different people." I wanted to know who said this to him. I wanted to know who it was that ended any and all hope I had. "Cullen," I start but he turns his back to me. "No, Solona. The fate of Ferelden comes before our own... desires."

Before I could react I pick up a piece of one of the staffs and threw it at him. Knocking him in the back of the head. He flinches, rubbing the spot where it had landed. "What was that for?" He turns to look at me but I was so angry with him. Everything was so distorted either by my own anger or my tears. "That was for being an idiot!" I shout at him. He winces but I don't care anymore.

"I'm going back to camp." I flip around on my heel and wander back to camp. Or at in the direction I think that it is. We haven't exactly left the woods yet, but still with my sense of direction I could get lost in an large empty room. "Solona!" Cullen yells from behind me but I don't stop. I shove aside the bushes and my feet start to pick up. I am running, knocking away the branches that get in my way. My heart pounding in my ears, my vision blurred and everything was falling into a million pieces around me.

Luck was on my side when I round the side of a large tree, colliding with another body of all things. My arms come up defensibly but I can't think straight anymore. I want to disappear, crawl into a hole and just let this Blight finish us all off. "Solona?" I look up, but it was Alistair who had me at arm's length. The quick steps behind me told me he was hunting with Thor again. "What's wrong?" Ping, there was the worry. "Did something happen?" He presses me for answers but I shake my head as the tears break through. "Did Cullen... did Cullen say something you?" I look away, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. "What did he say?" The venom in his voice hit my ears. "Where is he?" My head starts to shake from side to side. A fight between the two of them was the last thing I needed.

"Did you say something to Cullen?" I mumble out, his eyes narrow slightly when my tears start to dissipate.

"No, I did not say anything to Cullen. Why would I?"

"He just said..." I start but I don't know if I can finish.

"He said what?" He presses but I shift my gaze away from him. If he hadn't been holding me still I would have fallen to the ground.

"He said that though we were Grey Wardens, we can't have happiness." His breath catches, the sharp intake makes me question as to what was really going on.

"Which direction is he in?" I look up, the concern knit across his finely tuned features. "He's back there." I wave my hand over my head.

His fingers dig into my arm as I'm being dragged behind me in the general direction I just came from. Thor is at our heels, his concern for me must have been evident because of his gentle whining. "Cullen!" Alistair shouts but apart of me wished that Cullen wasn't there. I was getting tired of them fighting because of something that involved me.

We found the clearing and there he was, standing in the middle of the small circle. His hands at his sides, his back to us. He was the silent sentinel once more. Alistair let's go of me, when Cullen comes into view. Thor moves to my side, my faithful body guard once more. "Alistair?" Cullen turns around, he avoids my gaze. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Alistair starts to move closer, ignoring the fact that Cullen wasn't in the best of mental state. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"You think that because of what we are, that means we can't have a life outside of the Order?" Alistair starts to circle him.

"That was not what I meant." If I was angry then, I was just bloody pissed off now.

"What you both don't know," Alistair starts but he stops when Cullen's gaze finds my own puffy and red. "Is that there were many Wardens who had wives and children. They were excepted into the Order despite knowing they could die. It is an honor but that doesn't mean you must sacrifice everything. We take care of our own, and I have seen the way you two look at each other."

I shift my some-what blurred gaze to the still figure of Alistair. "We all have seen the way you look at each other. I'm not stupid when it comes to the feelings of others. Unlike you, Cullen." The venom in his voice cut the air. "Don't be stupid and push away the one good thing in this country to happen to you. To have what you have, I would give anything to have what I feel returned."

My head starts to hurt with all of these words, all of these emotions piling up against me. "You of all people should understand what is at stake here." Cullen turns to look at him. "If anything were to happen to her... I don't think I could go on." I blink, taking in his small sense of regret. "Then don't let anything happen to her." Alistair completes everything for him.

"I will honor and protect your relationship, the only way I can. You are both my brother and my sister. We are connected through the taint and you are my family." He made a valid point, I guess. I let out a sharp sigh as Thor licks my fingers. "Now fix this," Alistair moves back to where I was with Thor. "We are going to Denerim tomorrow, we'll be staying there for a few days. So while we're there, you two need to figure out what the hell is going on."

I watched him leave us, whistling for Thor to follow after him. Leaving me behind with Cullen. "I told him not to do this..." I start but Cullen's shoulders slump forward. "I know you did. I'm sorry, Solona." I was starting to like it when he says my first name. "For now I'll accept your apology but I hope you don't get that attitude back tomorrow." He wavers where he is standing but he nods, eventually I am slightly glad for it.

"So which way do I go to get back to camp?" He smiles a little, though we both knew with what had just happened. It would take more than a few words to fix. "I'll go back with you." He picks up his own weapon and I follow after him in the opposite direction I originally headed in.

* * *

Denerim, so this was what the capital looked like. I was a little at a lost for words when we stopped just within the Market gates. "Huh," I look between Thor, Alistair, Cullen and surprisingly enough Leliana came along. "They can say you can get anything here," I look to Alistair but he leans in a little closer. "I once got pick-pocketed." I wince, thinking maybe I should put some locking spell on my pouches. "Since we're here..." Cullen turns to Leliana but Alistair's attention was upon me. "Do you mind coming with me to visit someone?" I blink, not quite knowing exactly what he was asking of me. "I have a half-sister here, she lives somewhere nearby." I make an _oh_ sound and he nods. "I just don't want to go alone."

"I understand," I give him a smile. "I'll go with you." Alistair seemed to relax a bit after my words but Cullen turns to face us. "Leliana will you get us set up with a few rooms, and start on the resupplying what we're missing for camp." She nods and takes a large pouch of money we had come into possession. Surprisingly, we had earned quite a bit even for our small jobs here and there. "Just don't spend it all!" He shouts after her retreating figure. Sighing he looks back to us. "I have to go to the Chantry and get her phylactery. You two can do whatever you want, when I'm done I'll meet you at whatever Inn she decides upon."

Alistair and I share a look between each other and he smiles, though I knew he was nervous. "Just whatever you have planned, don't draw attention to yourselves." I roll my eyes as he stocks away. Somehow I wasn't surprised by his warning, since when Alistair and I were alone. Things normally didn't go as planned.

We walk in the direction of where Alistair knew his sister lived in. Only to have an argument with Thor and the small boy he had found. "Put him back," I wag my finger at the Mabari but he whines. "No, we can't keep him." He whines again but the boy wasn't helping the situation. "If you don't put him back I won't buy you anything." The Mabari's whine was sad but I had to be strong, despite the look in his eyes. "Now, go put him back." Alistair was stifling a laugh as we watched Thor take the boy back to his mother. "You are a mean woman," I flip my hair over my shoulder and smile a little. "Well you could have imprinted upon him." He shivers in his armor. "No, thank you."

We had found Goldanna's house easier than I thought but what we found inside was a very angry, very bitter woman. She shot words at Alistair that even cause Thor to whine in misery. Finally I got fed up with it and told her off. Much to Alistair's own surprise she called me a tart and I wanted to hit her. Before anything worse could happen, Alistair grabbed my arm and dragged me out of her house. "I'm sorry, I just thought..." I touch his shoulder. "Everyone is out to get anything and everything for themselves. Remember that, Alistair." I didn't want to be mean, but it was the truth. "Thank you, I think I want to be alone for awhile." Before he leaves me to stand in the Market all by myself, Leliana finds us and hands us each a key. "We're at the Gnawed Noble!" She waves over her head, disappearing into the crowd of shoppers quite effortlessly. "Then that is where I'm heading." Alistair leaves me alone in the Market place.

"Come on, let's go wander I guess." Thor barks happily as we move through the crowds of people.

Though I had little money on me, we did find the Wonders of Thedas. Which to my own regard, I didn't want to leave. The tranquil and I had an interesting conversation, much to his own surprise when he found out I was once a Circle Mage. I explained that I was a Grey Warden and he happily gave me a discount. I bought a few amulets, rings, a few new books, new belt for my herbs and even a new collar for Thor. Who sported it quite proudly when we left the shop. My arms completely weighed down by everything I had just bought, I didn't even notice that it had gotten dark.

My stomach growled and well that caught both our attentions. "Starving," I mumble moving in the direction of the Tavern that Leliana pointed out. With some help of another man who was coming out of the Inn, I managed to open the door with ease and wandered through the crowded Tavern and the tables quite effortlessly... much to my own surprise and Thor's even. He kept at my side as we found the rooms and there were only three. All along the hall. I eyed which one could be mine, so I handed the key to Thor who knew what to do.

He slipped the key into the lock and tried the first door, nothing. The second door, nothing. And at the last door, we tried it and it clicked. I move through the small sitting room to the back of the room. There was a very large bed, fire in the fire place and the bath tub was so large. I nearly dropped all of things I had bought right there. "Oh Leliana, you have outdone yourself." I move to the sitting room and set everything down.

I slip a few sovereigns into a small envelope with a letter addressed to one of the waitresses outside. "Just take this to one of them and I'll make sure you get that nice juicy Ox bone in my back pack." If a dog could smile, I swear I just saw him do it.

I open the door and watch him disappear in the direction of the first Waitress he could see. Yawning, I close the door behind me and lock it. Undoing the side ties of the robe I was wearing, I move into the bedroom part. With my clothes half-way off the lock turns. Causing me to turn around on a dime. As if by habit I grip the boot knife and move to the wall, just before the doorway leading into the bedroom. I may not know how to use the small knife but I do know that the pointy end hurts. They move quickly through the sitting room and the second they step through the doorway I move the knife towards them and my hand is stopped at the wrist. I look to the gloved hand and then up the arm that leads to a face that I know only to well.

"Damn it, Leliana." I mutter under my breath as Cullen let's my hand go.

"What are you doing in my room?" I look up and Cullen was trying to figure this out.

"Apparently it is a sick joke," I mutter as I try to fix my robes and tie them back up.

"Leliana, I'm guessing." I nod, knowing that the bard was going to get a talking too for this.

"I could go stay in her room," I tell him as I try to move around him. But he stops me, both hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to leave." He starts but I look up to him. "I can go and stay with Alistair."

"No, he wants to be alone after what happened today." I move away from under his hands.

"What happened today?" Concern pings me in the chest and I look over to him. "Alistair met his sister, or I should say he met his half-sister. Whom was nothing but an utter bitch."

He is laughing, I blink looking to him. Trying to figure out this change was within him. "So that's why he won't move away from the bar. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he wants nothing to do with her now?"

"Yes, well I told him that she wanted nothing but his royalty and he didn't seem to take it very well."

I can hear a sigh from him but I relax a bit. "I'll go talk with him."

I look up but he is still smiling at me. The same damn smile he has only ever given me. I missed it, surprisingly. "Maybe I'll stay with him, in his room." I shake my head. "No, you can stay here. Might as well amuse Leliana." He takes it better than I thought as I watch him move in the room and start to peel off his armor. I turn my back on him, letting him change in private while I move into the sitting room.

As I start to settle myself down, there came a knock at the door and a scratch. "No, don't scratch the doors." I can hear the voice of the waitress and open the door. She hands a platter of food and some drinks while I let Thor into the room and give her a tip of a few silver pieces. She says her thanks and I on the other hand realize I am starving. I set the food down and dig in the second I smell the delicious smell of what I think was boar meat.

By the time I finished, I was so full I didn't want to move. I let Thor clean off the plates but I move to stack everything up and set it outside the room for her to come and get it. I leave her another small tip and move into the bedroom with a book I had just bought called the Rose of Orlais.

I called for some hot water and waited while they got everything situated. The book was well... not what I expected. I was instantly glued to the story of romance. Despite the fact I didn't even think about the book being this... dirty. I look up when the water was finished and I tipped the young girl and boy for their help in the matter. They left me alone and I drift my gaze to Thor who was chowing down on the bone I had just given him. He doesn't look at me but we both are glad for a second to relax.

I start to undo the ties at my waist and pull the fur lining along my shoulders up and above my head. Throwing them on the bed, I strip down to my small-clothes and those come off just as easily. I work my way into the tub, the water was hot but it wasn't so bad. "Thor, my pack?" I ask of the hound and he easily leaves the bone to bring me my pack and sets it down beside me. Digging through it I find my lavender and rose soaps and start to clean myself off. It felt so comfortable to be clean and have fresh, hot water in the process.

When I was clean, I dipped a small cloth in the water and fold it up, resting it over my eyes rest back. A sigh escapes my lips and before I know it I am asleep.

I wake up to the gentle nudging of Thor at my finger tips. "No, dobe... I don't want to get up..." I mumble out but the whine cuts through my dreams and mumbles. "What?" I peel off the now dry cloth covering my eyes and look down to him. He was whining, "Do you not feel good? I told you not to eat that all in one sitting." But his head, he was shaking it as he bites at my fingers. "Fine, fine lemme get out." I get out, only to find myself oddly relaxed despite the cold water. Wrapping myself up with a robe I found waiting on the bed. I tie the belt around my waist and let him lead me to the sitting room. He leads me to the door leading out into the hall and paws at it. The second I open it, I jump out of my skin. "Cullen?"

The man standing before me was completely and utterly drunk. It was the smell, that made me realize he stunk like a brewery. More so like the Tranquil who made wine within the tower. Sort of made me smile seeing him like this. But the sheepish grin on his face he mutters something. "I couldn't get the key to work." I sigh, letting him move past me into the room. "Did I interrupt something?" He stumbles over his steps but he fixes himself. "No, you didn't."

"Well that's good, right?" He turns the same sheepish grin on me again and I nearly let my legs cave out from under me.

"How about I help you into bed?" I offer, moving closer to him. He doesn't stop me like usual, but instead I grip his forearm and lead him to the bed. Settling him down he sighs. "And how about we do something about that breath?" The happy bark from Thor tells me he agrees with this.

I move over to where my pouches rest and find a small bunch of mint leaves. Though I normally kept them around for Thor but I figured this could help Cullen as well. "Here," I put them in his hands as I kneel down before him. Helping him take off his boots, one by one. "They don't taste good." A whine nearby only confirmed what Cullen just said. "I know they don't but they help with your breath." I look up and he was watching me. I didn't know what to say. His eyes were on me, the look in them made me uneasy. Anders used to look at me like such. The desire was evident but he was failing to cover it up. As it hits me, my heart beats a little quicker. "Maker's breath... you're beautiful." I didn't know what to say as I look back down to his boots. Struggling to pull them off. "And you're drunk." I finally shoot back at him but he shrugs. "Thank you, Alistair." I smile this time, even laugh a little. "Did you help him to his room at least?" He laughs this time. "Leli did that for me." Some how I wasn't surprised she supervised them. "Good," I pull off the last boot and fall back on my butt from the force of trying to pull it off.

"But you are beautiful," despite the fact he was drunk. I still took it as a compliment.

"Thank you." I return it but he was watching me again.

"I really do mean it, you know." I nod my head, even having a _sure_ under my breath.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." I push him back on the bed. But his hands grab for me. Pulling me down on top of him in the process. Normally we had only armor between us. But now all I had was a robe on and he was wearing just normal clothing. "I don't want to sleep."

Of course he didn't. That much I knew from the pings he was sending me. "If you don't, I'll put you under a sleeping spell."

He groans closing his eyes. "Won't work on me."

He did make a point there. Before the words leave my lips to push him to go back to sleep, his lips are on mine.

I try to push myself away but his arms are around me. His fingers buried deep into my wet hair. But his lips tasted minty, they drew me in as he rolls us over, with me under him. I try to push him away but he presses down upon me. His weight was overwhelming until his lips leave my own, trailing down along my jawline. They find my earlobe and when he lets out a breath I shiver under his touch. "Maker..." I moan aloud but I know better than this. He would hate himself in the morning, he wouldn't talk to me for ages – if not forever. "Cullen!" I grip him by his shirt and push him off of me. "No!" I press my fingers to his lips. He was an in a intoxicated state. I could get lucky with the spell.

My eyes close as I mutter the words quietly and touch his forehead with my other hand. His eyes close slowly, when my hands leave him. "I'll sleep..." He mutters as I pull away from him. My fingers running through my hair. I was going to hate myself after that kiss but I didn't regret it. I get up and lift his legs upon the bed and cover him up the best I can. I change into a larger shirt and put my small-clothes back on. With the help of Thor we managed to get all of Cullen's gear into an area he could easily find in the morning.

I could either sleep on the floor, one of the chairs or in the large bed with Cullen. I sigh and figure he wouldn't mind sharing the bed for once. I crawl under the covers, moving a few pillows on the ground. Whistling for Thor, he crawls under the covers between us and easily goes to sleep. I on the other hand can't go to sleep. After that... that kiss? I didn't know what to think. I was more afraid of if he remembered it. He wouldn't know what to do and I on the other hand wanted him to do it again and more even, much to my own surprise.

A yawn leaves my lips as I roll over, snuggling with the Mabari sleeping between the two of us.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh look at me go! I have the next chapter all lined up and ready to go. So it should be around later! These two will be the death of me, eventually. So enjoy! If you haven't noticed I kind of changed my style of writing a bit. Sort of flipped it around. And! I have one last thing, I am looking for another reader. Just someone to glance it over and etc. So if you're interested shoot me a PM and I'll gladly shoot you an email with the document and such! And I am in a rush, so I will do shout outs in the next chapter! Thank you! All of you for shooting me all those nice reviews I really mean it! Much love to all of you! :*


End file.
